Somewhere only we know
by jennydcg
Summary: Hermione Granger es herida durante la gran batalla en Hogwarts, una persona llegará su rescate llevándosela con él. Sin explicación ni Lógica Draco Malfoy esta dispuesto a proteger a su enemiga por naturaleza.
1. Prólogo

**Somewhere only we know**

Todo era obscuridad, la guerra había comenzado unas horas atrás, un joven corría a toda prisa, su cabello rubio antes impecable ahora estaba despeinado, con algunos mechones bañados de sangre, su ropa que siempre permanecía limpia ahora se encontraba llena de tierra y rota de algunas partes.

Miraba a todas direcciones, todo parecía pasar en cámara lenta, cuerpos sin vida se encontraba por doquier, de vez en cuando se encontraba con charcos de sangre que no tenía distinción simplemente era roja, no se podía saber si era mestiza, limpia o sucia era solo sangre y él lo había entendido muy tarde.

Después de que el trio dorado lo hubiera salvado de una muerte segura en la sala de los menesteres, se había asegurado de seguir a uno de sus integrantes, a Hermione Granger, no sabía por qué, no le encontraba la lógica, pero por primera vez estaba haciendo lo que su corazón le indicaba que era lo correcto.

La seguía a una distancia considerable, le cubría la espalda y la protegía, no dejaba de cuestionarse porque lo hacía, pero de algo estaba seguro, esa noche daría su vida si era necesario para mantenerla a salvo.

Mientras combatía con los que supuestamente eran de su bando, miles de imágenes pasaban por su cabeza, la primera vez que llego a Hogwarts, la primera vez que la vio, cuando la llamo "sangre sucia", el inolvidable momento en el que ella le dio un puñetazo, la primera vez que pensó en lo hermosa que era en el baile de navidad.

Por estar pensando en ella un rayo verde casi da en su pecho, pero él era ágil y veloz, lo habían entrenado duramente para esa guerra. Por un momento entro en pánico cuando miro hacia el alrededor y no había rastro de la castaña, pero luego la miro luchando como toda una leona en contra de dos mortifagos

"acaso es demasiado valiente o está completamente loca" pensó Draco mientras intentaba acercarse a ella.

Detuvo su andar cuando vio como ella caía lentamente, cobardemente la habían atacado por la espalda, reaccionó acelerando su paso, sin pensarlo ataco a aquel que la había dejado inconsciente, se incoó a su lado tomándola en sus brazos y tras unos segundos desaparecieron.


	2. Es solo Granger

Capitulo 2: Es solo Granger

Draco Malfoy no se caracterizaba por ser valiente, era una persona astuta y calculadora, le gustaba analizar la situación para saber si debía arriesgarse o no, por eso meses antes de que la guerra diera inicio decidió buscar un lugar para estar solo, pensar, relajarse y en dado caso escapar durante la batalla.

Encontró el lugar perfecto, una cabaña entre las montañas de algún lugar de Francia, exteriormente daba la impresión de ser una cabaña común, humilde y totalmente abandonada, pero eso era solo una fachada ya que en el interior era todo lo contario, como buen Malfoy todo estaba decorado elegantemente, conformada de dos habitaciones, una cocina, la sala donde en medio se podría prender una fogata, dos Baños.

Todo estaba perfectamente planeado, mientras la guerra se llevara a cabo el pretendería luchar, pero cuando estuviera lo suficientemente lejos de la vista de su amo trataría de reunir a su familia y los convencería de largarse de ahí.

Pero su plan había fallado ya que después de que el trio dorado lo salvara, algo cambio dentro de él, decidió esperar un poco más en ese infierno, mientras intentaba alcanzar a esos tres se había encontrado con su madre, le pidió, más bien le suplico que se alejara de ahí, que permaneciera en el bosque junto al señor obscuro y el resto de los seguidores más fuertes, ya que su decisión de huir había quedado descartada.

Nuevamente algo fuera de su control lo obligo a desaparecer junto con aquella mujer, ella estaba herida e inconsciente, sin saber por qué sintió una opresión en su pecho cuando la vio tan indefensa por eso la había llevado a su lugar secreto.

En cuanto entro a la cabaña, se dirigió a la recamara, con sumo cuidado la coloco sobre la cama, con un movimiento de su varita había desaparecido cualquiera resto de tierra de la chica, ahora se encargaría de curar sus heridas, por primera vez en su vida no estaba siendo egoísta ya que él también se encontraba gravemente herido pero era crucial mantenerla a salvo primero a ella.

Quince minutos habían pasado, ella seguía totalmente inconsciente, el rubio estaba desesperado, con pasos lentos se acercó a la cama donde ella se mantenía como en un profundo sueño, se inclinó un poco, con el dorso de su mano izquierda acaricio la mejilla de la castaña.

¿Qué te pasa, Draco? Es sola la sangr…. Es solo Granger – se preguntó en voz alta, odiándose a sí mismo por no haberla podido de llamar de la otra manera.

Movió las piernas de la chica para hacer espacio para sentarse junto a ella, no hacia otra cosa más que mirarla hasta que sintió como algo se atoraba en su garganta, coloco su mano derecha sobre su pecho, una fuerte tos se escuchó por la habitación, un sabor metálico lleno su boca, rápidamente llevo su mano a sus labios comprobando que el sabor era de sangre… otra vez esa maldita sangre igual que la del resto, sin nada especial.

Hermione comenzó a removerse sobre la cama, balbuceaba cosas que Draco no lograba entender, se paró inmediatamente sin quitar su mirada de la joven

No… basta, por favor … no – se quejaba – Harry … no ... lo … por ... no lo hagas

El rubio no sabía que hacer ¿y si la despertaba? Pero y ¿si ella se enojaba por estar ahí con él? No siguió con sus dudas por que la chica despertó gritando de horror.


	3. Confiare en ti

Hola, aquí les dejo un nuevo capitulo de esta historia que recién empieza y la cual al parecer a varios les has gustado:) muchas gracias por su apoyo y no olviden dejar su review

* * *

><p>Capitulo 3: Confiare en ti<p>

El retrocedió unos pasos sin dejar de verla

¿Dónde estoy?-miro a todos lados- ¡ Malfoy! ¿Qué hago aquí? – pregunto mientras gruesas lagrimas caían por sus mejillas

Yo... este – realmente era una buena pregunta para la cual él no tenía respuesta

¿para qué me tienen aquí? ¿Quieren torturarme?

solo estamos nosotros dos – su tono de vos sonó más fuerte y arrogante de lo que él hubiese querido

Por favor, si vas a torturarme hazlo de una vez

¿Torturarte? Si yo te…- se acercó un poco más por lo que ella se abrazó a sí misma, en ese instante comprendió el miedo que la chica tenia – no voy a hacerte nada, yo solo..

No pudo terminar ya que aquella horrible tos había vuelto acompañada de más sangre, esta vez se llevó la mano a su abdomen, donde su herida se abría mas cada vez que tocia.

Hermione abrió los ojos entre sorprendida y preocupada, automáticamente se miró a si misma comprobando que no tenía ni un solo rasguño ¿sería posible? Un grito de dolor de parte de Draco la hizo reaccionar.

Malfoy, estas muy herido

Gracias, pero ya lo había notado – dijo haciendo un esfuerzo por sonreír prepotentemente

¿Tú lo has hecho verdad? Me has curado – afirmo

Tal ve… - la toz volvió

Draco siguió tosiendo, se dejó caer de rodillas haciendo presión en su herida, la castaña sintió la necesidad de ayudarlo, bajo de la cama y se arrodillo frente a él.

Aléjate – ordeno el rubio mirando el suelo

Ella en lugar de asustarse por su fría voz, coloco su mano sobre la de Draco, movió la mano del rubio para poder ver la gravedad de la herida, el solo emito un gruñido

Déjame ayudarte – dijo con su dulce voz

No necesito tu ayuda, Hermione

Ella se sorprendió por escuchar su nombre de pila salir de los labios del rubio, con la otra mano levanto su mentón, para encontrarse con su mirada de hielo con un toque de dolor.

No importa si quieres o no

Lo ayudo a levantarse, él se acomodó en la cama.

¿Sabes dónde está mi varita?

No, cuando te encontré no la tenias

Bien, entonces necesitare la tuya

¿Cómo sé que no aprovecharas para huir?

¿Me crees capaz de dejar a alguien herido, inclusive a ti?

No lo sé, no somos lo que se dice amigos

Sin embargo estoy aquí, totalmente curada sin explicación alguna

Confiare en ti , Granger

Introdujo una de sus manos al bolsillo de su pantalón, saco la varita y se la entregó a la castaña.

Esperemos que tu varita quiera cooperar conmigo

Solo inténtalo de una vez – grito

Tras pronunciar algunos hechizos la mayoría de las heridas de Malfoy estaban curadas, excepto la más grande que se encontraba en su abdomen.

El cerraba los ojos cada vez más, el sueño lo estaba venciendo pero la castaña estaba muy preocupada ya que ella había llegado a la conclusión que la herida de Draco fue provocada por magia negra, magia que ella no dominaba en su totalidad.

Malfoy, no te duermas, necesito que me digas como ayudarte

Tengo frio

Hermione coloco su mano en la frente del rubio, comprobó que el joven tenía temperatura, con un movimiento de varita apareció un recipiente con agua helada y una franela.

Coloco el recipiente en la mesa que se encontraba a lado de la cama, se sentó a lado de él, mojo la franela y la coloco en la frente del ojigris, que al sentir lo frio de la tela abrió los ojos.

-¿Qué haces?

- Tienes fiebre – dijo como si lo explicara todo

- ¿Por qué te quedas? Haz tenido bastante tiempo para irte y no lo has hecho, sinceramente no te entiendo Granger

- No podría dejarte aquí, después de todo tú me ayudaste y eso algo que tampoco entiendo, así que estamos a mano

La joven siguió con su labor de colocar la franela húmeda por la cara del rubio, él solo abría los ojos unos segundos para contemplarla.

La mano del rubio detuvo la suya, ella lo miro sorprendida, el hiso un intento de sonrisa.

Realmente no estas mal para ser hija de muggles , aunque me cueste admitirlo si eres la mejor bruja de nuestra generación – dijo con voz ronca y soñolienta

Supongo que debo entender eso como un "gracias" y un cumplido

Eso creo, no esperes más de mi

Estuvo mejor, no esperaba nada, ahora descansa, ya te bajo un poco la fiebre, buscare algo para hacerte de comer.

No esperó respuesta, camino hacia la puerta de la habitación, antes de salir volteo a mirar al joven ya que el miraba cada uno de sus pasos.

¿Seguirás aquí cuando despierte?

Descansa, Malfoy

El asumió que su respuesta era positiva, así que solo cerró los ojos y cayó en un sueño profundo.

La castaña fue en busca de la cocina en ese lugar, a pesar de ser un lugar pequeño la decoración era muy elegante pero fría "Tan malfoy" pensó la joven.

No sabía dónde estaba, porque estaba ahí y cuáles eran las verdaderas intenciones de Draco pero el solo pensar en escapar, dejarlo ahí solo y herido le provocaba malestar, trato de culpar a sus buenos sentimientos y a su moral.

Se sentía dividida por que una parte de ella le decía que estaba haciendo lo correcto pero la otra parte le gritaba que ella debería estar luchando en la guerra junto con las personas que ama.


	4. ¿Qué quieres a cambio?

Hola! wow es increíble la respuesta que ha tenido mi historia a pesar de los capítulos tan cortos, lamento mucho no haber podido actualizar antes pero me mudare de casa y ando vuelta loca con todo eso.

pero aqui les dejo este capitulo, que hasta corto pero podrán saber que las cosas comienzan a ser un poco mas interesantes :)

* * *

><p>Capitulo 4: ¿Qué quieres a cambio?<p>

Draco corría lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían, tenia que salvarla, se descuido solo un segundo y cuando menos lo pensó ella había sido capturada por un mortifago.

A lo lejos vio como ella se batía en duelo con aquel hombre encauchado, en un movimiento brusco la capucha de aquel hombre cayo.

Detuvo su andar cuando identifico al hombre, pero eso era imposible, él era quien luchaba contra ella.

-¡Hermione! – Gritó

Ella automáticamente volteo a mirarlo, en ese instante deseo no haberla llamado ya que por su descuido un rayo verde impacto contra su pecho, su cuerpo inerte cayo sobre el suelo.

El sintió una opresión en el pecho, corrió hasta ella mientras gruesas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, cayo de rodillas a su lado y la acuno en sus brazos.

Miro al asesino que era él mismo, pero este cambio de aspecto y ahora frente a él se encontraba su padre.

-¿Qué haces? Levántate, esa escoria ya no estorbara mas

-¡Cállate! No vuelvas a llamarla así

-Eres débil y patético- le apunto con la varita - ¡Crucio!

Solo se retorcía en dolor, sin duda su padre lo había utilizado en él varias veces, pero esta vez era muy diferente por que lo único que cruzaba por su mente era la mirada de Hermione, una que ya no vería jamás por que su padre la había asesinado.

Cuando la sesión de tortura termino, El reunió todo el coraje posible, se levanto y miro a su padre de manera retadora.

-No porque no sea como tu me convierte en un débil, soy aun mejor que tu por que yo si soy capaz de amar.

-¡Amar! Escúchate, no me digas que amas a la sangre sucia

- si, la Amo y ahora vengare su muerte

Ahora el quien se batía en duelo contra su padre, ambos era hábiles, después de todo Lucius lo había entrenado.

Comenzaba a cansarse, podía notar como su padre perdía equilibrio y fuerza en sus hechizos, pensó solo una Vez mas en Hermione, en su sonrisa, fue entonces que un rayo verde salió de su varita, haciendo que su padre cayera al suelo.

Miro sorprendido lo que acababa de hacer, tantos meses evitando ser un asesino y ahora él había matado a alguien, no a cualquier persona sino a su padre.

Con lagrimas en los ojos miro a Hermione, después camino hacia el cuerpo frente a ella, miro con horro aquel cuerpo ya que no era Lucius sino él.

Entonces oyó que alguien lo llamaba, pero la voz era tan imponente que tenia que taparse los oídos.

Malfoy, despierta, Malfoy – la castaña le movía suavemente el brazo

Abrió los ojos inmediatamente, causando que la ojimiel se asustara.

-¿Estas bien? Te estabas quejando mucho

Le tomo unos cuantos segundos asimilar que todo fue un sueño, le daba gracias a merlín por ello, miro a la joven y un deseo inexplicable le gobernó , quería abrazarla para sentirla y saber que de verdad todo era un sueño.

Cuando se movió para hacer lo que tenia planeado, sintió dolor y eso lo devolvió a la realidad, automáticamente llevo su mano al abdomen.

Lo siento, hice todo lo que pude pero en realidad no manejo bien la magia oscura, solo logre detener la hemorragia.

Cuando el dolor se calmo, asintió y la miro directo a los ojos, como podía ser que ella aun estuviera allí.

-La sabelotodo no sabe usar magia oscura, quien lo diría – sonrió de lado – Devuélveme mi varita , cerrare esta herida

-Parece que ya te sientes mejor- le entrego la varita -ya no me necesitas así que me voy

-Exactamente ¿Cómo supones que te iras?

-Simple, aparición

-Yo no contaría con eso

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Granger, Granger enserio creíste que esta casa no estaría protegida, nadie puede aparecer si yo no quito los hechizos

-Entonces hazlo

-Como si eso fuera a pasar

-¿Qué pretendes? No puedes tenerme aquí contra mi voluntad

El solo la ignoro, cerro los ojos, apunto su varita a la herida y realizo un hechizo mental. Lentamente la herida comenzó a cerrarse, dejando solo una cicatriz que él después se encargaría de desaparecer.

La miro ella lo observaba pero se notaba su enojo, ya que estaba frunciendo el ceño y él le pareció algo bastante atrayente.

-¡Malfoy! Quiero irme

-Aunque quieras no puedes, no tienes varita , no estamos en Londres y no puedes desaparecerte – dijo mientas enumeraba la lista con sus dedos – yo mejor me pondría cómodo si fuera tú

-No, tengo que salir de aquí Harry, Ron y todos los demás están dando su vida allá fuera y tu aquí estas huyendo como un cobarde.

-Entonces hubieras preferido que te dejara morir

Ella no dijo nada, era cierto él le había salvado la vida pero ¿Por qué?

-¿Qué quieres a cambio? – pregunto

-¿A cambio de que?

-Dejarme ir, dímelo


	5. Condiciones

Hola! al fin de regreso, ya inicie clases desde el 16 y he tenido demasiadas tareas y proyectos, sumándole que la inspiración me tenia totalmente abandonada.

No sé que les vaya a parecer el capitulo, para eso necesito que dejen su comentario, pueden decir que les gustaría que pasara, aunque ya tengo mas o menos la historia en mi cabeza, pero puedo completarla con lo que a ustedes les gustaría leer

* * *

><p>Capitulo 5: Condiciones<p>

-Sinceramente no hay absolutamente nada que desee de ti

-Entonces solo déjame ir

-No quiero

-Pero por qué, no te entiendo – gritó frustrada

-Y Jamás lo entenderías

-Escucha Malfoy, necesito volver, las personas que quiero están dando su vida allá

-Y ya te dije que no te dejare ir

-Como pude pensar que podría convencerte si tu ni siquiera sabes lo que es amar – Grito mientras unas cuantas lagrimas eran derramadas por sus mejillas

Dio la vuelta dispuesta a alejar de su vista a ese patán sin sentimientos, pero un brusco apretón en su brazo la hizo detenerse.

-Suéltame, me estás lastimando

-No te atrevas a hablar de mi como si me conocieras, no sabes nada de mi

-Sé lo suficiente para odiarte

-Hazlo, ódiame todo lo que desees pero eso no hará que puedas salir de aquí, Ustedes los Griffindor suelen presumir lo valientes y generosos que son pero en este momento eres mas slytherin de lo que yo soy

-¡Eso no es cierto! Sólo digo la verdad, eres un idiota incapaz de sentir un poco de bondad y amor

-¿Y acaso tú sabes de sacrificio, Granger? – dijo sin soltar el brazo de la castaña

-Claro que lo sé

Draco soltó el brazo de la joven, la miró una vez mas, recordando su sueño, ese estúpido sueño que le impide dejarla ir, por más que lo niegue sabe muy bien que no soportaría que algo le sucediera.

Sin saber porque siente una necesidad de explicarle sus razones para ser lo que es, como si ella de verdad fuera a comprenderlo.

-Yo no quise esto – dijo enseñando su marca tenebrosa – yo no soy un asesino, no soy capaz de odiarte como debería

La castaño lo miro extrañada, por mas enojada que estuviera con él podía identificar un tono de tristeza en su voz, algo bastante extraño malfoy lo que significaba que estaba hablando con la verdad.

-Yo no tuve la oportunidad de elegir, jamás la tuve, desde el día que nací fui condenado a esta estúpida vida

- Malfoy, yo no sé que decirte, en realidad no se por qué me dices esto a mi

-Ni yo mismo lo sé – sonrió con melancolía

La castaña sabia que esta era su oportunidad, draco se miraba sumamente vulnerable.

-¿Quieres cambiar? Lo único que debes hacer es dejarme ir

-Ambos sabemos que pasara después, dirás todo y yo terminare en azcaban

-No, te juro que no diré nada

-No puedo

-Eso ya me los has dicho cientos de veces pero no me has dicho por que – Grito perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba

Lo cierto es que Draco no sabia el por que, tal vez sólo tenia miedo de que su sueño se convirtiera en una realidad, pero a él que le importaba que le pasara.

Lo pensó por unos instantes, las imágenes de su sueño pasaron por su cabeza y no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrió, no definitivamente no podía dejarla ir, o al menos no sola

-Esta bien, te dejare ir con tres condiciones

-Si, lo que quieras

-Bien, la primera es que no iras sola, iré contigo

Hermione lo pensó, en realidad pudo haber pedido algo mucho peor.

-¿Y la segunda es?

-No le dirás a nadie sobre este lugar y nada sobre lo que aquí ha pasado

-Malfoy, ni siquiera se donde estamos

-Me refiero a describir esta casa, ni siquiera mencionar el que estuviste aquí y claro ni una palabra de lo que hemos hablado

-Hecho, no le diré a nadie que al parecer si tienes sentimientos

El sólo gruño, no sabia si la tercera condición seria del agrado de ella, ni sabia si seria algo bueno para si mismo pero tenía que intentarlo aunque sea solo una vez

-Estamos perdiendo tiempo, dime de una vez la ultima condición

La tercera se divide en dos partes

-Dijiste solo tres, no cuatro

-¿Te quieres ir o no?

-Esta bien, habla

-Primera parte, no podrás alejarte mucho de mi

-¡Que! Estas loco

-No, es eso o simplemente nos quedamos aquí

-No sabes cuanto te estoy odiando

"Y no tienes idea de lo que sigue" pensó el rubio mientras caminaba lentamente hacia ella, se detuvo justo frente a la castaña, coloco una de sus manos en la pequeña cintura de ella y con la otra mano acaricio el pómulo de la joven que inmediatamente se tiño de un color carmesí

Hermione estaba tan tensa, asustada como para poder moverse y apartarse. Él se acercó a un más, estaba tan cerca que sus alientos se combinaban.

-Creo que la segunda parte la puedes deducir – dijo contra sus labios

No espero respuesta de parte de la joven, acorto la distancia y dejo que sus labios invadieran los de ella que parecían no responder pero tras unos segundos ambos se sumergieron en ese beso.

El beso de dos enemigos naturales, un beso que podría ser el último, después de todo regresarían a una guerra, donde todo podría pasar.


	6. Yo me encargo de él

Hola, mil gracias por todos sus comentario, espero que les este gustando la historia y que dejen su review por que el final de esta cap esta intenso :)

**Disclaimer: La Saga Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K Rowling.**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 6: Yo me encargo de él<p>

Hermione se dejo llevar por las sensaciones que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos, este era su segundo beso, pero este realmente contaba como el primero, ya que su beso con Victor Krum no paso de ser un roce de sus labios.

En un instante su conciencia volvió, provocando que ella se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, se separo repentinamente.

Levanto su mano derecha con el firme objetivo de darle una Bofetada a Malfoy, pero él ya se espera esa reacción así que detuvo su delicada mano

-¿Cómo te atreviste? – Gritó furiosa

-Un trato es un trato, Granger – Sonrió con descaro – No besas mal para ser una hija de muggles

Ella se limito a sonrojarse y con un movimiento brusco aparto su mano, no sabia si sentirse furiosa o avergonzada por lo que acababa de pasar.

-Jamás intentes hacerlo de nuevo - ordeno

-No lo hare, al menos que tu lo pidas – siseo

-Nunca, ahora lo importante es conseguir una varita para mi

-No te preocupes por eso

Draco salió de la habitación y tras unos segundos regreso con un objeto en su mano, lo que la castaña pudo reconocer como una varita y no cualquier varita, la suya.

-Nunca la perdí, Tú maldito hurón

-No comencemos con los insultos, no podía arriesgarme a dejarte con una varita

-Tenias miedo a que te pudiera hacer algo, o que me fuera

-No pongas palabras en mi boca, ¿nos vamos o no?

La castaña tuvo que contener las ganas de matarlo en ese momento, miro alrededor para grabar cada detalle de la cabaña en su memoria.

-Tendrás que tomarme la mano, no puedes desaparecerte sola si no sabes donde estas – la miró- No pongas esa cara a mi tampoco me agrada la idea

-Pero si te gusta andar por la vida besándome – dijo en voz baja

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Nada, que ya tenemos que irnos – dijo mientras se sonrojaba

El rubio sonrió cuando tuvo su delicada mano entre la suya, claro que había escuchado lo que ella había dicho, solo quería ver otra vez como sus mejillas se tornaban en un color carmesí.

-¿Lista?

-Si

Tras unos segundos habían aparecido a las afueras de Hogwarts, a pesar de estar en medio de una guerra todo estaba en absoluto silencio.

Sin esperar más, Hermione comenzó a correr hacia el castillo, necesitaba saber que estaba pasando, una fuerte mano la detuvo.

No te separaras, lo recuerdas- la miró seriamente- conozco un camino corto

Hermione seguía de cerca al rubio, pero se detuvo repentinamente cuando miro que no se dirigían al castillo si no a Hogsmeade.

-¿Qué pasa? Camina, ya estamos tentando demasiado a nuestra suerte

-Seguro que sabes a donde vamos

-Por merlín Granger, solo muévete , por una vez en tu vida confía en mi

La castaña respiro profundamente, Draco tenia un punto a pesar de que había rastros de que una guerra estaba siendo llevada a cabo, no había nadie por lo menos no a la vista.

Continuaron su camino, de pronto Hermione reconoció hacia donde iban, pero como era posible que él supiera sobre ese túnel, se dirigían a la cabeza de puerco, el establecimiento donde anteriormente había estado con Harry, Ron y Aberforth Dumbledore.

Entraron a cabeza de puerco, ella observó como el rubio se acercaba al Cuadro de Ariana, pidió que los dejara entrar pero ella se notaba confundida sin saber si permitirles el acceso o no, fue entonces cuando Hermione decidió intervenir.

-Ariana, necesitamos entrar, confía en mi lo único que queremos es ayudar a acabar con esta guerra, terminar lo que tu hermano Albus inicio.

Observo a Hermione unos instantes, sabiendo que si podía hacer lo que le pedía pero miro hacia donde se encontraba Draco aún sin estar segura si confiar en él.

La castaña comprendió el dilema de Ariana, así que le sonrió y se acercó más al cuadro.

-No te preocupes yo me encargo de él

Ariana asintió, el cuadro se movió dejando al descubierto la entrada al túnel.

Ambos corrieron hacia el interior tras darle las gracias a Ariana, Hermione iba frente a Draco que aun no había dicho ni una sola palabra después de que Ariana le negara la entrada.

Aún les faltaba un poco para llegar, el silencio era incomodo y además a la castaña le mataba la curiosidad decidió preguntar lo que por sus mente pasaba desde que llegaron a cabeza de puerco.

-Malfoy, ¿Cómo es que conocías esta entrada?

-Deberías decirles a tus amigos que sean mas cuidadosos, una vez me pareció ver a Longbottom en ese bar mientras hacia unas rondas

-¿Así de simple?

-En otra ocasión vi como el cuadro se movía y me pareció ver a alguien detrás de esa niña, no estaba seguro si mis conclusiones eran cierta y como sabrás estaba en lo correcto

-Entonces, tú creías que era una entrada pero no estabas seguro, ahora mi pregunta es ¿por qué no delatarlos?

-Supuse que si Potter llegaba a hogsmeade este túnel seria su acceso al castillo , quiero que esto termine tanto como tu lo deseas

Hermione se detuvo, Draco Malfoy su compañero de escuela que le hizo la vida imposible y además de ser un mortifago de cierto modo estaba de lado de Harry.

-Granger, si quieres llegar pronto debes caminar – sonrió de lado

Ella asintió y continuaron su camino, unos cuanto metros mas adelante la castaña pudo ver el otro cuadro que los llevaría a la sala de los menesteres pero fue ahí cuando ella se dio cuenta que probablemente la sala yo no existía, si tan solo unas horas atrás ellos la habían incendiado.

-Estas pensando lo mismo que yo ¿cierto? – pregunto él

-Si – fue su simple respuesta

-Granger, somos magos y Hogwarts esta lleno de magia tal vez no este totalmente destruida.

La castaña no se movió por lo que el rubio decidió ser el primero en avanzar, al estar frente al cuadro este se abrió, mostrando una sala totalmente destruida pero que podía llevarlos a los pasillos del castillo.

La joven se apresuró a llegar a lado del rubio, él le tomo la mano y la apretó suavemente, salieron de la sala para encontrar escombros por todos lados, cuerpos de estudiantes por doquier.

-Todo estará bien, solo no te separes – susurro el rubio

Caminaron un poco más hasta llegar a las escaleras, Hermione vio a un joven pelirrojo sentado en ellas, lo identifico rápidamente, una sonrisa se mostro en su rostro, soltó la mano del rubio.

-Ron – gritó mientras corría a su encuentro

El pelirrojo volteo y se levanto inmediatamente, mientras que Draco no hizo nada por moverse, la sonrisa que había mostrado la castaña le había dolido.

-¡Hermione! – corrió hacia ella y en unos segundos la tuvo entre sus brazos.

Al ver la escena a Draco una extraña sensación le lleno el pecho, en ese momento solo pensaba en una forma de alejar a la comadreja de Hermione.

Su plan se vio interrumpido cuando miro como los labios del pelirrojo y los de Hermione, su Hermione se unían.


	7. Destino

Hola, se que no merezco su perdón, he tardado muchisimo en actualizar y de verdad lo lamento, aqui esta otro capitulo que esta vez prometo no esperar tanto para actualizar y les recuerdo que los primeros capítulos de esta historia serán cortos :)

**_Disclaimer: La Saga Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K Rowling_**

* * *

><p>Somewhere only we know: Destino<p>

Draco seguía observando la escena frente a él, su mano derecha tomo con más fuerza su varita, no entendía por que lo afectaba ver a weasley y a Hermione besándose pero lo que más deseaba era golpear al pelirrojo.

Bajo un par de escalones procurando hacer un poco de ruido, lo que logró que weasley se separara de la castaña y volteara a verlo

-No te preocupes Hermione, yo me encargo de él – dijo mientras su mirada se depositaba en el rubio

La castaña se apartó de Ron, camino un poco hasta quedar en medio de los dos chicos que se miraban con odio.

-No hace falta, Malfoy no nos hará daño

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡Es Malfoy!

-Sé perfectamente quien es, confía en mi

-Confió en ti, él es el que me preocupa

Draco sonrió internamente, Granger de cierto modo lo estaba defendiendo y lo mejor de todo era la cara de Ronald, toda una poesía del coraje.

"Y por que no hacerlo enojar un poco más" pensó el rubio.

-Hermione, no considero que este sea el lugar apropiado para platicar

-¿Cómo la llamaste hurón?

-Tienes algún problema con tu oído, comadreja

-¡Eres un imbécil!

-Draco, no te atrevas a regresar ese insulto, ya es suficiente

El rubio sonrió, si haberla llamado por su nombre de pila había hecho que weasley se enojara, no tenia nombre la emoción que el pelirrojo estaba sintiendo por haber escuchado de los labios de Hermione el nombre del Hurón.

-¿Draco? ¡Desde cuando es Draco!

-Eso no te compete Ron, ahora dejen de pelear como unos niños de cinco años

-Yo no hice nada, Hermione – siseo el nombre de la castaña, lo que ganó una mirada reprobatoria de la joven

-¿Dónde esta Harry? – cambio el tema

-Desde que se fue al bosque prohibido no ha regresado, después de despedirnos de él ya no supe nada de ti

-Eso no importa Ron, lo importante es que Harry regrese con bien, no sé que seria de mi si algo le sucede

Los ojos de la joven se llenaron de lagrimas, ocasionando que Draco tuviera el desesperando deseo de limpiar cada lagrima que resbalaba por sus mejillas.

Pero se contuvo y maldijo por que el que hacia lo que el deseaba era la comadreja.

-¿Dónde están todos?- pregunto mientras intentaba dejar de llorar

-En el gran comedor, no he tenido el valor de entrar ahí, ya sabes después de lo de Fred

-Vamos, tu madre debe de estar buscándote

La castaña camino dirigiéndose al gran comedor, volteo y miro que ninguno de los dos la seguían.

-¿Qué esperan? ¡Vamos!

A regañadientes ambos la siguieron, ninguno quería compartir la atención de ella, Draco sabia que no tenia por que actuar así pero algo mas fuerte que él, algo que no había sentido nunca.

Al entrar al gran comedor notaron a estudiantes, aurores, maestros heridos, algunos lloraban la muerte de algún ser querido.

Ron ubico a su familia, aun se encontraban alrededor del cuerpo inerte de su hermano, sintió como Hermione le daba un leve apretón a su mano.

-Ve, te necesitan

-Acompáñame

-Sabes que lo haría, pero en estos momento necesitan estar en familia

Él asintió, ahora el apretó la delicada mano de su amiga, sin pensar en nada más se alejó de ella para encontrarse con su familia.

Fue entonces que Draco comprendió lo que estaba pasando, aunque realmente los weasley no eran de su agrado tampoco significaba que les deseaba la muerte a alguno de ellos.

Y otra vez el sentimiento de compasión lo invadió. "maldita sea Draco, te estas volviendo vulnerable" pensó el rubio.

-Granger, ¿Qué es todo eso de que potter se fue?

-Se entrego a voldemort

-¿Qué? ¡Esta loco!

-Se sacrifico por todos nosotros

-Como quieras verlo, solo esperemos que salga vivo y nosotros también

La castaña no respondió por que justamente era lo que ella deseaba, cuando todo terminara iría en busca de sus padres, les devolvería la memoria, regresaría a Hogwarts a terminar el último año, se graduaría y comenzaría una carrera en leyes mágicas, era un excelente plan.

Lo único que Hermione Granger no tomo en cuenta es que el destino tiende a cambiar drásticamente y su plan podría ser modificado ya que nada en la vida es estable.

Y lo entendió justo en el momento en el que escucho la voz de Voldemort, anunciando la muerte del elegido, de su mejor Amigo Harry Potter.

Estaba totalmete paralizada, unas lagrimas cayeron por sus mejillas, otra sorpresa de la vida, sintió unas manos limpiando sus pálidas mejillas y después esa misma persona la envolvió en sus brazos.

El destino ya había decidió algo, Draco Malfoy ya había entrado en la Vida de Hermione Granger y no estaba en los planes del destino que saliera pronto de ella.


	8. Decisiones

Hola, disculpen el tiempo que me ha tomado escribir el nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste, a mi me ha encantado escribirlo :) no olviden dejar su review

**_Disclaimer: La Saga Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K Rowling_**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 8: Decisiones<p>

El destino ya había decidió algo, Draco Malfoy ya había entrado en la Vida de Hermione Granger y no estaba en los planes del destino que saliera pronto de ella.

Aun con la castaña en sus brazos camino un poco para alejarla del corredor porque uno a uno estudiantes, maestros y aurores salían hacia el patio a ver si era verdad aquella monstruosidad que el señor tenebroso había anunciado apenas unos momentos atrás.

-Cálmate – susurro en su oído- como tu lo dijiste, se sacrifico por todos así que la mejor manera de agradecerle será acabar con lo que él inicio

-Tienes Razón, tenemos que terminar con esto

-Bien así se habla, pase lo que pase recuerda nuestro trato, no te alejes solamente si tienes la oportunidad de salir de aquí

-Pero eso seria cobarde, tu mismo lo dijiste tenemos que pelear se lo debemos a Harry

-Sé perfectamente lo que dije, pero entiende si Potter ya no esta aquí a la siguiente en la lista de voldemort eres tú

-¿Porque? ¿Porque malfoy, no te entiendo?

-Es muy fácil, tú eres la mejor amiga…

-No me refiero a eso- lo interrumpió- porque tu necesidad de cuidarme, protegerme cuando desde la primera vez que nos vimos me odiaste y luego fuimos los peores enemigos, después de tantos insultos y peleas quieres ayudarme

El rubio noto la desesperación y la ansiedad con la que le reclamaba, estaba en todo su derecho pero lamentablemente el no respondería nada porque realmente que se puede contestar cuando no se tiene la respuesta y por primera vez Draco Malfoy no tenia ningún plan B, como mentirle y decirle que solo lo hace para no sentirse mal por aquella noche en la mansión donde fue torturada, como mentirle si realmente no quería hacerlo y su único deseo en ese momento era volver a sentir sus labios sobre los suyos.

Entonces hizo lo que siempre hacia cuando se sentía descubierto o vulnerable, poner su mascara de frialdad y superioridad.

-Deja tu curiosidad a un lado, tenemos que ir a ver que pasa allá afuera

-Pero esto no se quedara así, lo prometo Malfoy

-Como quieras, solo recuerda no alejarte de mi

Ella solo bufo, caminaron hacia donde la multitud se dirigía, Hermione se detuvo y sintió escalofríos recorrer su espalda, sus manos comenzaron a sudar y un sollozo escapo de sus labios; la causa, Harry Potter se encontraba en los Brazos de Hagrid mientras este le lloraba.

Draco la miro de reojo, se acercó a su oído y en un susurro le dijo "se fuerte" fue todo lo que ella necesito para seguir caminado y llega hacia el frente de la multitud, dejo de sentir la presencia del rubio, volteo y lo encontró a un metro a su izquierda, él asintió su cabeza lo que ella tomo con un "sigo aquí, no te alejes".

Hermione no podía quitar su vista de Harry, solo lo hacia cuando miraba a Draco, es tan tonta necesidad de saber que el seguía allí, fue entonces cuando recordó ese beso que le había robado y luego a su mente llego el beso de Ron, era tan distinto el de Malfoy fue inesperado, sorpresivo y cargado de muchas emociones sin control, en cambio el de su amigo fue algo que ella ya tenia tiempo esperado y no sintió aquella pasión ni sensación que algún día pensó que sentiría. Movió su cabeza de un lado a otro como si eso fuese a alejar aquella comparación que acababa de hacer. Entonces presto atención a su alrededor, neville se enfrentaba a voldemort mientras este se reía de él, luego miro como Narcisa Malfoy miraba desesperadamente a su hijo, mientras Lucius lo llamaba, comprendió lo que ellos esperaban de él.

El rubio volteo a mirarla al mismo tiempo que ella lo buscaba, sus miradas se conectaron, Hermione escucho como la voz de Draco invadía su cabeza, Magia muy avanzada que lamentablemente ella no dominaba por completo y sin contar que estaba muy distraída así que a él no le fue difícil acceder a sus pensamientos y recuerdos. "Así que granger piensa en mi y en ese beso que sé que desesperas por repetir", ella frunció el seño ante tal declaración, utilizo sus fuerzas para poder acceder a su mente pero él bloqueo su intento "estas muy débil y se nota que aun no sabes hacerlo, solo cuídate y por favor cuando lo creas conveniente huye y no regreses, recuerda él ira por ti"

A ella le tomo un segundo comprender que es lo que intentaba decirle, fue muy tarde porque él ya había caminado entre las personas, haciendo camino hasta llegar al señor tenebroso.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, él prefirió regresar al lado de aquel monstruo, todo fue una mentira, ella comenzaba a confiar, a creer en él y le demostró todo lo contrario. Miro como se colocaba a lado de sus padres, ella limpio una lágrima que se había escapado de sus ojos y él solo la observo y sintió como si le hubieran golpeado el pecho, porque estaba seguro que ella lloraba por su culpa.

La castaña mejor fijo su mirada en Harry, se sintió la peor persona del mundo, ella se lamentaba por el hurón cuando su hermano estaba muerto, más lagrimas cayeron por sus pálidas mejillas, sentía como su cuerpo se estaba debilitando poco a poco; fue entonces cuando presto atención a neville y lo que sucedió fue muy rápido pero claramente vio como Harry caía de los brazos hagrid y salía corriendo, mientras voldemort gritaba de rabia; una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, él estaba vivo y esto aún no terminaba.

Antes de salir corriendo detrás de Harry y todos los demás miro una vez mas a los Malfoys, ellos huían, Draco miro hacia atrás y la miro, otra vez ella hacia lo correcto, él seguía siendo el que obedecía siempre a sus padres.

No perdió más sus tiempo y corrió junto con los demás, abrazo fuertemente a Harry en cuanto lo vio.

-Casi me matas del susto, pensé que te había perdido

-Casi lo hacías, si no hubiera sido por la Sra. Malfoy

-¿Pero que tiene que ver ella con que estés vivo?

-Ya habrá tiempo para eso, terminemos con el ultimo Horocrux

Mientras tanto, los malfoy caminaban apresuradamente, pero Draco se detuvo.

-¿Qué haces hijo? No hay tiempo, debemos irnos

- No, lo siento madre

- ¿De que esta hablando? Draco, obedece a tu madre

- lo siento pero ya no más, ustedes váyanse, yo tengo que regresar

- Hijo, te haz vuelto loco, el amo esta muy débil ya, no vale la pena morir ni pelear por él

- ¿Quién dijo que peleare de su lado?

Tras esa declaración sus padres lo miraron sorprendidos, el abrazo fuertemente a su madre, su padre lo miraba aun como si se hubiera vuelto loco, sin pensarlo también lo abrazo sabiendo que él no le respondería, peor para su sorpresa, lucius revolvió su cabello como lo hacia cuando el tenia tres años cuando aún el sentía que tenia un padre.

Les sonrió, los observo irse y luego corrió de regreso al castillo. Ya no más seria un cobarde, sentía la obligación de pelear, acabar con ese miserable ser que lo obligo a torturar, a hacer sufrir a personas, lo convirtió en lo que el juro que no seria, en un mortifago.

Se dice que lo que nos hace valer como seres humanos son las decisiones que tomamos, muchas veces nos equivocamos, tenemos miedo a decidir porque le tememos a las consecuencias, al cambio y al futuro.

A pesar de haber crecido en una familia que le enseño que todo mundo estaba por debajo de él, que los hijos de muggle eran peor que basura y que el señor tenebroso era y seria su amo, él seria un fiel sirviente. Ese Día Draco Malfoy se desprendió de todo aquello, tomo la decisión de hacer lo que sentía sin importar las consecuencias, porque en ese momento no sentía miedo, quien diría que Hermione Granger le dio la fuerza suficiente para ser libre, algo que ella ni siquiera hizo intencionalmente, su corazón se agito aun más mientras pensaba en ella, una muy buena jugada del destino, la persona a la que mas desprecio y humillo, lo cambio por completo con tan solo una mirada y un beso.


	9. Posibilidades y Sorpresas

Hola! aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo y quiero agradecer a todas las personas que han agregado mi historia a favoritos, también a los que ha dejado su review; en uno de ellos alguien me preguntaba si ya estaba por llegar al final esta historias pero debo avisarles que esto apenas inicia, serán pocos los capítulos pero aun falta mucho que contar;)

**_Disclaimer: La Saga Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K Rowling_**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 9: Posibilidades y sorpresas<p>

El trio Dorado intentaba atrapar a nagini para así poder acabar con el Último Horocrux, en ese instante Voldemort entendió lo que intentaban hacer, atacó a Harry pero este alcanzo a correr.

Hermione perdió de vista a Harry y a voldemort, lo único que pensó fue en que el momento había llegado, ellos se enfrentarían y solo uno sobreviviría como decía aquella profecía. Lo mínimo que podía hacer para ayudar a su amigo era acabar con esa serpiente. Respiro profundo, tomo todo el valor posible, se coloco frente aquel animal, arrojo una roca esperando captar su atención, tal como lo esperaba el reptil avanzó hacia ella, la castaña retrocedió algunos pasos pero ya no pudo seguir avanzando porque su espalda ahora topaba con una pared, respiro y fue cuando vio a Ron intentar encajarle un colmillo de basilisco pero el astuto animal rápidamente lo vio y se lanzo sobre su mano provocando que el colmillo cayera.

Hermione se movió rápido, corrió escaleras abajo tomando a Ron del Brazo, su respiración era agitada, tenían que seguir corriendo sino esa serpiente acabaría con ellos. Mientras tanto Harry empuñaba su varita, frente a él estaba aquel ser que le había quitado a sus padres, el responsable de la muerte de sus seres más queridos y de miles de personas inocentes; la luz de los hechizos combinados lo segaban, sentía como la debilidad se apoderaba de su cuerpo, tenia que resistir sino seria su fin, a su cabeza vino la imagen de la primera vez que vio a los weasley, su primera platica con Ron y como Hermione llegaba a dar ordenes, la primera aventura del trio dorado, Dumbledore, sirius, ginny, sus padres. Su corazón latió con rapidez, el no moriría tenia personas por las cuales vivir, tenia planes y en ninguno de ellos estaba que voldemort ganara, tenia que pelear, resistir porque nadie más volvería sufrir por el que no debe ser nombrado.

Ron volteo hacia atrás, lanzo un hechizo pero el animal lo esquivo, era el fin de ambos, tomo a Hermione entre sus brazos y cayeron a una pila de rocas, fue entonces cuando Neville apareció con la espada de Godric Gryffindor en mano y en un acto heroico atravesó al reptil con ella.

Voldemort detuvo su ataque, Harry supo que sus amigos lo habían logrado, nagini estaba muerta. Tom se preparo otra vez lanzando un avada pero él estaba listo, rápidamente contrataco, destellos de luz nuevamente invadían el lugar, su conjuro invadió el de riddle, la varita de sauco salió disparada y con gran agilidad la atrapo.

Neville respiraba agitado, lo había logrado; en ese instante tras él Hermione pudo ver una figura de un hombre alto y rubio pelear contra un mortifago, ella se levantó y sin creerlo miraba asombrada a aquel joven, mientras que él con un ágil movimiento de varita provoco que su oponente cayera muerto a sus pies.

-¿Draco? – preguntó en un susurro pero él la escucho claramente- estas aquí, volviste

-No te sorprendas tanto Granger

-¡Estas herido!- grito horrorizada, mientras que Neville y Ron los miraban confundidos

-Eso no importa ahora, aun faltan más mortifagos por matar

-Empezando por ti – declaró el pelirrojo

Hermione a travesó los pocos metros que la separaban del rubio, en un impulso tomo su mano y luego se coloco frente a él.

-No te atrevas Ronald weasley, ni un paso más

Poco a poco el señor tenebroso se desvanecía, al fin había matado a Tom Riddle, ya no tendría que esconderse, que huir, estar preocupado todos los días por quien seria la próxima victima y al fin podría tener la vida de un adolescente normal, bueno por lo menos ya no habría nadie detrás de él esperando el momento para asesinarlo.

Miró una vez más el lugar exacto donde se había desaparecido aquel ser, suspiro, decidió ir en busca de sus amigos y de Ginny porque ya no habría ningún impedimento para estar con ella.

Entro al castillo, escucho un grito creyó reconocer la voz de Ron, siguió el sonido de esta y encontró una escena muy peculiar; su amigo amenazaba a ¿Hermione? Pero ¿Que hacia ella tomada de la mano de Malfoy?

-¿Que les pasa? – pregunto confundido

-¡Harry! Estas vivo – Hermione corrió hacia él y lo envolvió en un fuerte abrazo mientras sollozaba

-Tranquila, ya todo paso – deposito un beso en su frente- voldemort esta muerto y ya nunca más nos molestara

Draco sentía su sangre hervir de ver como Potter la consolaba, ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Era solo Granger y nada más, pero sus pensamientos se detuvieron cuando san Potter declaro la muerte del señor tenebroso.

Posteriormente Ron y Neville felicitaron al niño que vivió, mientras Draco miraba detalladamente a la castaña, ella sintió su mirada y lo miro para sonreírle.

El rubio sabía que ya que ahora todo había terminado ya no existían razones para estar cerca de ella, finalmente el solo quería protegerla durante la guerra ¿no? y esta ya había concluido, sabia que ahora el pagaría por sus actos, ella se convertiría en la heroína del mundo Mágico, seria tan inalcanzable como las estrellas.

Se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse de allí cuando una delicada mano lo detuvo, al girar se encontró con los ojos de la castaña.

-Vamos al gran comedor o al menos a lo que queda de el, ahí hay enfermeras y podrán echar un vistazo a tus heridas

-No creo que sea lo más conveniente, es hora de irme, nadie quiere ver aun mortifago en estos momentos cuando se tienen razones para celebrar y otros para llorar por todos los que hoy han fallecido.

-Hermione – habló Harry- vamos, debes ir a que te vea un médico, necesitamos saber si no te han puesto un confundus

Ella vio como sus amigos la esperaban en la entrada del gran comedor, Ron la miraba como si ella se hubiera vuelto loca, ella sabia que la querían lejos del hurón, tenían miedo de que él le hubiera hecho daño, camino unos pasos hacia ellos para después regresar a Draco.

-Si no vas tu, yo tampoco- dijo en un susurro – por favor

Él solo la miro, había perdido esta batalla, asintió caminando atrás de ella mirando hacia al suelo, no quería entrar ahí y saber cuanto habían muerto por su culpa.

Cuando entraron al gran comedor, todos los presentes se pararon aplaudiendo al trio dorado y a longbottom, Draco deseaba salir corriendo, muchos lo miraban extrañados y un tanto confundidos.

Varias enfermeras se acercaron a ellos para atenderlos, dejando de lado al rubio lo que provoco que la castaña mirara indignadamente a la enfermera, estaba a punto de reclamarle cuando aurores aparecieron en el lugar.

-Buenas tardes para todos, es bueno ver que todo ha terminado, el ministerio de magia se ha puesto a trabajar inmediatamente para reconstruir todo lo posible, atrapar a los seguidores de Voldemort y desde hoy yo seré el ministro de Magia provisionalmente mientras se encuentra el candidato adecuado – anuncio kingsley, a quien todos aplaudieron sabiendo que el pertenecía a la orden del fénix.

Draco vio como Hermione se acercaba, como si pudiera leer sus pensamientos, sabía las razones por las cuales lo buscaba, seria llevado al ministerio o peor directo a azkaban.

En ese instante, dos aurores se colocaron a su lado, mientras que con un movimiento de varita sus manos estuvieron atadas a su espalda, Hermione ahora corría hacia él.

Todos miraban la escena en silencio, Draco Malfoy había sido atrapado sin poner resistencia, Kinsley se coloco frente a él

-Señor Malfoy, usted será sentenciado a azkaban solo se hara una audiencia para saber por cuantos años

-Eso es injusto- grito Hermione entre lagrimas a lo que todo mundo quedo en shock – no le pueden hacer eso ¡Harry! Haz algo por favor

-Herms, yo no puedo él debe pagar por lo que ha hecho y además porque quieres ayudarlo, Malfoy ha sido horrible contigo.

-Draco miro al suelo ante tal declaración, levanto la mirada para ver a los ojos a Hermione, ella nuevamente sintió como el Hurón invadía su cabeza.

"todo estará bien, ambos sabemos que es lo que merezco, cuídate y por favor solo te pido que busques a mi madre, la lleves a donde estuvimos esta mañana" las imágenes de la cabaña y su ubicación llegaron a la castaña. Ella utilizo todas sus fuerzas para entrar a la mente de Draco.

"Lo siento Malfoy pero si yo puedo evitarlo tú no iras a azkaban o al menos no te encerraran tan injustamente"

El rubio rompió la conexión, "que planeas" pensó, no tuvo que esperar mucho para saberlo; Hermione camino la poca distancia que los separaba, se colgó de su cuello abrazándolo fuertemente.

-No importa si tengo que fingirte amor o lo que haga falta pero no te iras, te lo debo, me salvaste- susurro en su oído

- No harás nada, no necesito tu ayuda Granger

- No finjas que me odias por lo menos no ahorita – entonces comenzó a llorar

Todos miraban atónitos la escena, ¿Qué estaba pasando? Harry agarraba a Ron para que este no saliera corriendo a separar a su amiga y a Malfoy.

Se separo de él mientras limpiaba unas cuantas lagrimas, Kingskey le indico a Harry que se la llevara de ahí, el pelinegro obedeció inmediatamente.

El niño que vivió la abrazo, ella tomo todo el valor que le quedaba para decir algo tan monstruoso como lo que estaba apunto de decir, las razones de porque lo hacia no las entendía pero se justificaba pensando que lo hacia porque Malfoy había salvado su vida

-Harry- se separa para verlo a los ojos- No puedes dejar que lo lleven a azkaban, yo no podría resistirlo

- De que estas hablando- el pelinegro la miraba desconcertado, miro a Malfoy y vio como este la miraba temeroso - Maldita sea que no sea lo que estoy pensando

- Por favor, Harry- cerro los ojos, tenia que decirlo de una vez- Yo lo quiero

Malfoy levantó su mirada del suelo que parecía tenerlo muy entretenido, Harry solo respiro Profundo mientras que Ron estaba en estado de shock al igual que la mayoría de los presentes.

Draco no podía dejar de escuchar "yo lo quiero", se repetía una tras otra vez en su cabeza ¿era parte del plan de Granger? O seria posible que ella estuviera diciendo la verdad; No eso era imposible pero aun así su corazón comenzó a palpitar velozmente con tan solo pensar que existía una posibilidad de que Hermione Granger pudiera quererlo.


	10. Hay más en ti

Hola! ya estoy de vuelta con nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste, en este podemos entender un poco a Draco pero no significa que las cosas vayan a estar tan bien, aun falta más por conocer.

**_Disclaimer: La Saga Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K Rowling_**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 10: Hay más en ti<p>

Las personas pasaban por todo el ministerio, unos dando los últimos detalles a la reconstrucción que solo había tomado unas cuantas horas, otros intentaban organizar todo lo posible y otros controlaban a aquellos capturados durante la guerra.

Hermione Granger paseaba de un lado a otro esperando a que kingsley saliera de su cita con la asamblea, su mejor amigo la miraba con preocupación, ella se había negado a ser atendida por medimagos y también a comer; había dejado claro que primero tenia que saber que pasaría con Draco Malfoy. Harry agradecía que Ron no estuviera ahí, ya era mucho haber perdido un hermano y no quería que estuviera presente para que viera como la persona que él amaba estaba desesperada por ayudar y declarar públicamente un cariño por su enemigo de toda la vida.

El azabache seguía en shock, ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? Eran dos preguntas que no dejaban de cruzar por su mente, Hermione, su amiga casi hermana decía querer a ¿Malfoy? Pero como era posible, estuvieron un año escondiéndose y cuando los llevaron a la Mansión Malfoy, no parecía haber algo diferente entre ellos, al menos que; No, eso no podía ser verdad o si, Tal ve ella fue la Razón por la cual no los delato pero si ese hubiera sido el caso entonces porque dejo que su tía la torturara. "¡Basta, Harry! No busques coherencia en esto que no la encontraras" se repetía mentalmente.

Kingsley salió de la sala de reunión, la castaña se acercó rápidamente esperando respuesta del nuevo ministro, ni ella sabia lo que estaba haciendo pero su voz interna le decía que no podía quedarse sin hacer nada por él, si fue un idiota por muchos años y probablemente lo siga haciendo pero le salvo la vida y eso era algo que ella no olvidaría.

-Lo haz conseguido, Hermione – habló el ministro - se les otorgara una audiencia a los Malfoy, por lo tanto debes declarar.

-Claro, eso no será ningún problema – contestó un poco tranquila

-Yo también quiero declarar- dijo Harry con firmeza

-Perfecto, se les notificara en cuanto se tenga una fecha y hora exacta

-Ministro, cree que sea posible que vea a Draco, solo unos minutos

-Kingsley, sigo siendo kingsley para ustedes- sonrió cálidamente- Veré que puedo hacer, vuelvo enseguida.

La ojimiel no podía dejar sentir esa opresión en el pecho, no sabia si estaba haciendo bien, estaba metiéndose en demasiados problemas por ayudarlo, a él, al Gran Malfoy, pero también sabia que el merecía ser juzgado, en tan solo unas horas había conocido una parte muy distinta, no era como ella creía y solo podía decir que estaba muy confundida. Sentía la mirada de Harry, sabia que el esperaba respuestas, explicaciones.

-Supongo que vas a declarar en su contra – comentó intentando prolongar más lo inevitable

-Aun no lo sé, todo depende de lo que tu tengas que decirme – dijo en un tono frio que hizo que la castaña sintiera un escalofrió

-Harry, sé que no entiendes mis razones y que tal vez creas que estoy demente pero yo no quiero esto para él.

-Sabes, todo este tiempo he estado pensando como es que todo paso, la captura en la mansión y como no nos delato, puedo asegurar que se dejo vencer, quizás lo hizo por ti, después de todo te quiere como tú a él ¿no?

Entro en pánico, Harry había estado sacando sus conclusiones y que podía decir ella, se dio cuenta que se estaba metiendo en una mentira que terminaría por ser descubierta ¿Qué le podía decir a Harry? Para su suerte kingsley regreso salvándola de tener que mentirle a su mejor amigo.

-Hermione, puedes verlo pero por 15 minutos solamente

-Gracias, no sabes lo mucho que significa para mi

Miro al azabache antes de seguir al ministro, caminaron por unos largos y obscuros pasillos del ministerio, que pasaría ahora, que le diría a Malfoy. Su corazón latía con rapidez, movía sus manos nerviosamente, jamás un trayecto se le había hecho tan largo como aquel, la voz de Kingsley la saco de sus pensamientos

-Perdón, ¿Qué? – preguntó apenada

-Que ya llegamos, recuerda solo quince minutos y arregle para que los guardias estén alejado así no tendrás que preocuparte de que los escuchen – le guiño el ojo

-Gracias – fue lo único que pudo salir de sus labios

El ministro se acercó a uno de los guardias que asintió rápidamente, este le indico a la castaña que lo siguiera hasta la celda de Draco, ella no podía dejar de mirar el horrible lugar, era mejor que azkaban en todo ámbito pero aun así sabia que ese lugar era la peor pesadilla de Malfoy.

Se detuvieron en la celda numero 13, el guardia abrió e indico que era seguro pasar, ella respiro profundo y entro a la obscuridad del lugar, escucho como la reja se cerraba detrás de ella, los pasos del guardia se fueron alejando hasta que fueron casi inaudibles.

-¿Malfoy? – pregunto temerosa, fue entonces donde lo vio, él estaba sentado en la cama que se encontraba en el fondo de la habitación, levanto su cabeza cuando escuchó su nombre y sus miradas se encontraron

-¿Qué paso con Draco? volvimos con los apellidos – preguntó intentando quitar la tensión - ¿Qué haces aquí? este no es un lugar para ti

-Tenia que asegurarme de que estuviera bien, he logrado que te dejen aquí, así que no tienes que preocuparte de que te lleven a azkaban y también tendrás una audiencia

-¿Por qué? – se levanto de su lugar, camino hacia ella y un poco de luz ilumino su cara , fue allí que ella noto que había estado llorando – porque me ayudas si tú más que nadie sabe que no la merezco, deja que me lleven a donde tenga que ir, sabia que algún día tendría que estar aquí

-Todos merecemos segundas oportunidades, tu me salvaste la vida y yo intento devolverte el favor, además al final estuviste de nuestro lado, creo que solo te diste cuenta de tu error y sé que hay mas en ti de lo que muestras

-No estés tan segura, lo que ves es lo que soy, no hay nada más

-Mentira, yo se lo que vi hace unas horas, creo en ti

-No te entiendo, simplemente no puedo

-No lo hagas, solo acepta mi ayuda; Hable con kigsley y yo declarare en la audiencia al igual que Harry

-Cual es el punto, tu palabra contra la de Potter no valdrá nada y lo sabes

-No pierdo nada con intentar

-Granger, no tenias que mentir por mi, no tenias que exponerte de esa manera, aun puedes retractarte

-No, fue mi decisión y no hay nada que pueda cambiar lo que hice

-¿Mis padres? – susurro

-Ellos fueron encontrados, intentaban huir cuando los aurores aparecieron y están aquí pero no se donde exactamente

-Sabes, no me importa quedarme aquí, lo único que deseo es que mi Madre no este involucrada en esto, ella no tiene por qué pagar por los errores de mi padre y los míos.

-Ella estará bien, lo prometo

Las posibilidades de cumplir su promesa eran escasas pero tenia que darle alguna clase de consuelo, sin pensarlo se acercó a él y le tomo las manos, noto que estaba heladas y temblorosas, tenia miedo de perder a su madre y era un sentimiento con el cual ella podía relacionarse.

-Todo estará bien, hare lo posible para que así sea

-Gracias, Hermione, eres mejor de lo que creía – unas lágrimas resbalaron por las mejillas de la castaña y entonces lo abrazo, en un inicio el no sabia como responder pero el calor que ella le transmitía era muy relajante, sus brazos se aferraron a ella mientras un sollozo escapa de su boca.

Sus dudas se habían ido, estaba haciendo lo correcto, jamás había visto a Draco Malfoy tan vulnerable y eso la había conmovido infinitamente; no solo estaba equivocada sobre el sino que podía identificarse con sus miedos, no importaba si tenia que inventar un noviazgo inexistente o lo que fuera pero ella se aseguraría de hacer todo lo posible para ayudarlo.

Los sollozos dejaron de escucharse, la fuerza de él disminuyo, se alejó para mirarla a los ojos, ella estiro su mano para limpiarle una lagrima, una vez que lo hizo y antes de que pudiera retirarle, él tomo su mano y deposito un beso en ella, un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de la ojimiel, antes de que pudiera salir de su sorpresa, sintió como los labios de él se impactaban sobre los suyos.

Este beso no era como los dos anteriores, este iba más allá, el la besaba con necesidad y pasión, ella se dejo llevar por el momento y respondió de la misma manera, abrió su boca permitiendo que el beso se profundizara aun más, las manos de ella rodearon su cuello y comenzaron a jugar con su cabello, mientras que el con un brazo la tomaba de la cintura y el otro lo tenia detrás del cuello de ella.

Él fue el primero en detenerse para controlar su respiración, ella hizo lo mismo mientras lo miraba asombrada, lo había hecho otra vez, se habían besado pero esta vez tenia significado, el problema era encontrar cual era este. Se escucharon pasos, el tiempo había terminado.

-Por favor no vuelvas a aquí, solo el día de la audiencia, este no es lugar para ti - se acercó y le dio un beso en la frente – ahora ve y descansa

-Draco, yo no puedo hacer eso, además tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo para saber que diremos en la audiencia

-Escucha , yo estaré bien y di lo que creas conveniente, yo confirmare todo lo que digas, por favor

-Esta bien, nos vemos pronto y cuídate.

Ella lo abrazo nuevamente, el guardia abrió la reja, era momento de irse pero una parte de ella no podía dejarlo ahí, deposito un pequeño beso en sus labios y salió corriendo de ahí antes de poder arrepentirse de lo que había hecho.

Draco la miro sorprendida mientras ella salía, otra vez por estúpido impulso la había besado, sus emociones eran un desastre, lo único que pudo calmarlo fue ella y eso estaba mal, no por quien era ella sino por quien era él.

Esa era un de las razones por la cual le había pedido no volver, si era cierto no era un lugar para ella pero también el no verla lo ayudaría a conservar la poca cordura que le quedaba, él no era bueno para ella, no era suficiente y siempre lo supo, desde que comenzó a verla mas que una simple sangresucia, desde que le había llamado la atención aquella tarde en su sexto año, mientras él se escondía en la torre de astronomía, asustado de lo que pasaría si fallaba en su misión, la cual se llevaría a cabo esa noche y fue cuando la vio entrar , se escondió mas para que ella no lo notara, ella estaba llorando, la luz del atardecer ilumino su rostro y pudo verla con detalle, el algún otro tiempo sus lagrimas lo hubieran hecho reír pero en aquel momento solo provocaron que se formara un nudo en su garganta, vio como ella limpiaba sus lagrimas y después sonrió con determinación, una sonrisa que lo desarmo y jamás creyó haber visto algo tan hermoso como ella.

Esa fue la última vez que la vio en Hogwarts, después todo inicio, él se encontraba en su mansión, teniendo que soportar gritos de los prisioneros y torturados, lo único que le permitía tranquilizarse era recordar su sonrisa, luego no podía evitar pensar en ella ¿Dónde estaría? ¿En que condiciones? Y después se daba cuenta de en quien estaba pensando y se enojaba consigo mismo.

Una noche su corazón se detuvo cuando su tía entro a su habitación gritando de felicidad, no pudo entender de qué le hablaba hasta que la siguió y se encontró de frente con Hermione Granger, fue como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, se enojo ¿Por qué habían sido tan estúpidos? Esperaba más de ellos, ahora todo había terminado.

Cuando su padre le pidió reconocer a Potter, él se mostros dudoso, si tan solo retrasaba mas el asunto por unos minutos podría pensar en como ayudarlo a escapar; su atención se centro en su tía cuando estaba exigía a gritos saber sobre la espada que ellos traían, Weasley y el niño que vivió fueron encerrados, dejándola solo a ella al merced de su tía.

Se le ordeno mantenerse a un lado, como siempre hizo lo que se esperaba de él, entonces la tortura comenzó para ambos, en un principio ella intentaba no llorar ni gritar pero no soporto mucho, comenzó a hacerlo y Bellatrix sonreía de gusto, él solo podía mirarla y morir por dentro.

Hermione lo miró mientras resbalaban lágrimas por sus pálidas mejillas, el deseo poder acercarse y consolarla pero no podía hacerlo, seria peor para ambos, solo intento decirle con la mirada que lo sentía pero probablemente ella no capto lo que quería decirle, estaba muy débil.

Weasley y Potter aparecieron de la nada, ayudando a la castaña a levantarse, todo paso muy rápido, le ordenaron pelear contra Harry pero realmente no quería hacerlo así que no dio lo mejor de si en ese pequeño duelo, tras unos minutos ya se habían desaparecido.

Ahora cada noches después de esa vez siempre soñaba con ella, en la manera en que se veía, la impotencia que el sentía y sobretodo lo mucho que le había afectado, esa noche no seria la excepción una vez más tendría pesadillas.


	11. La audiencia parte l

Hola, estoy de vuelta con un largo capitulo que espero que les guste, tal vez les parezca que es como un fin o algo así pero no es así, es algo vital que necesitaba escribir para el desarrollo de la historia.

Espero que no quieran matarme por el pequeño giro que le di a la historia,cualquier sugerencia es siempre bienvenida, no olviden dejar su review :)

**_Disclaimer: La Saga Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K Rowling_**

* * *

><p>Hermione miraba nuevamente el profeta mientras intentaba con mucho esfuerzo poder tomar un poco de café, sin tener a donde ir había aceptado quedarse unos días con Harry en la casa que su padrino le había heredado, no quería pues creía abusar de la hospitalidad de su amigo pero él le había insistido y declaro que no aceptaría una respuesta negativa de su parte. Considerando que era grimmauld place o la madriguera decidió quedarse con Harry, no es que no quiera a los weasley pero ellos estaban pasando por un momento difícil por haber perdido a un miembro de su familia y además no sabia como se comportaría con ellos, después de todo, ella había confirmado tener una relación con Malfoy cuando todos esperaban que ella estuviera con Ron.<p>

Sacudió su cabeza para despejarse de sus tormentosos pensamientos, volvió a concentrarse en el profeta donde en primera plana aparecía la fotografía de los malfoy anunciado su audiencia, la cual se llevaría a cabo dentro de 4 horas.

Tal como se lo había prometido a Draco, no volvió a verlo y de eso ya había pasado una semana, siete días pensando en que estaba pasando con ella, con esa insistente necesidad de saber de él. En más de una ocasión Harry había intentado hablar con ella para saber como había ocurrido todo con Malfoy, pero ella solo lo miraba unos segundos y luego se iba a encerrar a su habitación, desde que salió de aquella celda no había querido hablar con nadie por miedo a quebrar y comenzar a llorar por estarles mintiendo y por la culpa de saber que no podía dejar de extrañar los labios de Draco Malfoy.

-¡Ya no sé que hacer! Apenas come, no quiere hablar con nadie, tu las has visto y sabes al igual que yo que ella esta sufriendo, te juro que solo quiero que me hable y me diga que es lo que esta pasando pero cada vez que intento acercarme ella finge no verme

-Harry, entiéndela, como te sentirías si la persona que amas este a punto de ser juzgada y que probablemente tenga que permanecer en azkaban.

-Luna, la entiendo pero es que verla así me esta matando

-Oh merlín, por favor dime que no es lo que estoy pensando

Hermione dejo el profeta a un lado al escuchar la voz de Harry, inmediatamente reconoció la voz de su acompañante; Luna lovegood quien ha sido un gran apoyo para ella. Cuando regresaron del ministerio, la rubia los esperaba en casa de Potter, desde ese día no se había despegado de ahí, era la única que no la hacia hablar, solo se acercaba y hablaba sin parar, se aseguraba que la castaña intentara comer y le susurraba palabras de aliento para superar lo que estaba pasando con su "amado"

No podía seguir escuchando la conversación, no quería saber que es lo que Luna habia descubierto que la tenia tan desconcertada, dejo sobre la mesa su taza de café casi intacta, salió de la cocina buscando un lugar donde no pudiera ser encontrada, sin querer llego a la habitación donde permanecía el árbol genealógico de los black, donde su amigo había restaurado a Sirius y a tonks agregando a su vez a lupin y teddy.

Su mirada se centro en Narcisa Black, que a su vez se unía con Lucius Malfoy y por debajo de ambos estaba Draco Malfoy. Gruño con frustración ¿Por qué tenia que estar en todas partes? Ni si quiera entendía porque él podía provocar tantas emociones ella.

-Oh merlín, por favor dime que no es lo que estoy pensando

-No sé lo que esta pasando por tu cabeza, pero sé que es algo que no tiene fundamento

-Harry, tú no estas así solo porque Hermione no te habla ni porque como esta, tu no la ves como una amiga ¿vas a negarlo?

-Por supuesto que no la veo como una amiga, es como mi hermana

-Vas a utilizar esa carta ¿enserio? A mi no me mientas Harry Potter, esta así porque también mueres de celos, te duele que ella no te haya contado nada de malfoy y que lo prefiera a él

-Ni me lo menciones

-A eso me refiero, no te hagas el que no sabe de que hablo, atrévete a desmentirme, anda hazlo

-Maldita sea, ¡tienes razón!, esta bien ahí esta lo dije, estoy confundido porque se supone que yo amo a Ginny pero todo este tiempo que estuve lejos de ella me di cuenta que su ausencia no me dolía en cambio cada movimiento de Hermione me preocupaba, cuando bellatrix la torturo sentía que moría, quería gritar quien era para que la dejara tranquila, cada grito era una puñalada en mi pecho y si me pongo a pensar la única persona que ha estado conmigo incondicionalmente ha sido ella y perderla seria perder a mi también. – sollozo mientras escondía su rostro entre sus manos

-Oh Harry, tu mismo lo haz dicho " se supone que amas a ginny" necesitas estar un tiempo lejos de aquí, pensar que es lo quieres, el más afectado en esta guerra eres tú, realmente si estas confundido pero debes diferenciar si lo que sientes por hermy es amor o si es agradecimientos y un profundo cariño.

-Lo sé, una vez que todo con los malfoy termine me iré, quizás a Italia o Francia pero lo más lejos posible, necesito encontrarme a mi mismo y necesito dejar de vivir del pasado

-Así se habla, yo no le diré a nadie de tus planes hasta que tu decidas hacerlo si es que así lo decides

-No, lo mejor es que nadie sepa donde iré pero por lo pronto no puedo dejarla sola, me iré una vez que sepa que estará bien con malfoy o sin él

-No te preocupes, ella es una persona fuerte y saldrá adelante, ten por seguro que podrás irte con tranquilidad

-Eso espero. Porque no vas a comer algo en lo que busco a Hermione, ya casi es hora de irnos.

Luna no respondió, se fue inmediatamente a la cocina, sabia que lo que el azabache quería intentar hablar con ella antes de partir al ministerio.

Harry limpió sus lágrimas, se levanto del cómodo sillón en el que momentos antes le había confesado a luna todo lo que lo estaba ahogando.

Salió de la sala, dispuesto a buscar a la castaña en su habitación pero al subir un par de escalones pudo notar que la puerta de la habitación donde se encuentra el árbol genealógico de su padrino estaba entreabierta y al juraba haberla dejado cerrada, deshizo sus pasos y se dirigió a cerrar aquella puerta, en una par de segundos ya estaba ahí, jalo la puerta para poder cerrarla cuando el aroma a vainilla nublo sus sentidos, el aroma que solo le podía pertenecer a su querida castaña.

Abrió nuevamente la puerta, para encontrarse a una castaña dormida sobre el suelo, con mucho cuidado camino hacia a ella, se incoó a su lado, con su mano quito uno de sus cabellos de su rostro para poder admirarla mejor, entonces notó el rastro de lagrimas secas, nuevamente había estado llorando.

Volteo al frente, miro la posible causa de que su Hermione derramara tantas lagrimas, Draco malfoy. Él se sentó en el suelo y la sostuvo en sus brazos mientras que con una mano acariciaba su rostro.

-Realmente lo quieres, princesa- susurró – era suficiente el tener que callar todos mi sentimientos por el bien de Ron, pero ahora me doy cuenta que quizás ningún de los dos tenemos esperanza contigo, al parecer tu ya has decidido.

Besó su frente, luego su mejilla, la otra y por un instante se detuvo a admirar sus labios que cada vez se le dificultaba ignorarlos, era como si lo llamaran, muchas veces mientras escapaban él tenia que salir de la acogedora casa de acampar porque la tentación de besarla era demasiada, ella tan inocente como siempre jamás se dio cuenta de sus intenciones.

-Si el que el este libre hace que dejes de llorar, haré hasta lo imposible para ayudarlo, todo sea por ti, mi dulce Hermione – no pudo resistirse y colocó un casto beso sobre sus labios – yo podría hacerte feliz, podría y puedo amarte como nadie si tan solo me correspondieras.

Nuevamente besó su frente, hundió su nariz en su rizado cabello y sabia que esta seria la única oportunidad que tendría para estar así con ella, decidiendo no prolongar su tortura, se levanto con ella en sus brazos y la llevó a su habitación.

-Descansa, pronto vendré a despertarte – susurró, luego colocó un beso en su frente y posó una manta sobre su cuerpo

Suspiro, se dio la vuelta para retirarse pero una delicada mano impidió su escape, no volteo a mirarla, se quedo en la misma posición hasta que la voz que tenia una semana esperando escuchar invadió sus oídos.

-No te vayas, por favor – suplico, él volteo a mirarla

-Descansa, lo necesitas

-Por favor, solo abrázame

A Harry se le rompió el corazón, ella no era de las personas que se miraban vulnerables pero en ese momento la miró como si estuviera hecha de porcelana y cualquier movimiento en falso podría quebrarla. No puso resistencia y la abrazó como nunca, demostrando el miedo que tenia de perderla, ella también se aferro a él

-Perdóname, por favor, he sido egoísta y no he estado para ti cuando sé que necesitas de todo el amor y apoyo posible

-"solo tu amor necesito" pensó – hey, no pasa nada, es mi turno de ser tu apoyo

-Gracias, te quiero mucho y espero que jamás lo olvides

-Jamás, pero si tu no olvidas lo mucho que significas para mi " que es tanto que hasta duele" pensó nuevamente

-Prometo no encerrarme en mi misma otra vez, lo siento

-Eso espero, pero es hora de limpiar esas lagrimas y estar lista para ir al ministerio, no queremos que el hurón se quede ahí o ¿si?

Intentó bromear, pero cada palabra le dolía. Ella solo asintió y rompió el abrazo, el azabache inmediatamente sintió un vacío, no espero más, salió de la habitación en busca de aire fresco, de aire que no estuviera contaminado con su dulce aroma.

Una hora más tarde, Luna, Harry y Hermione ya se encontraban en el ministerio. El azabache mantenía una tranquila conversación con el ministro, mientras Luna intentaba calmar los nervios de la castaña.

-Hey, todo saldrá bien

-No lo sé, tengo un presentimiento de que no será así, algo me dice que debo verlo

-Mira, iré a hablar con kingsley para saber si puedes verlo antes de la audiencia pero no prometo nada

-Gracias, Luna

Harry sospecho lo que quería Luna desde que la vio caminando hacia donde estaba, mientras ella hablaba con el ministro él no podía dejar de mirar a su Hermione, pero se distrajo cuando por la entrada de la sala entraron dos pelirrojos, Ron y Ginny.

Merlín, ¿podrías complicar más esto? Ahora no solo tenia que mantener su cordura sino que tendría que evitar ser él que consolara a Hermione durante a audiencia y además mantener su distancia de su castaña porque ginny estaría presente.

Luna lo sacó de sus pensamientos, le dedico una mirada de comprensión, ya que ella sabia todo lo que le estaba ocurriendo. Le indico que fueran con Hermione, donde los dos hermanos ya estaban sentados a su lado pero se podía sentir la tensión en el ambiente.

Luna con poco tacto se sentó en medio de Hermione y de ron provocando que este se moviera mientras bufaba.

-podrás verlo después del juicio de su madre, ella será la primera solo tienes que esperar un poco, diremos que iremos al baño o por aire fresco y podrás ir a verlo – susurro Luna para que solo la castaña la escuchara, ella asintió

Harry, las miró intrigado pero no comentó nada ya que supuso de qué hablaban. El ministro se hizo presente, todos los presente se pusieron de pie para dar inicio a la audiencia. Tras un breve saludo, kinsgley ordenó que todos tomaran asiento.

-Se decidió que La familia Malfoy como a muchas otras familias tuvieran derecho a una audiencia para determinar su participación en la guerra, contaremos con la declaración de testigos claves y que por lo tanto se tomara en cuenta para tomar el veredicto. Solicito respeto de cada uno de ustedes, solo podrán hablar si se les solicita, sin más que agregar, comenzamos. Por favor hagan pasar a la señora Narcisa Malfoy.

Las puertas se abrieron, escoltada por tres hombres, la señora malfoy caminaba con elegancia y el porte que siempre la han caracterizado. Hermione no pudo evitar sentir una opresión en el pecho al recordar la manera en que Draco le había dicho que solo quería que su madre fuera libre si eso implicaba que él se quedara en prisión.

Harry miraba con atención a la mujer que le había salvado la vida, a nadie le había comentado sobre ese suceso por lo que sabia que todos se sorprenderían cuando sea llamado para declarar.

-Se le acusa a la señora Narcisa Malfoy de ser cómplice del señor tenebroso, su casa fue utilizada como la guarida de este, al igual que se le acusa de la participación en sus planes y el desarrollo de los mismos ¿Cómo se declara?

-Me declaro culpable de haber permitido que ese monstruo se alojara en mi casa al igual de estar presente en la organización de sus planes pero me declaro inocente de haber participado en ellos. – terminó con la cabeza en alto

-Muy bien, no se ha podido localizar muchos testigos que declaren en su caso pero contamos con dos personas que han decidido hablar a su favor.

Hermione vio como la señora Malfoy se sorprendió, ya que al igual que su hijo pensaba que no tenía salida.

-Se llama al estrado a la Señora Andrómeda Tonks

Las miradas se fijaron en la señora que tomo su lugar en la silla colocada en el centro de la habitación.

-¿Qué parentesco tiene con la señora Malfoy?

-Soy su hermana, he de decir que es la primera vez que la veo en años

-¿Podría explicar?

-Mis padres me despojaron de mi lugar en la familia black por ir en contra de las creencias de los sangre pura, yo me case con una persona que ellos consideraron inferior a mi por lo que le prohibieron a mis hermanas cualquier contacto conmigo.

-¿Que desea declara en este caso?

-Mi hermana Jamás fue una mujer de poco corazón, la mujer que esta ante a ustedes es la creación de Lucius Malfoy, a pesar de que se nos prohibió comunicarnos nosotras seguíamos haciendo a escondidas, cissy me dijo lo mucho que quería huir de casa cuando anunciaron su compromiso, intente ayudarla pero fue muy tarde, la última vez que hablamos, mi hermana se había convertido en una mujer fría, sin vida, siempre bajo las ordenes de su esposo. Sé que ella jamás quiso ser parte de los planes del señor tenebroso, él tenia estrictas leyes que debían cumplirse, si el padre de familia era mortifago toda la familia debía ser su fiel sirviente, como verán Narcisa no tuvo otra opción, no justifico el que no haya buscado ayuda o se hubiera unido a la orden pero veo desde el punto de vista de madre y ella hizo lo que tenia que hacer para mantener a su familia a salvo.

-¿Algo más que desee agregar?

-Es todo, espero que el Wizengamot tome la mejor decisión

Algo que le pareció a la castaña que jamás vería seria ver a Narcisa Malfoy contener lágrimas que estaban apunto de salir, ella era solo una mujer que había protegido a su familia, Hermione sabia que la declaración de Andrómeda no era suficiente para que la dejaran libre, necesitaban un milagro.

-Continuamos con el segundo y ultimo testigo, se llama al Señor Harry Potter.

Murmullos se escucharon en la sala, la castaña se levanto de su asiento para mirar a su amigo que también se había levantado, paso frente a ella, se acercó y le susurro "todo saldrá bien, será libre"

Aun aturdida tomo su lugar, que es lo que iba a hacer Harry, ella había prometido a malfoy la libertad de su madre sabiendo que no eran muchas las posibilidades pero su Harry declaraba a su favor la probabilidad era mayor.

-Señor Potter, dígame que puede decirnos que nos ayude a tomar nuestro veredicto

No es mucho lo hay que decir, pero les aseguro que si deciden que la señora Malfoy permanezca en azcaban estarán cometiendo el peor error en su vida, sino fuera por la mujer que ustedes acusan de ser cómplice de voldemort esta guerra Jamás hubiera llegado a su fin o por lo menos Tom hubiera cumplido su objetivo y yo estaría muerto, ella es la responsable de que yo este con vida y que por lo tanto haya terminado con el señor obscuro, le mintió para salvar la vida de su hijo y para salvar la mía. En el encuentro que tuve en el bosque prohibido con él, me lanzo un avada, fue la señora malfoy quien me declaró muerto cuando ella claramente pudo notar mi respiración. No se ustedes pero la considero una persona clave para mi triunfo, la decisión es suya pero les prometo que si el veredicto no es a favor de la señora, yo me encargare todos los días de estar aquí esperando que se haga justicia.

Ante tal reto que mostró Harry, todos se sorprendieron, Narcisa estaba al borde de las lágrimas y Hermione no podía dejar de sentir orgullo de su amigo.

-Muy bien, se puede retirar señor Potter, el Wizengamot tomara su decisión por lo que nos retiramos unos momentos, enseguida estaremos de vuelta con el veredicto final.

La tensión en la sala disminuyo, Hermione no espero a que Harry llegara a su lugar, bajo de las estradas del publico y corrió a su encuentro con su amigo, abrazándolo con mucha fuerza

-Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, te mirabas tan seguro

-Gracias, era lo menos que podía hacer, me salvo la vida

-Porque no me dijiste – comento mientras lo golpeaba en el brazo

-Lo mencione, te dije que después de explicaba pero ya sabes, todo lo que paso después

-Oh Harry, eres el mejor.

El azabache observó como los weasley los miraban, sabía que Ron la quería, pero en el corazón no se manda y además ninguno de los dos tenía oportunidad con ella. Por lo pronto sabia que tenía que hablar con Ginny pero eso seria una vez que supiera a donde iría.

Tomaron sus asientos justo a tiempo, el Wizengamot entró a la sala, kingsley tomó su lugar, con voz clara y fuerte ordenó silencio.

-Solicito la presencia de la señora Malfoy en el centro- escoltada de ahora dos guardias, tomo la posición indicada- El Wizengamot analizó cuidadosamente las declaraciones, la decisión ha sido tomada, se declara a la señora Narcisa Malfoy inocente, solo se le pide que se mantenga fuera de cualquier tipo de magia obscura, al igual que se le obliga a realizar trabajos de caridad.

-Muchas gracias, para mi será un placer ayudar a otros – dijo mientras se le retiraban las cadenas de sus muñecas.

Harry tomó de la mano a Hermione para levantarla de su asiento, aun sin soltarla abrieron camino para encontrarse con Narcisa quien a su vez buscaba a Harry y a su hermana.

-Señora Malfoy, me alegra mucho que realmente se haya hecho justicia

-Oh señor Potter, no sabe lo agradecida que estoy

-No tiene por qué estarlo, al contrario como dije antes, le debo mi vida

-¿Cree que pueda darle un abrazo?

Solo si deja de llamarme señor potter

Ambos sonrieron, lagrimas caían por las mejillas de Hermione, la señora frente a ella definitivamente no era la misma a la que vio la noche que llevados a la mansión malfoy.

Harry se separó de la señora, la cual ignoraba totalmente la presencia de la castaña, ya que su atención era toda para el azabache. Él lo notó por lo que decidió presentarlas oficialmente, después de todo su hijo y ella tenían algo que ver.

-Señora Malfoy, ella es Hermione Granger , fue por ella que se les concedió la audiencia.

Narcisa dejo de sonreír cuando su mirada se poso en la joven, la reconocía perfectamente, también noto que ella llevaba una blusa manga larga, "seguramente por la cicatriz" pensó, vio como la castaña se incomodo con su mirada, se acercó a la muchacha y la envolvió en sus brazos para la sorpresa de ella.

-Oh espero que algún día puedas perdonarme, debí ayudarte y a cambio tu decides ayudarnos sin merecer tu buena intención

-Señora Malfoy, yo sé que no había mucho que usted pudiera hacer, el pasado es pasado y prefiero no pensar en esa noche.

-Ustedes dejen de llamarme señora Malfoy, soy narcisa o cissy si lo prefieren. Ahora alguien sabe si puede ver a mi hijo

Luna se acercó al trio, si Hermione quería verlo tenia que ser en ese momento, no quería interrumpir la escena pero tenia que hacerlo.

-Hermione, te he estado buscando

-Oh si, señora, perdón Narcisa debo retirarme un momento, me alegra que todo haya salido bien para usted

-Espera, crees que pueda hablar contigo a solas

Luna le hizo una señal de que fuera breve, así que no puso resistencia y se apartó de las personas para hablar con Narcisa.

-¿Que es lo que desea hablar?

-De mi hijo, por supuesto

-Yo no sé que …

-Basta, los vi antes de que lo llamáramos a nuestro lado en el patio de Hogwarts, la distancia fue lo suficiente pero sus miradas los delataron, no sabia si eras tu no podía reconocerte pero ahora que te tengo frente puedo confirmar mi sospecha, no se exactamente que es lo que esta pasando pero algo me dice que debo confiar en ti así que si vas a verlo ahora dile por favor que lo quiero y que estaré bien, tratare de que me dejen verlo pero por lo pronto que sepa de mi a través de ti

-Yo le diré, gracias pensé que me quería lejos

-Querida niña, no lo haría eso a mi Draco , ahora ve que el tiempo que te han concedido no creo que dure mucho

La castaña camino con rapidez hacia Luna, quien la tomo de la mano para apresurar su paso, una vez fuera de la sala se dirigieron al área de celdas, donde kingsley las esperaba para poder retirarse.

-Hermione, tienes 10 minutos, ahora tengo que irme que me esperan para dar inicio a la audiencia de Lucius

-Gracias y enseguida nos vemos

-Hermy, te esperare aquí

-Luna, gracias, significa mucho para mi que estés aquí

No espero respuesta, ingreso a aquel obscuro y frio lugar hasta encontrarse con la celda 13, donde una vez fuera respiro profundo para poder calmarse.

Abrieron la celda permitiendo su entrada, una vez que se cerro tras de ella la puerta, los guardias se retiraron. Miro a Draco sobre la pequeña cama, estaba sentado de tal manera que sus rodillas ocultaban su rostro.

-¿Draco? – ante la voz de la joven, se incorporó inmediatamente, camino hacia ella para quedar frente a frente

-¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó sorprendido

-Es el día de la audiencia, dijiste que no volviera hasta este día ¿no te informaron?

-Tal vez, pero aquí no tengo sentido del tiempo

-Bueno, pues la ultima vez que nos vimos fue hace una semana, tengo entendido que hoy es tu juicio o más tardar mañana

-¿Mis padres? ¿los han condenado? – preguntó con cierta urgencia, la castaña sonrío - ¿Qué pasa?

-Narcisa me pidió que te dijera que te quiero y que ella esta bien, espera que puedan dejar que pase a verte

-¿Quieres decir que ella esta libre?

-Si, Ella esta libre

Draco acabó con la distancia, la abrazó de tal manera que los pies de ella dejaron de tocar el suelo mientras él la giraba, cuando dejo que tocara el suelo, le beso ambos mejillas.

-Es la mejor noticia que me han dado, muchas gracias

-Bueno, tu tía Andrómeda y Harry fueron los que hicieron todo

-¿Potter? Él hablo a favor de mi madre

-Así es, después cuando puedas ver a tu madre ella te contara, peor ahora quiero saber como estas

-Con esta noticia, estupendo

-Me imagino, tu también serás libre

-Seamos realistas, mis posibilidades son menores y es por eso que quiero pedirte un favor

-Lo que quieras

-Necesito que vayas a un lugar por algunas cosas, es un baúl de plata con los tesoros más preciados de mi madre y los míos, esta en la habitación en el suelo una de las maderas es solo adorno ahí la lo encontraras y ya que lo tengas, cuando tengas oportunidad se lo das a mi madre, no tengo mi varita ni energía para hacer magia no verbal así que necesito que pongas atención a la imagen que tratare de transmitirte.

La castaña cerró los ojos, poco a poco la imagen de una cabaña fue apareciendo en su mente, estaba un poco borrosa pero se veía que estaba entre montañas.

-¿La tienes?

-Si,¿exactamente donde esta?

-Francia, ya haz estado ahí

-¿Es esa la cabaña donde prácticamente me secuestraste?

-Porque solo recuerdas lo negativo, fue el lugar de nuestro primer beso y es un lugar que solo nosotros -conocemos.

Ella se sonrojo, a lo cual él sonrió y la besó, con delicadeza, ternura, dulzura algo que ella no creía que él podría demostrar, separo sus labios de lo de la castaña para poder depositar besos en todo su rostro.

-No se lo que me pasa contigo, es como si fueras mi debilidad y mi fuerza a la vez – susurró en el oído de la castaña, lo que a ella le provocó escalofríos – nublas mis sentidos con tu voz y con tu aroma

-Draco

-No digas nada, solo prométeme que harás eso por mi y que no trataras de buscarle sentido a esto ni razón solo hay que disfrutarlo.

Ella asintió aturdida por las sensaciones que él le hacia sentir, los pasos de los guardias se escucharon a lo lejos.

-Es hora de irte, dile a mi madre que la quiero y que necesito hablar con ella, que intente verme

-Yo le diré, te prometo que traeré de vuelta lo que me pides y por favor cuídate

-Lo mismo para ti, nos vemos pronto

La besó una última vez, dejándola ir antes de que los guardias los vieran. Ella lo miró, después salió de aquel lugar para encontrarse con Luna.

Draco suspiro, confiaba en ella para traer de vuelta aquel baúl de plata, sonrió al recordar su cara sonrojada. No había mentido aquel era un lugar que solo ellos conocían y hacia permanecería, si tan solo saliera de ahí pronto, podría decirle lo que sentía por ella o lo que estaba comenzando a sentir por ella y ese seria su lugar secreto, solo para ellos dos.


	12. Entre decisiones y discusiones

¡Hola! he vuelto, no hay disculpas ni excusas que puedan justificar tanto tiempo de ausencia, solo me queda agradecer a los lectores que permanecen interesado si es que los hay.

Ya abandone muchísimo tiempo el mundo de los fanfics así que ya podrán saber de mi más seguido, por lo pronto estoy trabajando en esta historia, "te llevo en mi corazón" y en nuevo proyecto.

Este capitulo esta entre medio de las audiencias porque hay muchos detalles que deben saber por el bien de la historia, en el siguiente ya podrán leer la parte 2 de la audiencia, por si se preguntaban la continuación de los títulos de los capítulos. Espero que les guste y no olviden hacerme llegar sus opiniones.

* * *

><p>Narcisa Malfoy no era mujer a la que se le escapaban los detalles, siempre estaba en constante alerta, había tenido que vivir con el mismo señor tenebroso y debía estar atenta para captar cualquier cosa que pudiera ser sobre su hijo, aprendió a leer muy bien a su heredero, a pesar de que él siempre disimula lo que le pasa.<p>

Por eso mismo estaba decidida a ver su Draco, después de que se despidió de él en aquel puente algo le impido irse, tenia que saber que su hijo estaría bien y tenia que saber la razón de su cambio, lo había visto en sus ojos, su Draco no era el mismo y eso la intrigaba, fue entonces que los aurores aparecieron y fueron capturados.

Le habían concedido su libertad gracias a Harry Potter y a su hermana, a la cual tenia que agradecer porque a pesar de todo lo ocurrido entre ellas, estuvo ahí para ayudarla; la buscaría después, lo primero era ver a su hijo, Harry había conseguido la autorización para poder visitarlo, ahí estaba a unos pasos de la celda donde estaba su hijo, respiro profundo, ella también estuvo en alguna de esas celdas pero una madre jamás espera ver a su niño en esas condiciones, no podía retrasar más el momento, asintió al guardia que le preguntaba si estaba lista para entrar.

En cuanto la reja se cerró atrás de ella, no tuvo que esperar mucho para ver su hijo porque este ya la estaba abrazando mientras sollozaba, Narcisa se aferro a él y le susurraba cosas al oído esperando que lo ayudaran a calmarse. Tras unos segundos Draco dejo de llorar, limpió sus lágrimas y miro a su madre.

-Madre, realmente eres libre

-Si mi pequeño, pronto estaremos juntos cuando tu también seas libre

-Ambos sabemos que eso no pasara por lo menos no pronto

-Escúchame bien, si no lograras salir de aquí, hare lo imposible para que te den tu libertad

-No, si tengo que quedarme aquí, lo haré

-Oh draco, hablas con tanta determinación, me asusta

-Cometí errores y debo pagar por ellos, así es la vida

-Estoy tan orgullosa de ti, te quiero más que a mi vida y espero que no lo olvides

-Jamás, sé que no te lo digo seguido o más bien nunca, pero te adoro madre, espero que algún día podamos ser una familia como debe de ser, sin magia obscura, sin nadie a quien servir

-Tu con una esposa y yo con nietos – sonrió

-Madre, por favor no es momento para pensar en eso, solo tengo 17 y no sabemos cuanto tiempo estaré aquí y sin contar que nadie querrá relacionarse con alguien como yo

-Estas muy equivocado, a mi me parece que hay una persona muy interesada en ti, ¿como se llama? Oh si, -Hermione Granger

-No quiero hablar de ella, no ahora

-Perdona pero como tu madre que soy, creo que merezco saber que esta pasando con esa jovencita, si mi memoria no me falla, es de ella de quien tanto te quejabas y decías odiar

-Eso cambio, mira no puedo decirte que esta pasando porque ni yo lo entiendo, solo te diré que le he pedido de favor que te entregue algunas cosas, ya sabes cosas valiosas de los malfoy, entre ellas esta el dije de la abuela

-Oh merlín, estas queriendo decir que por años me hiciste creer que lo habías perdido cuando se suponía que debías de regalárselo a Astoria Greengrass

-Ambos sabemos lo que ese dije puede hacer, ella no era merecedora de tan preciada joya

-Lo sé, pero era y sigue siendo tu prometida

-Ya no, con el fin de esta guerra muchas cosas cambiarán, yo he cambiado y no estoy dispuesto a seguir con los planes que padre había elegido para mi, así que de una vez hazles saber a los greengrass que el compromiso ha terminado, al menos hazlo oficial, ya que ellos no permitirán que esto continúe, su hija es muy preciada para casarse con un mortifago

-Esta bien, de igual manera no tenia lo que se requiere para ser una Malfoy

-Excelente, ahora necesito que me escuches con cuidado

…

Harry no quiso estar presente en la audiencia de lucius Malfoy, después de asegurarse de que Narcisa tuviera el permiso para visitar a su hijo prefirió permaneces fuera de la sala, pensando en su futuro, lo cual era muy complicado, porque al fin podía ser libre, vivir una vida tranquila pero no sabia como iniciar, que hacer.

Seguro tendría que terminar su año en Hogwarts o quizá podría aceptar la oferta que le hizo kingsley de unirse al entrenamiento de aurores o podría reconstruir la casa de sus padres, también podría viajar por el mundo. El problema es que cada vez que imaginaba haciendo cada una de estas cosas, no se encontraba solo, a su lado estaba una muy sonriente Hermione.

Como podía querer construir un futuro con una persona que no lo quería de la misma manera que él la quería a ella, como podía iniciar una nueva vida si no la tendría a ella para compartirla, sabía más que ella no le pertenecía, como pudo no darse cuenta de que ella estaba con alguien más, si tan solo aquella vez que Ron los había abandonado le hubiera dicho lo que sentía por ella, era un cobarde y por eso la había perdido, pero como puedes perder a alguien que nunca fue tuyo y eso es lo que más duele.

-¿Pensando en ella? – una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos

-¿Qué? ¿en quién?

-Vamos Harry, en mi hermana

-No, pensaba en mi futuro – dijo intentando no ver a los ojos a su mejor amigo

-Si, ahora podrás hacer lo que quieras sin tener que esconderte, puedes dejar de preocuparte de que alguien -quiera matarte – rio para animar al pelinegro

-Es que no sé qué hacer, por donde comenzar, me siento perdido

-Con el tiempo encontraras tu camino, como todos tenemos que hacerlo

-Gracias Ron, espero que pronto todos podamos superar esto

-Así será, ya lo veras, pero bueno creo ambos queremos hablar de algo pero lo estamos evitando

-Hay mucho de qué hablar

-Pero solo hay un tema que nos importa a los dos, Hermione

-Ella está quedándose conmigo, no sé si te lo dijo

-No lo hizo, pero imagine que así sería, ella ¿ha estado bien?

-No, siempre que la veo está llorando y cuando no llora no me habla, está muy mal y me siento el peor amigo del mundo porque nunca pude ver que ella amaba a malfoy, nunca me di cuenta de nada

-Harry, intenta estar enamorado de ella y enterarte que solo jugo contigo

-Me imagino como haz de sentirte – "sé cómo te sientes" pensó

-Bueno, iré a casa a ver como esta mamá, regresaré más tarde si es que la audiencia de malfoy es hoy

Harry solo asintió, miró irse a su amigo y no pudo evitar sentirse mal por lo que estaba pasando, pronto sintió como si las paredes del lugar se comprimieran, tenía que salir de ahí, tomar aire y prepararse para apoyar a la castaña, para poder soportar como ella sufre por alguien más, alguien que no la merece y que no podría amarla como él.

…

Hermione se apareció justo en el lugar que Draco le había indicado, fue la aparición más difícil que había hecho en su vida, no solo por la poca información de la ubicación del lugar sino por la dificultad que tuvo para concentrarse, en su mente pasaban una y otra vez las palabras del rubio, su corazón latía con tan solo recordar sus besos. Sacudió su cabeza como si con eso los pensamientos se alejarían, respiro profundo y comenzó a buscar lo que Malfoy le había pedido.

Entró a la habitación donde apenas un tiempo atrás ella había permanecido inconsciente, las cosas estaban tal y como las habían dejado, sobre la cama aún se podían ver algunas gotas de sangre que ya estaban perdiendo su color rojo para ser de un color entre café y tinto.

Dejando de mirar la cama, camino por la habitación tratando de ubicar la tabla de madera que estuviera hueca, fue entonces donde piso cerca de la cama y un sonido peculiar llamó su atención, se incoo a un lado del lugar donde provenía el sonido, sacó su varita y con un movimiento el pedazo de madera se movió revelando un baúl de plata.

Sonrió complacida cuando lo sacó y volvió a colocar todo como estaba, antes de irse limpió la cabaña con la ayuda de su varita, cuando termino coloco el baúl en su bolso, el acompañante de sus aventuras, miró una vez más el lugar y desapareció.

...

Harry había decidido irse a casa a tomar un baño y tratar de descansar, una vez que estuvo listo opto por hacerse algo de comer, así que ahora se encontraba en la cocina pensando que podía cocinar antes de que kreacher lo atrapara y no lo dejara hacer nada; estaba sirviéndose un vaso con jugo de calabaza cuando el sonido de una aparición se escuchó en la sala.

-Harry – llamó alguien desde la sala

-En la cocina, herms

La castaña se dirigió a la cocina a encontrarse con su amigo, que se encontraba atareado buscando que comer, ella sonrió ya que amaba la cara de despreocupación de su Harry, pero que ella sabía que solo era un gesto, podía ver su cerebro trabajando desde kilómetros.

-Si kreacher te sorprende aquí, jamás se lo perdonara

-Lo sé, por eso hago esto lo más rápido posible, a veces preferiría que me siguiera odiando a que ande detrás de mí todo el día

-Solo lo hace por complacerte, pero eso no es de lo que quería hablar, de hecho no hay nada de lo que quiera hablar, solo quiero estar contigo, he sido una pésima amiga, tú con todo esto de la guerra y yo con todo lo otro

-¿Te refieres a malfoy? – trató de no sonar molesto

-Si, a él pero no hablemos de eso, mejor dime sobretodos esos pensamientos rodeando tu cabeza

-Hagamos un trato, yo te digo lo que quieres saber si a cambio comes conmigo, lo necesitas y lo sabes

-Suena razonable, solo porque me interesa lo que te pasa y porque mi apetito ha vuelto

-Excelente, toma asiento mientras preparo la comida

-Hermione rodó los ojos ante la actitud de su amigo, pero aun así hiso lo que le pidió, por unos momentos ambos permanecieron en silencio, Harry intentaba concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo mientras miraba de reojo a la castaña ya que ella no le quitaba la vista de encima, lo que ponía de nervios al azabache.

-Lo más rápido que pude hacer fueron sándwiches – dijo Harry para terminar con el silencio mientras se dirigía a la mesa con los platos

-Es perfecto, te quedan mejor que a mí

-Hermione, ambos sabemos que no me superas en el arte de la cocina

-Eso es porque prometiste enseñarme y jamás lo hiciste

-Disculpa, pero el mundo no se salva solo

-Espero que ahora puedas regalarme un poco de tu tiempo

-Claro, tu solo di la fecha y hora

-Más te vale, Harry Potter

-Si, ahora comienza a comer o yo no hablo

-Ya voy, comienza puedo escucharte y comer al mismo tiempo

-Claro señorita puedo hacer mil cosas a la vez, pero eso no es el punto,no sé cómo iniciar, son tantas cosas, la escuela, futura carrera, ginny, todas estas ceremonias, los juicios, solo quiero que todo tome su curso

-Elije un tema sobre el más te urge hablar

-En ese caso serían dos muy importantes, ginny y mi futuro

-Ahora dime que es lo que te preocupa sobre ella

-No estoy seguro que de que quiera seguir con ella, no románticamente me refiero, no siento lo mismo y lo que está pasando con su familia me impide decirle como realmente me siento y eso lleva a mi futuro, si termino con ella, quisiera irme por un tiempo lejos de aquí, para poder pensar y saber que se siente ser libre al fin

-Wow, mira no es justo para ti que sigas con ella por miedo a herirla, sé que no está en su mejor momento pero quien lo está, todos estamos luchando con nuestros propios fantasmas y miedos, tampoco no es justo que estés con ella si no puedes amarla como lo merece y si estás dispuesto a irte, eso les da tiempo a ambos para sanar, dentro de todo lo que ella está sufriendo sé que imagina cómo te sientes, así que no tengas miedo de hablar con ella.

-Y es por eso que digo que eres la mejor, la buscaré mañana o tal vez hoy cuando la vea en el ministerio

-Perfecto, en cuanto a lo de irte, me parece buena idea nadie se merece un descanso como tú, seguro te extrañare muchísimo pero se lo mucho que lo necesitas

-No tienes por qué extrañarme, ven conmigo, será como cuando estuvimos escapando pero esta vez sin el peligro de muerte

-Suena fantástico, pero no creo que pueda

-Porque no, los dos lejos de todo eso

-Harry, yo no sé qué va a pasar con mi situación, tal vez Draco sea libre y ...

-Me quieres decir que no irías conmigo por estar con Malfoy, que lo prefieres a él

-No eso a lo que me refiero, necesito aclarar lo que siento por él – Harry no pudo más, ella nunca le pertenecería

-Hermione, no te das cuenta esa relación no te va a llevar a nada, todos estos años te trato como si fueras lo peor del mundo, ahora de repente se juran amor, esto no tiene sentido, seguramente el solo te está utilizando y no lo quieres ver , eres la persona más inteligente que conozco, pero siento que él te hace actuar como una estúpida

¡Plof! Sin darse cuenta ambos estaban de pie, uno frente al otro, Harry tenía su mano donde la castaña previamente le había dado una cachetada, él no pudo contenerse, le había dicho lo que se había guardado por tantos días, pero ahora que la veía con lágrimas rodar por sus mejillas entendía la gravedad de sus palabras.

-Jamás me habías hablado así ni insultado de tal manera, sé que no estás de acuerdo con esto pero nadie te pidió que lo estuvieras

-No entiendes el jamás te va a mar como – calló al instante

-¿Cómo quién? Sabes que no importa, debo irme al ministerio

Tras una mirada de odio al azabache, Hermione desapareció, Harry contemplo el lugar de su partida, mientras pasaba una y otra vez en su cabeza ¿Cómo quién?

-yo, nadie te va a amar más que yo, amarte tanto que duele – dijo para sí mismo, suspiro y partió hacia el ministerio.

…

Hermione llego al borde de las lágrimas al ministerio, respiro profundo y entro decidida a cumplir con el favor de Draco. Llego a la sala de audiencias y comprobó que la audiencia de lucius ya había concluido lo que significaba que la del menor de los Malfoy era la siguiente. Estaba por salir de la sala cuando vio a Narcisa acercarse a ella, lo que aún le parecía extraño la familiaridad con la que la trataba la señora Malfoy.

-Hermione, me alegra encontrarte, mi hijo me menciono algo sobre que debías entregarme algo

-Si, le parece si vamos un momento afuera

Cuando estuvieron alejadas de la sala y de personas curiosas que no le quitaban la mirada de encima al par tan peculiar, la castaña sacó de su bolso la caja que debía de entregar.

-Muchas gracias, no imaginas lo mucho que esto vale para nuestra familia

-No tiene nada que agradecer, si me lo permite quisiera regresar para poder ver a draco cuando entre a la sala

-Deseo hacer lo mismo pero debo darte algo antes

-¿Darme? No creo que sea necesario

-Es un obsequio que me gustaría que aceptaras , ahora puedes sostener l baúl mientras lo abro por favor

La castaña obedeció, Narcisa buscó dentro aquel baúl hasta que Hermione pudo observar que sonrió con satisfacción, saco una cadena que no pudo apreciar con exactitud, posteriormente cerro el baúl.

Lo que estoy por entregarte es una valiosa reliquia de mi familia, sé que tal vez no se de tu estilo pero significaría mucho para mí que lo tuvieras, se cree que este dije ayuda a encaminarte hacia la felicidad, yo no lo use por mucho tiempo, creo que a eso se debe todo lo que estoy pasando, pero es solo una historia, creo que es la persona quien forja su felicidad. Ahora por favor date la vuelta, quisiera colocarlo yo misma

-Narcisa, por lo que dice es muy importante para su familia, no podría aceptarlo

-Ni un pero ni nada, da la vuelta

Nuevamente, Hermione obedeció, sintió el peso del dije al estar en su cuello, aunque sabía que se debía a la culpa que estaba sintiendo, no solo se había discutido con Harry por la situación de Malfoy sino que ahora Narcisa le hacía dudar sobre lo que estaba haciendo.

-Listo, se te ve precioso

Estaba a punto de admirar el dije cuando miró que Draco era escoltado por varios aurores hacia la sala donde se llevaría a cabo la audiencia, la señora Malfoy también observo a su hijo y ambas caminaron con mucha prisa para estar cerca de él.

Draco las observó una vez que estuvieron cerca, sonrió complacido al ver el cuello de la castaña, miró a su madre agradecido, asintió la cabeza para hacerles saber que estaba bien, pero sabía que su futuro no sería muy brillante, una vez que entrara a esa sala, todo sería un nuevo inicio o el fin de Draco Malfoy


	13. Audiencia parte ll

¡Hola! Espero que disfruten de este capitulo y me hagan saber que es lo que opinan.

Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo y por cada uno de sus reviews :)

**_Disclaimer: La Saga Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K Rowling_**

* * *

><p>Su corazón latía con rapidez, sus manos sudaban, nudo en la garganta, su pierna derecha se movía sin parar, una opresión en el pecho que le dificultaba respirar; Un ataque de ansiedad es lo que sentía Hermione Granger.<p>

El juicio estaba por iniciar, sentía la mirada intensa que Draco le enviaba, Harry le tomaba la mano para tranquilizarla, Narcisa tenía su mano derecha en el hombre de la castaña, Ron la miraba con desprecio, los rostros de todos parecían mezclarse, el mareo se hacía presente, no solo estaban en un juicio contra la persona que le había salvado la vida, ella estaba a punto de mentirle a cientos de personas por salvarlo, por no permitir que fuera condenado, comenzaba a preguntarse porque estaba haciendo esto, si valía la pena, un ligero apretón en su hombro hiso que volteara a ver a la mujer que lo había provocado, Una mujer que podría perder a su hijo, que había dado todo por su único heredero.

Kingsley entró a la habitación, los murmullos que ella había ignorado comenzaban a disminuir, hasta que el lugar quedo en completo silencio, su mejor amigo apretó su mano derecha, respiro profundo para que ella lo imitara, así lo hiso logrando controlar solo un poco su ansiedad.

Demos comienzo, se le acusa a Draco Lucius Malfoy de participar en actos que van en contra de nuestra sociedad, intento de homicidio contra Albus Dumbledore, servir al señor obscuros, cometer actos de tortura entre otros. Comenzando por la primera evidencia que es la marca tenebrosa en su brazo izquierdo; Quiero aclarar que este juicio cuenta con varios testigos, se determinara la sentencia según los testimonios y la votación de los miembros del wizin… como primer testigo tenemos a la Sra. Narcisa Malfoy

Narcisa se levantó de su asiento, con la frente en alto caminó hacia el estrado para tomar un lugar frente a su hijo.

-Buenas tardes, Sra. Malfoy ¿Podría decirme si considera a su hijo culpable o inocente? Por favor justifique su respuesta

-Buenas Tardes a todos los presentes, estoy segura que todos juzgan a mi hijo por solo ser un mortifago, muchos de ustedes desean que sea declarado culpable, pero no tienen derecho a suponer cosas porque no vivieron lo que nosotros pasamos. Mi Hijo jamás quiso servir al señor tenebroso, no tuvo otra opción cuando su padre y mi hermana lo torturaron hasta que aceptó y las amenazas con acabar con su vida y con la mía, lo obligaron a cometer actos que él nunca hubiera cometido por eso lo considero inocente.

-Gracias, consideraremos su testimonio, por favor pase a su lugar y llamo al estrado al Señor Harry Potter.

Sonidos de sorpresa se escucharon en la sala, Rita skeeter escribió con rapidez en su cuaderno, fue aún más grande la sorpresa de todos cuando Narcisa abrazo rápidamente al niño que vivió antes de intercambiar lugares. Hermione tembló de solo imaginar lo que pasaría ahora.

-Sr. Potter, por favor proceda en su declaración

-Todos estamos de acuerdo que Malfoy es un mortifago por lo tanto cometió muchos actos ilegales pero yo lo considero inocente.

Draco que mantenía su mirada en el suelo, levantó su cabeza para mirar a Harry, justo estaba pensando como terminaría en azcaban por la declaración de Potter.

-Orden en la sala – Gritó el ministro – continúe

-Como decía, lo declaró inocente. Estuve Presente la noche en la que Dumbledore murió, es cierto que Malfoy le apuntaba con su varita pero yo vi cuando la bajo, no tenía intenciones de seguir con su misión y fue por eso que Snape lo mató pero bajo las órdenes del mismo Dumbledore, por lo que es totalmente inocente, además él menciono que Voldemort lo mataría si no continuaba por lo que es cierto que seguía ordenes bajo amenaza de muerte. No solo se negó a cometer homicidio, también me salvo la vida.

Rita sketter escribió emocionada ante la declaración, Hermione rodo los ojos al saber que seguro esa sería la historia de la primera plana del profeta, también vio como Ron gruño ante lo que Harry había dicho.

-Podría decirnos más sobre cómo es que el Sr. Malfoy salvo su vida – preguntó kingsley

-Como sabrán, durante el último año estuve en una misión, ocultándome junto con Ron y Hermione. Una tarde fuimos capturados pero Hermione Logró desfigurar mi rostro con un hechizo, siendo casi irreconocible, nos llevaron a la mansión Malfoy, Donde Lucius le pidió a su hijo que me identificara, el efecto ya comenzaba a desaparecer pero Draco negó reconocerme aunque estaba seguro que si lo había hecho, eso retraso que llamaran a voldemort. Después de eso fuimos llevados al calabazo pero Hermione fue torturada por información, logramos escapar de la celda, sostuve un duelo con Malfoy y estoy seguro que me dejo ganar, solo así logramos huir. Eso es todo lo que tengo por decir, si ustedes condenan a Draco Malfoy, estarán condenando a una de las personas que más influyeron en mi victoria.

Harry se levantó del asiento, llego hasta Hermione que lo abrazó con fuerza tras susurrar un gracias a su oído. Algunas personas no terminaban de asimilar lo que el elegido había dicho respecto a su enemigo jurado.

Tras esa sorpresiva Declaración, vamos a tomar un descanso de veinte minutos, al regresar tendremos las declaraciones de Hermione Granger y Ronald Weasley.

Kingsley salió de la sala, mientras aurores escoltaban a Draco su celda nuevamente, Hermione se levantó de su asiento para poder ver al rubio, sus miradas se conectaron por unos segundos. Harry llevó a Narcisa y a su amiga por un poco de té.

…

Ronald weasley, entraba a la celdas en busca de la numero 13, había conseguido permiso del ministro para ver a Draco Malfoy. Una vez que encontró la que buscaba, entró para encontrarse con Malfoy sentando en la cama.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó sorprendido

-Mira Malfoy, no sé a qué estás jugando pero quiero que tenga una cosa muy clara, Hermione es mía y no voy a permitir que vengas a quitarme lo que me perteneces, no sé con qué la estas amenazando para que ella este contigo pero no te va a funcionar

-No te debo ningún tipo de explicación, deja de hablar como si ella fuera un objeto porque no lo es, ella puede elegir por si sola y yo no la amenazo con nada, está conmigo porque quiere

-Ella jamás te elegiría a ti sobre mí - bufo indignado

-Así que de eso se trata, te es imposible creer que ella eligió al mortifago que le hiso la vida imposible sobre el héroe, si es que se te puede llamar así, porque todos sabemos que el único héroe es Potter

-No sabes de lo que hablas, solo vine a advertirte que voy a hundirte en mi declaración

-No espero nada menos de ti, es increíble que estés dispuesto a hacerle esto a la mujer que dices querer, estará destrozada y te odiara por declarar en mi contra

-Se acostumbrara, yo estaré ahí para ella mientras tú te pudres en azkaban

Draco sintió la furia correr por su sangre, hiso su mejor esfuerzo por no golpear al pelirrojo. Sabía que no estaba enamorado de Hermione, como podría estarlo si apenas una semana atrás había comenzado a tratarla diferente, si se emociona al verla, quería besarla cuando la tenía cerca pero no era amor, si estaba dispuesto a protegerla y hacer muchas cosas por ellas pero definitivamente no era amor "por un carajo, Draco sabes que te gusta, deja de mentirte" pensó

-Weasley, sabes muy bien que ella nunca estará contigo, ¿no lo ves? Ya me eligió, me quiere a mi

Esta vez, Ron no pudo contenerse, se abalanzo sobre Draco, golpeo su mandíbula con el puño derecho mientras el rubio logró darle una patada en el pecho, una vez que se escapó de él, le pego en la nariz; el pelirrojo estaba a punto de devolverle el golpe cuando alguien lo tomo por lo hombros evitando que atacara a Malfoy de nuevo. Draco Miro quien habia impedido la pelea, rio de lado cuando vio que era Potter, el héroe.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, Ron? – Preguntó furioso

-Suéltame, déjame matarlo a golpes

-¿Qué vas a solucionar con eso? Solo vas a lograr que Hermione te odie – dijo mientras tomaba con más fuerza a su amigo

-Al contrario, le estaría haciendo un favor

-¿Eso crees? Deberías de verla llorar todos los días por él, entiende de una vez que no quiere nada contigo

-Debí suponer que estarías de su lado, después de todo no dejaste de hablar cosas maravillosas de Malfoy durante tu declaración, tal vez eres un cobarde por no decir lo que realmente piensas de Malfoy pero yo si lo diré

-Estas cegado, Ron

-No, Harry aquí los que no quiere ver la verdad eres tú y la tonta de Hermione que insiste en defenderlo

Esta vez, Harry tomo al pelirrojo del cuello de su camisa, lo miro intensamente.

Vuelve a insultar a Hermione una vez más y te vas a arrepentir – soltó- Ahora vete

El pelirrojo vio a su amigo indignado para después salir de ahí, sintiendo todo ese coraje acumulado no solo hacia Malfoy, también a Harry y sobre todo para Hermione.

Draco que se había Mantenido al margen de la discusión entre los dos miembros del trio dorado, observo la reacción de Potter ante la mención de Hermione pero sobre todo no podía de dejar de pensar en lo que el elegido había dicho sobre como ella lloraba por él. Después de un silencio incómodo, Draco se aclaró la garganta.

-¿Es cierto? - Harry rápido entendió a que se refería

-Por mucho que me duela admitirlo, sí, todos los días a veces me preguntó si dejara de hacerlo en algún momento. Quiero que entiendas que si he declarado a tu favor ha sido por ella, pero también he hecho lo que es correcto

-Gracias, Potter – dijo con dificultad

-Fue por Hermione

-También, gracias por ayudar a mi madre, estoy en deuda contigo por eso

-Solo dije la verdad. Malfoy, no sé qué está pasando entre Hermione y tú, pero si la llegas a lastimar, te juro que no te dejare ir sin pagarlo

-Lo sé, lo que menos quiero es dañarla

-Bien, ahora me voy

Harry se dio la vuelta para irse cuando una voz a su espalda lo detuvo, el azabache pensó que escucho mal, se quedó congelado sin saber que decir.

-¿La amas, verdad? ¿Estás enamorado de ella? – Volvió a preguntar

-Claro que no – Negó sin voltear a verlo

-No mientas, vi cómo te comportas cuando estas con ella

-Más que a mi vida – contestó, esta vez viéndolo

-Lo sabía, hazme un favor Potter – Harry asintió

-Cuídala, no dejes que weasley ni yo le hagamos daño, ella está a salvo contigo

Harry lo miró confundido ante eso, había algo detrás de esas palabras, pero no quiso preguntar nada más, asintió dándole a entender que haría lo que le pedía, después salió de ahí a encontrarse con el motivo de la conversación.

Tal como lo había imaginado, una preocupada Hermione lo esperaba en el pasillo, ella corrió hacia él en cuanto lo vio, él le sonrió.

-¿Qué paso? Vi salir a Ron del área de las celda y pensé lo peor

-Tranquila, estaba peleándose con Malfoy pero logré detenerlos antes de que algo muy grave pasara

-¿Cómo se atreve? ¿Qué espera ganar? – preguntó furiosa

-A ti – ella se ruborizo ante la sincera y directa respuesta de su amigo

-Mejor vamos a la sala de audiencias, este receso ha tardado más de lo que dijeron - dijo ella

Después de cinco minutos más de espera, Kingsley entró a la sala, mientras Draco era colocado en su lugar. Hermione lo vio preocupada al comprobar que un hematoma comenzaba a formarse en su mandíbula, miró hacia la dirección de Ron, que al sentir su mirada, volteo a verla, ella negó con la cabeza para hacerle entender que no lo perdonaría por lo que había hecho.

-Bien, tras un breve descanso , retomemos este caso, es hora de llamar a la señorita Hermione Granger al -estrado

Todas las miradas se posaron en ella, Harry le sonrió cálidamente, respiro profundo para encaminarse hacia el lugar esperado, una vez que se sentó frente a Draco, él que no le había quitado la mirada de encima, asintió para darle valor.

-Señorita Granger, su declaración es de suma importancia para este caso, podría decirnos como declara al joven Draco Malfoy

-Inocente, lo declaro inocente de toda acusación


	14. Declaraciones

_¡Hola! Que bien se siente estar de vuelta. Espero que les guste el capitulo, muchas gracias por su constante apoyo en esta y mi otra historia, realmente no saben lo mucho que significa para mi cada una de sus palabras. _

_Ya estoy trabajando en mi otra historia y el siguiente capitulo de esta ya esta a unos detalles de estar listo así que esperenlo muy pronto ;)_

_dejen sus reviews para que me comenten que lo que les ha gustado o cualquier cosa que deseen contarme_

**_Disclaimer: La Saga Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K Rowling_**

* * *

><p>- Señorita Granger, su declaración es de suma importancia para este caso, podría decirnos como declara al joven Draco Malfoy<p>

- Inocente, lo declaro inocente de toda acusación

Una vez más los susurros no se hicieron esperar, la castaña hiso todo lo posible por no desconcentrarse, respiró profundamente mientras esperaba que el ministro controlará a los presentes, miró a Draco, quien la vió preocupado, ella intentó sonreírle ya que el que estaba siendo juzgado era él, ella tenía que mostrarse segura para que nadie dudara de su palabra.

-¡No permitiré otro alboroto! – dijo dirigiéndose al público- Ahora si es tan amable puede decir porque considera al acusado inocente

-Sé que él nunca quiso pertenecer a los mortífagos, sin embargo, decidió sacrificarse por el bien de su madre, una vez que se convirtió en un seguidor de voldemort tuvo que hacer lo necesario para sobrevivir y eso incluía seguir órdenes. También, en dos ocasiones ha salvado mi vida, una ya la mencionó Harry pero la otra sucedió el mismo día de la guerra, fui herida por un mortifago y Draco me sano; en el lapso final de la batalla, se cambió de bando, yo lo vi luchar contra los que una vez fueron sus aliados.

-Puede decirnos, como esta tan segura de que fue contra su voluntad el hecho de convertirse en mortífago

-Draco y yo sostuvimos una amistad en secreto durante mi último año en Howgarts, poco a poco nuestra amistad se convirtió en una relación que tuvimos que dejar a un lado para que yo pudiera huir con Harry para cumplir con la misión que Dumbledore nos había encomendado

El color del rostro de Ron cambio a uno casi igual que al de su cabello, mientras que Harry intentaba ocultar sus emociones. Si lo que Hermione estaba diciendo era cierto, significaba que durante dos años les oculto lo que ocurría, pero Ron no podía decir que ella lo había engañado porque según lo que había declarado ya no tenían una relación cuando comenzó el romance entre ellos.

-Lo que quiere decir, es que usted y el señor Malfoy mantuvieron una relación a pesar de saber que él era un mortífago que podía entregarla al señor tenebroso en cualquier momento, pero aun así usted confió en él.

Hermione capto rápido lo que kingsley estaba haciendo, la estaba ayudando porque ambos sabían que a pesar de su declaración y la de Harry, las posibilidades para Malfoy eran pocas.

-Así es, como podrá darse cuenta, él nunca hiso algo en mi contra durante el tiempo que estuvimos juntos y nos ayudó según sus posibilidades cuando fuimos llevados a su mansión, mientras fui torturada lo mire y vi lo mucho que él sufría pero no podía hacer nada porque de lo contrario él sería descubierto y ambos hubiéramos terminado muertos.

Ante esta confesión, Draco casi deja escapar unas cuantas lágrimas, ella si había visto la mirada que le dedicó mientras su psicótica tía la lastimaba, pero no solo lo había conmovido sino que lo que Hermione decía de él, porque a pesar de que lo dijo para ella era una mentira blanca para él era real, todo eso sentía durante su sexto año, el año en la vio de otra manera y el año en pudo haber hecho lo que sea por ella.

-¿Hay algo más que desee agregar?

-Solo que espero que tomen la decisión correcta y de la manera justa, no vayan a condenar a alguien solo porque están resentidos o lastimados por lo eventos sucedidos.

Sin más se retiró del estrado tras dedicarle una última mirada a Draco, al llegar a su lugar Narcisa la abrazo mientras dejaba escapar algunas lágrimas. Harry la miró una vez que Narcisa la soltó, le preguntó si estaba bien a lo que ella solo asintió ya que sentía un nudo en la garganta que le impedía contestarle

-Bien, que pase el último testigo, el señor Ronald Weasley

Ron se dirigió al estrado, inmediatamente le dedicó a Malfoy una mirada desafiante la cual no provocó nada en el rubio, al contrario esperaba algo peor, solo se alegró de que Hermione lo vio y seguro después de esto jamás tendría una relación con weasley

-¿Cómo declara al acusado?

-Culpable – dijo con determinación

-Justifique su declaración

-Todos han hablado como fue un héroe encubierto, pero no deben de olvidar que a pesar de que tal vez sus intenciones fueron otras, torturó y quizá asesino a personas inocentes, ¿me van a decir que los muggles no salieron perjudicados después de los ataques de los mortifagos? Si tal vez no quería hacerlo pero lo hiso y eso es lo importante, sigue siendo culpable porque pudo recurrir a la orden del fénix pero no lo hiso, siguió bajo las ordenes de Voldemort, todos perdimos a seres muy queridos para nosotros y se lo debemos a aquellas personas que alentaron a su amo, que estuvieron ahí para hacer lo que se les pedía.

Hermione suspiro, Ron estaba haciendo que los de la asamblea recordaran el dolor de lo que había pasado para lograr que no se convencieran de los testimonios anteriores, sintió un leve apretón en su mano, Harry también había detectado lo que su amigo estaba haciendo.

-¿Algo más que desee agregar a su declaración?

-Realmente decidan que es mejor para nuestra sociedad en construcción ¿De verdad van a dejar a un mortífago libre? Eso es todo de mi parte.

-Muy bien, gracias a los testigos y a todos los presentes, dentro de tres horas daremos a conocer el veredicto de Lucius Malfoy y Draco Malfoy

Los presentes desalojaran la sala, ahora tendrían que esperar tres horas para saber el futuro de dos personas. Hermione se alejó de todos para poder tranquilizarse, comenzó a mover el dije que colgaba sobre su cuello, realmente no le había prestado mucha atención. Lo miro detalladamente, era una especie de relicario en forma de círculo en el que podía verse el escudo de los Malfoy pero no podía abrirlo por más que intento.

-Hermione – ella se sobresaltó al escuchar su nombre a su espalda

-Si, Harry – dijo sin moverse

-Siento mucho lo que dije esta tarde, no fue mi intención lastimarte

-Mira, yo se lo difícil que esto es para ti, por eso te agradezco infinitamente que me apoyaras hoy a pesar de saber que probablemente te rechazaría

-Pero no lo hiciste

-Exacto, porque no puedo enojarme contigo por algo que sé que no logras asimilar y menos de la manera en la que te enteraste

-Fui un estúpido, quiero que sepas lo mucho que lo lamento y lo mucho que me arrepiento

-Está bien, que tal si mejor me das un abrazo

No espero mucho para hacerlo, la envolvió en sus brazos como si fuera la última vez que pudiera hacerlo, deposito un beso en su mejilla antes de separarse, al hacerlo noto el dije que llevaba la castaña.

-Qué bonita cadena ¿Qué simboliza?

-No lo sé, me la regalo Narcisa, pero eso no importa ahora, dime mejor si ya has hablado con Ginny

-Aun no, sé que debo hacerlo pero no encuentro el momento apropiado

-Harry, sinceramente no habrá momento ideal, si quieres irte debes hacerlo con la tranquilidad que no dejas nada pendiente, así que ármate de valor y habla con ella inmediatamente

-¿Siempre tienes que tener la razón?

-No dicen que soy la mejor bruja de nuestra generación por nada, anda ve

El azabache se fue en busca de ginny, mientras que la castaña se acercaba a Narcisa.

-¿Narcisa, se encuentra bien? – preguntó

-Si, mejor de lo que esperaba y puedes tutearme, querida

-Tengo una duda sobre el collar que me obsequiaste

-Así está mejor, ya te mencione lo más importante

-Lo sé pero es que parece que es un relicario pero no puedo abrirlo

-Bueno, con eso no puedo ayudarte, ni yo me había dado cuenta que era un relicario. Pero no hablemos de esto- cambió el tema rápidamente- mejor dime que planeas hacer una vez que esto acabe

-Quiero hacer mucho pero principalmente quiero buscar a mis padres, ayudaré a reconstruir Hogwarts y quizá regrese a terminar el año que me perdí, una vez que me gradué quiero dedicarme a las leyes mágicas

Eso es excelente, pero has pensado que pasara con tu relación con mi hijo

Pero por supuesto que lo había pensado, si Draco salía libre no sabía cómo iba cambiar las cosas ahora que su supuesta relación era pública y que no habría ningún impedimento para estar juntos, lo peor es que ella realmente quería descubrir que es lo que sentía por él.

-Sí, pero todo depende de lo que pase en un par de horas

-Hacen una hermosa pareja, tal vez podrían irse de vacaciones para despejarse de todo esto y vivir su romance como debe ser

-Si, tal vez - dijo no muy convencida

….

Harry al fin había localizado a Ginny platicando con su hermano, se acercó a ellos a pesar de lo molesto que se sentía con Ron.

-Lamento interrumpir, pero quisiera hablar con ginny un momento

-Claro, no hay problema ya me iba a ver a mamá de igual manera

-Ron, ¿estás bien? – pregunto antes de que su amigo se fuera

-Si, perdón por lo de hace rato, lo de la celda

-No te preocupes, todo está bien

Ron asintió, realmente sentía mal de haber perdido el control pero estaba dolido, lo que declaro lo hiso porque sentía que se lo debía a su hermano, muchos perdieron familiares por causa de mortifagos, si sabía que había cometido un acto que llevaría a que Hermione lo odiara pero ya estaba hecho, solo esperaba que la castaña algún día lo perdonara.

-Bien, ¿de qué quiere hablar?

-Primero quiero que sepas que te quiero y mucho

-Lo sé, también te quiero

-Mira, ahora que todo ha terminado, quiero más bien necesito descubrir quién soy, comenzar de nuevo y creo que la mejor manera que tengo para hacer esto es irme por un tiempo

-Supuse que harías algo así, nuestra relación no es algo que puedas sobrellevar en estos momentos, sé que para ala te diriges

-Lo lamento, pero tengo que hacer esto, además ambos tenemos heridas que sanar y prefiero que lo hagamos separados, tal vez cuando el tiempo pase , si es que aún existe una chispa entre nosotros podamos retomar la relación pero ahora solo quiero ser tu amigo

-Te entiendo, estás en tu derecho y realmente quiero que seas feliz, así que seremos amigos, pero ahora si me disculpas

Ella se fue antes de que sus lágrimas se escaparan, él sintió una opresión en el pecho porque a pesar de no amarla como ella esperaba, si la apreciaba y llegó a significar mucho en su vida; ninguno de los dos estaba pasando por el mejor momento de su vida, lo mejor era que cada uno tomara su camino por el momento.

….

Harry le había a su amiga lo que había sucedido con Ginny, por lo que ella lo felicito por haber manejado la situación de un manera madura, al igual que intentó apoyarlo ante un acontecimiento de ese tipo, pero la verdad era que dejo de escuchar al azabache en cuento vio su reloj; treinta minutos, solo treinta minutos y se sabría el destino de Draco.

-Hermione, podrías dejar de fingir que me escuchas y decirme que pasa

-Lo siento, pero necesito ver a Draco antes del veredicto

-Bien, iré a hablar con kingsley

Pasaron cinco minutos desde la partida de Harry, ella lo buscó entre las personas, cuando lo identifico vio como le hacia una señal de que se acercara, inmediatamente lo hiso y la llevó hasta la entrada de las celdas.

-Kingsley no estaba muy convencido, así que tienes máximo diez minutos, cuando el tiempo llegue a su límite vendré por ti

Ella solo asintió, espero a que su amigo se alejara para poder ingresar a la celda número trece, una vez que perdió de vista a Harry entró al lugar siendo recibida con abrazo en el momento que puse un pie dentro.

-Gracias, no sabes lo mucho que significa para mi

-No hay de que, prometí ayudarte

Él la miró, quería decirle tantas cosas pero no se atrevía, quería decirle lo mucho que le importaba, lo especial que era y hacerle saber que de lo único que estaba orgulloso era de haberla salvado porque eso lo llevo a disfrutarla aunque sea por un par de semanas. Intento verla mejor per la obscuridad de la celda se lo impedía, de repente entro un poco de luz que logro que el collar de ella brillara; sonrió al notarlo, lo tomo entre sus manos fingiendo nunca haber visto aquella joya.

-Espero que no te moleste, pero tu madre insistió en que lo conservara- comentó ella ya que él no había dicho nada

-¿Por qué habría de molestarme? Se ve perfecto en ti, además mi madre puede hacer lo que desee con sus pertenencias – sonrió

-Gracias, ella mencionó algo sobre la historia del dije pero insisto en que es un relicario pero no logro abrirlo.

-No puedo ayudarte, solo lo había visto una sola vez hasta ahora – mintió

El collar había estado en sus manos incontables veces, por supuesto que por órdenes suyas su madre no le contó toda la historia a Hermione. Narcisa le había contado que cuando logra abrirse una inscripción aparece en el relicario, siendo la frase diferente para cada pareja, dependiendo de la situación. También solía decirle que el relicario estaba conectado al anillo de los malfoy que él portaba en ese momento y solo podía abrirse si ambos objetos percibían la gran conexión entre las personas portadoras de las joyas, lo que quería decir que estaban destinados pero también el relicario podría abrirse solo para uno de ellos si es que uno de los dos sentía más por la otra persona

Así que supuso que la conexión no era demasiado fuerte, pero si tan solo acercaba más el anillo y presionara el diminuto botón de lado derecho del dije podría ver que sucedía; ella lo miró extrañada pero no comentó nada, tal vez solo estaba admirando el collar.

Draco espero unos segundo pero no pasa nada, estaba a punto de rendirse cuando el pequeño sonido como de un "click" se escuchó débilmente, al fin después de tanto misterio sabría lo que contenía esa joya. Hermione lo vio sorprendía

-¿Cómo hiciste eso? – preguntó

-No lo sé, suerte quizás- ella quería mirar el contenido pero espero a que el terminara. Draco miró maravillado como unas letras doradas aparecían poco a poco formando una oración en Francés "L'amour est patient, lorsqu'il est destiné supporter n'importe quel obstacle"

-Es mi turno – dijo ella impaciente, cuando dejo de sostener el dije para que ella lo tomara, este se cerró impidiendo que ella descubriera lo que asombro tanto al rubio - no es justo, ahora no puedo abrirlo, ¿puedes intentar? – él obedeció pero no se esforzó, ya que sabía que no se abriría porque ella no tenía sentimientos tan fuertes hacia él, al darse cuenta de eso sintió una punzada en el corazón

-No puedo, no sé qué pasa pero no puedo abrirlo otra vez – dijo después de unos segundos

-Al menos puedes decirme que contiene

-Tenía unas palabras en francés pero la verdad es que tengo años que no práctico el idioma así que no entendí lo que decía

Antes de que ella pudiera protestar, un guardia abrió la celda para escoltarla fuera de ahí, Draco la abrazo y la besó con toda la energía que poseía, desahogando todo lo que sentía en ese beso, mientras aquella frase se encontraba en su mente "El amor es paciente, cuando está destinado soporta cualquier obstáculo" esperaba que así fuera, porque era hora de decirle adiós a Hermione Granger.


	15. Despedidas

Hola, no los quise hacer esperar más con este capitulo, espero con ansias sus reviews para saber que es lo que opinan y su reacción ante este capitulo, igual algunos tal vez me odien después de esto. Este capitulo esta listo desde hace dos semana, tenia planeado hacerlo esperar un poco pero con las maravillosas noticias que hemos recibidos de parte de J.K Rowling, no encontre mejor manera de celebrarlo que subiendo la continuación de esta historia y también que el 19 de septiembre es el cumpleaños de Hermione Granger, un personaje extraordinario que me permite hacer esta historia.

Me ha encantado leer cada uno de sus reviews del capitulo anterior, muchos me comentaron que habían llorado por eso les advirto que este capitulo tal vez pueda hacerlos reaccionar igual. Gracias por todo el apoyo, nos leemos muy pronto.

**_Disclaimer: La Saga Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K Rowling_**

* * *

><p>Todos los presentes permanecían en su sitio, la sala era gobernada por un gran silencio, Hermione jugaba nerviosamente con el collar, el momento había llegado, el futuro de Draco Malfoy se definiría en ese instante. Al entrar el ministro todos se pusieron de pie, tras él caminaban Lucius y Draco Malfoy escoltados por aurores, una vez que kingsley se colocó en su lugar y los juzgados en el centro de la sala, el corazón de Hermione latió con más fuera.<p>

-La decisión ha sido tomada, agradezco a cada uno de los testigos y a todos los presentes por su paciencia en este tan delicado caso. Antes de rendir el veredicto, les pido de la manera más amable que se guarde silencio y compostura una vez que se haya dicho la sentencia, sin más, le pido al señor Lucius Malfoy que camine dos pasos al frente.

Lucius volteo a ver a su hijo, asintió e intento sonreír, su mirada rápidamente busco a su esposa, quien lo miraba con cariño, rompió esa conexión para obedecer la orden del ministro.

_-El Wizengamot declara al señor Lucius Malfoy, culpable de todos los actos de los que se le acusa, como sentencia deberá Permanecer en azkaban por un periodo de seis años, siendo negociable su sentencia dentro de los próximos tres años. _

Narcisa que se encontraba atenta, tras el veredicto llevo su mano derecha a los labios, tratando de contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con escapar de sus ojos, volteo a su lado izquierdo donde Hermione permanecía en silencio mirando a Draco; Cissy se acercó para unir sus manos para juntas esperar la sentencia de su hijo.

-Ahora, es el turno del Joven Malfoy. El Wizengamot, declara culpable a Draco Malfoy de ser cómplice y servidor del señor tenebroso, al igual de atentar contra la vida de a Albus Dumbledore y de ingresar mortifagos a Hogwarts; por lo tanto se le condena a cuatro años en azkaban.

Hermione sintió que sus piernas temblaba, Narcisa que aún se aferraba a su mano comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, la castaña miró a Draco que miraba la reacción de ambas, asintió brevemente cuando sus miradas se conectaron, fue entonces cuando ella lloró sin poder evitarlo. Cissy la abrazo intentando darse consuelo mutuamente, mientras los susurros de los presentes eran cada vez más altos, en ese entonces Hermione puede entender lo que estaba pasando, Harrry estaba gritando lo injusto que era la sentencia.

-¡Orden! Una palabra más Sr. Potter y será expulsado de la sala.

El niño que vivió guardo silencio, solo para que lo dejaran en la sala para apoyar a Hermione y a Narcisa, así que se posicionó en medio de ellas para abrazarlas.

-Retomando el veredicto, se le ha condenado a Draco Malfoy a cuatro años en Azkaban, sin embargo, se ha llegado al acuerdo que el joven Malfoy tendrá derecho a que su caso sea analizado durante los próximos de tres meses, se le dará un seguimiento para determinar si es merecedor de que su condena sea reducida.

Ante la última noticia, Harry quedo más satisfecho al igual que Narcisa que ahora limpiaba sus lágrimas para dedicarle una sonrisa a su único hijo.

-Con esto se da por concluido por ahora el juicio de la familia Malfoy, se permitirá que los familiares y amigos se despidan antes de Draco y Lucius Malfoy sean trasladados a Azkaban.

La sala se fue vaciando a medida que los presentes se retiraban, una vez que se indicaron las instrucciones para aquellos que desearan pasar a las celdas, Narcisa ingresó para despedirse de su esposo e hijo mientras que Harry y Hermione debían esperar a que la Sra. Malfoy regresara.

-Hermione, sé que no es el momento más oportuno – dijo con temor de incomodarla – pero, quisiera saber

-Que pienso hacer ahora que Draco está preso – lo interrumpió, después suspiro

-Si no quieres hablarlo, está bien ya tendremos tiempo

-Iré a buscar a mis padres, les devolveré su memoria e implorare por su perdón y regresare justo a tiempo para saber si la condena de Draco será reducida, es lo único que se me ocurre hacer

-Suena bien, puedo acompañarte a buscar a tus padres si me lo permites, sé que será algo difícil para ti

-No puedo hacerte eso, tienes planes de viajar y descansar

-Sin voldemort, tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para hacer lo que desee- rio- no pasara nada si atraso mis planes por tres meses

-Gracias, eres el mejor – lo abrazó

"Si tan solo en tres meses pudieras darte cuenta lo mucho que te quiero, lo feliz que serias conmigo y pudieras olvidarte de Malfoy" pensó Harry mientras la abrazaba con más fuerza como si fuera la última vez que la vería en un largo tiempo.

Una vez que Narcisa regresó con el par de amigos, se permitió que ingresara alguien más, Hermione comenzaba a dirigirse con el guardia cuando Cissy la detuvo, diciéndole que Draco deseaba hablar primero con Harry, ante la extraña petición ninguno de los dos expresó su confusión pero aun así hicieron lo que se les dijo.

- ¿Está bien?- preguntó Hermione para después reprocharse mentalmente por hacer una pregunta tan estúpida

-Mi hijo es fuerte y confió en que los próximos tres meses resulten a favor de él

-Así será, estoy segura que e_l Wizengamot se dará cuenta de su error _

_Mientras tanto, Harry ingresaba a la celda de Draco, quien lo esperaba impaciente, esperaron al que guardia se retirara para comenzar a hablar. _

_-No entiendo porque prefieres verme a mí antes que a Hermione – declaró Harry. _

-Porque antes de despedirme de Hermione, necesito otra promesa tuya, sé que cuidaras de ella y la protegerás pero también quiero que le impidas que me visite, ambos sabemos que azkaban no es lugar para ella.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo, me costara un poco de trabajo impedirle algo, cuando quiere algo no se rinde fácilmente

-Lo sé, pero no te costara mucho, después de hoy dudo mucho que quiera saber de mi

-¿a qué te refieres?

-Lo sabrás a su tiempo, tal vez en el tiempo que permanezca aquí tu puedes lograr que ella te corresponda, sería lo mejor

-Eso jamás pasara, si Hermione te quiere debe ser porque algo ve en ti, yo no podría interferir en una relación

-Potter, te estoy dando mi consentimiento de hacerla feliz, si ella lo sugiere o tú le confiesas tus sentimientos por ella, no pienses en ningún segundo en mí, toma la oportunidad, quédate con ella y dale el futuro que yo no podré darle, promételo .

-Lo prometo, pero solo si ella puede corresponderme , sé que ella esperara por ti

-No lo creo, pero por ahora es todo lo que quería hablar contigo, cuida de ella

-No tienes ni que pedirlo y no te preocupes por Narcisa, ella salvo mi vida algo que jamás le dejare de agradecer, estaré al pendiente de ella

-Gracias, Potter, te lo debo.

Harry salió sin decir nada, no comprendió algunas cosas de su conversación con Malfoy, pero de algo quedo seguro, Malfoy no era tan malo como él pensaba, Hermione lo descubrió antes que todos y jamás debió dudar de ella.

Hermione ni espero a que Harry llegara hasta ella, se apresuró a llegar a lado del guardia, su amigo solo comentó que la esperaría y sin más, ella entró al lugar. Al llegar a la celda, rápidamente abrazo a Draco en cuanto este estuvo frente a ella.

-Hice lo que pude, pero sé que saldrás de aquí pronto

-Ya no importa, este teatro ya no es necesario- dijo apartándose de ella

-¿De qué hablas? – preguntó confundida- te refieres a nuestro supuesto noviazgo porque si es eso, no me molesta, ambos sabemos que algo está pasando entre nosotros

-No me hagas reir, Granger – se burló

-¿Draco, que está pasando?

-Odio que me llames por mi nombre, sabes las veces que soporte que te acercaras a mí, tuve que contener el asco que siento por ti mientras me besabas

-¿No te entiendo?- Dijo mientras lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas

-No hay mucho que entender, no puedo creer que no te hayas dado cuenta, se supone que eres la bruja más inteligente de la generación - se burló – Para mí solo fuiste mi boleto de salida, pensé que contigo a mi lado no terminaría en azkaban pero eres tan inútil que ni eso conseguiste

-Solo jugaste conmigo, este fue tu plan todo el tiempo, es por eso que me salvaste

-Debo de admitir que no, te salve porque podría usar a mi favor ese acto para librarme de una condena pero la del plan maestro fuiste tú, con nuestra relación secreta, solo aproveche que te me habías puesto en bandeja de plata, solo tuve que soportar tus lágrimas, tus besos, solo tenía que fingir un poco y sería un hombre libre.

-Te felicito, eres un excelente actor Draco Malfoy, creí en cada una de tus palabras, tus malditas lágrimas y en tus miedos, creí que eras diferente – dijo limpiando sus lágrimas

-Creíste que si salía libre serias la próxima Sra. Malfoy y viviríamos felices por siempre, eso jamás iba a pasar, solo eres una asquerosa sangre sucia- Río con crueldad

Hermione respiró, para después pegarle con el puño en la cara como ya lo había hecho una vez; él solo coloco su mano sobre su nariz pero no dijo nada.

-Jamás te perdonare por esto, está claro que mereces estar a dónde te llevaran, pensé que existía algo bueno en ti pero solo me has confirmado la clase de basura que eres.

Sin esperar a que él contestara, saliendo de ahí, solamente ahí permitiendo que las lágrimas volvieras a rodar por sus mejillas. Mientras que Draco, comenzó a pegarle a la pared con toda su fuerza, lo había hecho y no había vuelta a atrás, Hermione Granger lo odiaría hasta el día de su muerte.

Hermione continuo corriendo hasta llegar a Harry y Narcisa quienes pensaron que ella estaba así por la despedida, su amigo la abrazó con fuerza intentando calmarla.

-Toda saldrá bien, cuando menor lo imagines será libre- la consoló

-Sí, mi hijo puede con esto

-Basta, por favor vamos a otro lugar más privado – dijo entre sollozos

Harry tomó a ambas mujeres, guiándolas a la salida, donde una vez fuera del ministerio de magia, varias fotógrafos se acercaban a ellos para obtener fotos para el profeta y otras revistas, Harry como puedo abrió camino entre la multitud para así poder aparecer en su Grimmauld place.

En cuanto estuvieron en la sala, Narcisa reconoció la casa pero no hiso ningún comentario ya que Hermione corrió hacia las escaleras, sin pensarlo Harry y ella la siguieron, encontrándola en su habitación metiendo todas sus cosas en maletas con ayuda de su varita.

-Hermione ¿Qué Haces? – preguntó asustado

-Me voy, no quiero permanecer en Londres más tiempo

-Cálmate, no eres así, piensa bien lo que vas a hacer

-No vengas a decirme como soy – Gritó, después se sentó en la cama para llorar – perdóname, Harry

Narcisa fue la primera en sentarse junta a ella, mientras que Harry se arrodilló frente a ella para tomar sus manos, ambos intercambiaban miradas tratando de asimilar lo que le sucedía a la castaña.

-Herms, dime que está pasando, sabes que puedes confiar en mí y en Narcisa también

La castaña se levantó, comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación mientras Harry ocupaba un lugar en la cama, respiró lo más profundo que pudo, debía manejar la situación de la mejor manera y no perder el control como la había hecho minutos antes. Vio como sus acompañantes esperaban pacientemente a que ella ordenara sus ideas.

-Me voy a Australia, buscaré a mis padres y me quedare un tiempo con ellos

-Ya lo habíamos hablado, te acompañare

-Gracias, Harry, pero necesito hacer esto sola, tengo mucho que pensar

-¿Volverás en tres meses? – preguntó Narcisa

-Lo siento, pero no tengo fecha de regreso, no estaré presente en el nuevo juicio de Malfoy, será mejor así

-De que hablas, me estas asustando – comentó su amigo

-Malfoy y yo terminamos, no quiero saber nada de él

-¿Por eso te vas? – preguntó Harry mientras Cissy permanecía callada

-Sí, Harry me dejarías un momento a solas con Narcisa

El azabache solo asintió, se retiró de la habitación, mientras repasaba su conversación con Draco "después de hoy dudo mucho que quiera saber de mi" esa era clave, algo paso entre ellos ¿Qué Hiciste, Malfoy? Se preguntó.

Narcisa espero a que Hermione hablara, tenía una idea de lo que estaba pasando pero esperaba que estuviera equivocada, porque si estaba en lo correcto su hijo había destruido su felicidad.

-Narcisa, no sé si sabes sobre la verdad de mi relación con tu hijo

-No sé mucho en realidad, no quiso hablar conmigo del tema

-Perfecto, no puedo explicar mucho ahora, solo que Malfoy y yo no tuvimos una relación hace años, fue muy reciente y ahora ha terminado mal, pido que me perdones por esto, no creo regresar en mucho tiempo y agradezco tu detalle del dije pero no puedo aceptarlo – dijo mientras intentaba quitárselo

-No, es tuyo independientemente de lo que haya sucedido con mi hijo, tómalo como un regalo para recordarme, si dices que no sabes cuándo volverás, me gustaría saber que no te olvidaras de mí, que cuando decidas regresar tendrás a alguien esperando por ti y por mi hijo, no te preocupes, algún día reaccionara y volverá por ti

-Aunque así fuera, jamás lo aceptaría, perdóname pero es la verdad, te agradezco nuevamente el regalo y espero seguir comunicándome contigo

-Pero por supuesto, espero recibir por lo menos una carta cada semana – le sonrió – lamento mucho que no funcionara tu relación con Draco, tal vez algún día ambos entiendan lo que hoy ha sucedido

Hermione no entendió a qué se refería Narcisa pero no le dio importancia, la abrazó y prometió permanecer en contacto. Cissy supo en ese instante que la historia entre Draco y Hermione no había terminado, sino, lo contrario, Hermione se iría sin saber la verdadera función del dije y sobretodo se iría sin saber que su hijo realmente la quería.

Hermione y Harry se encontraban en la sala, ya había pasado una hora desde que Cissy se retiró a su casa, las maletas de la castaña estaban cerca de la puerta listas para que su dueña partiera; Una hora llevaban sentados sin nada que decir, el dolor de separarse era muy grande.

-Permitirás que te visite – rompió el silencio Harry

-Esperare cada una de tus visitas con ansia, al igual que cada carta

-Sin importar que tan lejos estemos, espero siempre saber de ti

-Y yo de ti, tomemos esto como una aventura, planeamos encontrarnos una vez al mes es distintos lugares del mundo

-Suena excelente

-Solo dame un par de meses, es todo lo que necesito para pensar y saber que quiero hacer con mi vida

-Claro, pero aun así no dejes de escribirme cartas solo para asegurarme de que estas bien.

-La castaña asintió, se levantó del sofá para dirigirse a la puerta, tomó su pequeño bolso morado que tanto la acompaño en la búsqueda los horocruxes, encogió su equipaje y lo metió en el bolso, era hora de partir.

-Harry, te extrañare mucho

-Yo a ti, te adoro y espero que me avises en cuanto llegues

-Claro, nos mantenemos en contacto, Hasta luego Harry

-Hasta siempre, Hermione

La castaña le sonrió, intentando no llorar, salió de la casa caminando rápido para no arrepentirse de irse de tal manera, solo despidiéndose de Harry y Narcisa, dejando a su amigo a que le explicara a los Weasley que eran su segunda familia, antes de que pudiera desaparecerse un grito de Harry llamándola la detuvo.

-Hermione, espera

-¿Qué pasa?

-Necesito hacer esto antes de que mis cinco minutos de valentía se esfumen

-¿De qué hablas?

-Escucha, te quiero y mucho, tanto que duele

-Yo a ti, lo sabes – le sonrió dulcemente

-No, no entiendes, te quiero más allá de una relación de amigos

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A esto

Sin pensarlo más, Harry la tomó entre sus brazos y la besó, ella estaba aturdida por la acción de su amigo, pero se dejó llevar y le correspondió, pero su parte lógica no se dejó dominar por la emoción, provocando que se separara de Harry interrumpiendo el beso.

-Harry, yo no sé qué decir, no se su puedo corresponder tus sentimientos

-Lo sé, por eso no te había dicho nada, por ahora no quería que te fueras sin saber lo que siento, quedarme sin probar tus labios, ve busca a tus padres, cura tus heridas y yo curare las mías, nos veremos muy pronto

Ella asintió, se alejó de Harry y desapareció, dejando al azabache mirando el lugar donde unos segundos antes se había armado de valor para besarla, sonrió, conociendo a Hermione no la vería en mucho tiempo, solo por eso se había atrevido a hacerlo, sabía que se comunicarían por cartas pero ella no regresaría pronto.

Tal como Harry lo había pensado, esa fue la última vez que vio a Hermione Granger en dos largos años.


	16. Rival

Hola, disculpen la tardanza, espero que disfruten del capitulo y dejen su review e igual sus sugerencias son bienvenidas :)

Me ha encantado leer cada uno de sus reviews del capitulo anterior, Gracias por todo el apoyo, nos leemos muy pronto.

**_Disclaimer: La Saga Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K Rowling_**

* * *

><p>El sol se asomaba por la pequeña abertura de las cortinas, los ruidos provenientes de la cocina inundaban la habitación, el olor a café recién preparado logró que la joven comenzara a moverse en la cama con señas de estar a punto de despertar, abrió los ojos de manera lenta, se sentó y comenzó a mover su cabeza de un lado a otro, bostezo; estaba a punto de salir de la cama cuando sus padres irrumpieron en la habitación con un pequeño pastel en la manos, cantando "feliz cumpleaños", la castaña les sonrió derramando unas cuantas lágrimas conmovida por la acción de sus padres.<p>

Al terminar la canción, le pidieron que apagara las velas sin olvidar pedir su deseo, ella asintió sabiendo que pediría lo mismo que en su cumpleaños número 18, dejar de sentir ese vacío que permanecía con ella desde que abandonó Londres dos años atrás.

-Mi pequeña, ya tienes 19 años – dejo caer unas lágrimas su madre – me parece que fue solo ayer cuando te sostuve en mi brazos por primera vez

-Jean, deja de ser dramática, mi pequeña Hermy puede cumplir todos los años que quiera con la condición de que jamás se vaya de casa – Bromeó su padre

-Papá, por mucho que los quieras, sabes bien que algún día me iré –

-Eso sólo pasara si encuentras un hombre decente y que yo apruebe que te saque de esta casa vestida de Blanco

Hermione rodó los ojos ante la actitud protectora de su padre, sabía que lo hacía porque tenía miedo de perderla otra vez, por eso ella se guardaba sus comentarios. Abrazó a sus padres, les dio un beso en la mejilla

-Saben que los adoro pero si espero a que papá apruebe a un hombre viviré con ustedes por siembre

-Eso es exactamente lo que quiero- respondió su padre

-Aunque si hay un joven que yo si aprobaría con todo gusto- comentó su madre

-Por favor Jean, si te refieres a Jack, ese muchacho no es lo suficiente para mi niña, es un chico malcriado que solo esta encaprichado porque sabe que mi niña es una heroína

La castaña, no comentó nada ya que sabía que solo provocaría una discusión como tantas veces, Jack era un compañero del trabajo que conoció un año atrás, para su fortuna el joven resulto ser Mago y ella lo descubrió en cuanto él casi se desmaya cuando el jefe los presentó, ambos trabajaban en una librería muggle dónde también ofrecían café, dos de las cosas favoritas de la ojimiel; Formaron una amistad, una que su padre jamás aprobó porque tiempo después el azabache la invito a salir, ella lo rechazó pero permanecieron como los mejores amigos, lo que era una alivio para ambos porque no conocían a muchos magos.

-Henry, sabes bien que Jack es adorable pero a quien yo me refiero a otra persona

-Mamá, con la única persona que convivo es con Jack, no sé de donde sacas ahora a otra persona

-Si te dignaras a contestar a algunas de sus últimas cartas sabría de quien hablo

-¿Harry, otra vez? – renegó

-Quien más, ese chico vive enamorado de ti, luego nos preguntamos porque no podemos conseguir a un gran hombre cuando lo tenemos ahí a lado de nosotras como nuestro mejor amigo

-Jane, eso es material sensible, es mejor cambiar de tema – intervino Henry

-Lo siento, hija pero es la verdad

Hermione solo sonrió, su madre tenía razón pero ella seguía sin poder corresponder los sentimientos de su amigo, le dolía pero no podía hacerlo, después de los primero tres meses de intercambiar cartas cada semana, ella dejó de contestar por un tiempo, sabía que necesitaba dejar de comunicarse con él si de verdad quería sanar, Harry pareció comprender lo mismo porque las cartas comenzaron a llegar cada mes, con pocos detalles, solo deseos de que todo estuviera bien entre ambos.

Con quien nunca dejo de comunicarse fue con Narcisa, una vez a la semana recibía sus cartas, ella nunca mencionaba a su hijo lo que la castaña agradecía, con el tiempo Hermione había logrado apreciar mucho a Cissy, la admiraba incluso, la señora siempre le preguntaba cuando volvería, si quiera por un par de horas para visitarla ya que a ella se le complicaba viajar por sus múltiples eventos de caridad, la construcción de una escuela para niños con magia que aún no tienen edad para asistir a Hogwarts y su pasatiempo que consiste en decorar fiestas para todo aquel que lo solicite, la castaña estaba orgullosa de la Sra. Malfoy, se lo repetía en cada carta.

Hermione, había escrito a los weasley cada mes, todos le pedían que regresara pero no la presionaban, lo hacían porque la extrañaban pero Ron era el único que parecía no perdonarle lo que había hecho, ni con Malfoy ni el momento en que se fue.

-Cariño, iré a preparar el desayuno, arréglate, tu padre y yo te esperaremos abajo.

La joven asintió, se tomó una ducha, lo que la ayudo a relajarse, una vez que se encontraba lista, usando un vestido purpura que le llegaba a las rodillas, uno de sus vestidos favoritos; la castaña fue a su closet para tomar sus zapatillas pero algo capto su atención, un pequeño baúl con las cartas y periódicos que no se había molestado en leer cuando las recibió, tomo el baúl, se dirigió a su cama donde vació el contenido. Tomó la primera carta sin abrir de Harry, con fecha de cuatro meses atrás

-Hermione

-Hace tiempo que no sé nada de ti, sé que la situación entre los dos no ha sido la misma desde que te marchaste, pero no quiero perderte, espero que pronto podamos vernos. Sé que te encuentras bien porque tu madre me lo ha comentado y sé que eres feliz. Espero recibir una contestación aunque sé que probablemente no la reciba

-Hasta siempre, Harry

Lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por las mejillas de la joven, con manos temblorosas guardo la carta para tomar otra que tenía un mensaje parecido, tomo una tras otra, sin soportarlo guardo todas y su atención se enfocó en el profeta con fecha de hace dos años, miró la fotografía, dos mujeres salían del ministerio de magia tomadas de la mano de Harry, ambas llorando, el encabezado de la historia cortó la respiración de la castaña, ahí en letras grandes, atormentándola "Heroína de la guerra deshecha por un amor imposible", Con furia, tomo el siguiente periódico "Desgracia en la familia Malfoy" "Romance secreto del heredero Malfoy" " ¿Dónde está Hermione Granger?"

Sin dejar de llorar, depositó todo dentro del baúl, para después meter este al fondo del closet, se acercó al espejo para limpiar cada rastro de lágrimas, respiro profundo, practico frente al espejo su mejor sonrisa para después salir de suhabitación.

La señora Malfoy, se encontraba feliz dando un paseo nocturno en hermoso jardín que ella misma se dedicaba a cuidar, había convertido ese hábito en un su especie de terapia para sentirse mejor, pero ahora estaba ansiosa por saber si Hermione había recibido el regalo que con tanta dedicación se había empeñado en buscar, la relación con la castaña era lo mejor que le había pasado, ella siempre deseo tener una hija, lamentablemente después de tener a Draco ya no logró embarazarse, pero gracias a Hermione podía conocer un poco de lo que era tener una hija.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un elfo que anunciaba la llegada de un visitante, ni un segundo después, Harry Potter camino hacia ella. Narcisa -sonrió, aumentó su velocidad hasta llegar al joven a quien inmediatamente estrecho entre sus brazos.

-Hijo, me alegro que estés aquí, comenzaba a extrañarte – dijo después de alejarse de él para contemplarlo, lo vio y le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro – te vas por dos semanas, no eres capaz de enviarme una carta

-Perdóname cissy, ambos sabemos el motivo de mi viaje

-¿La viste? ¿Cómo está? ¿Regresará? – preguntó ansiosa

-Calma, mejor vamos adentro, la noche es fría y no quiero que enfermes

-No cambies el tema, Potter

-Por favor entremos, hablemos de esto con una taza de té

Narcisa no discutió más, al entrar a la elegante sala de la remodelada Mansión Malfoy, espero pacientemente a que el joven que había aprendido a querer terminara de endulzar su té, una vez que el término ella le dirigió una mirada invitándolo a hablar.

-No pude acercarme a ella- suspiró- el sólo verla me cortó la respiración, está más hermosa que nunca pero hay algo en su mirada, ese brillo que la hace tan especial esta opacado es como si estuviera vacía, pero también sé que está mejor lejos de aquí

-¿Qué paso? ¿Qué te impidió hablar con ella? – preguntó mientras caminaba para sentarse a un lado de Harry para tomarlo de las manos

-Aparte de mi cobardía, fue el hecho de saber que ella está reconstruyendo su vida y no es justo que llegue a deshacer lo que ha logrado, no podía encararla para solo recordarle lo que ha dejado atrás

-Harry, sé que no debo entrometerme pero he sospechado desde un tiempo atrás de que tus sentimientos por ella no son los de un amigo, también sé que tal vez no has querido hablarme de ello por mi hijo

-Cissy, tienes razón en todo, se lo dije ¿sabes? Antes de que se fuera le dije lo que siento por ella quise creer que con el tiempo este sentimiento perdería su fuerza pero cuando la vi mi corazón latió con una rapidez

-Si me permites, creo que debes buscarla y decirle de frente que la quieres, que estás dispuesto a intentar

Harry se levantó de su lugar para caminar de un lado a otro mientras se pasaba una mano por su despeinado cabello, no se tranquilizó hasta que la sra. Malfoy posó una de sus delicadas manos en su hombro, él sonrió tristemente.

-Cariño, que más ha pasado

-Creo que ella no está sola, lo que quiero decir es que la vi con un hombre tomados de la mano, si tan solo hubieras visto su sonrisa al estar con él

-No asumas que todo lo ves es tal cual, no inventes escenarios en tu cabeza sin saber que hay detrás

-Es que en ese momento no pude pensar, me quede paralizado

-Te entiendo pero esperemos que pronto sepamos si es verdad lo que dices.

El joven que escuchaba con atención desde las escaleras con mucho cuidado se alejó del lugar para encerrarse en su habitación, una vez dentro tomó una almohada y comenzó a golpearla con toda la fuerza que podía.

-Jamás debí escuchar eso, estaba mejor sin saber de ti – continuo con su tarea de sacar su enojo

Unos Golpes en la puerta, seguido de el crujir de la madera cuando la puerta se abrió hiso que dejara su misión de asesinar su almohada, el click al cerrarse la puerta hiso que volteara a ver para encontrarse con su madre viéndolo, el negó con la cabeza.

-Hijo, no deberías de estar escuchando conversaciones ajenas

-No necesito de tus regaños, ya no soy un niño al que puedes regañar por falta de educación, sabía muy bien las consecuencias de mi espionaje y ahora solo me queda atormentarme con la información.

-Tanto Harry como Tú, no tienen pruebas de nada, los celos pueden cegar pero hay una verdad que desconocen

-Sabes que es lo peor, que no me interesa saber si es verdad o no, compadezco a Potter como me compadezco a mí mismo

-El amor puede destruir tanto como puede construir pero siempre vale la pena, ahora no es momento para ninguno de los dos pero algún día ella volverá

-Madre, has confundido lo que yo siento por ella, Potter si la ama y para mí solo es una cuestión de culpa y de un reto no terminado

-Si te quieres engañar, hazlo pero sabes bien que la verdad es otra.

Sin más su madre salió de la habitación para dejarlo más intranquilo de lo que ya estaba, miro hacia el cajón en cual por dos años permanecía el anillo que lo reconoce como un Malfoy pero sobretodo el que tiene la conexión con una reliquia parecida, Jamás se había animado a utilizarlo para encontrarla.

Los Granger disfrutaban de un desayuno delicioso, Hermione sonría ante los comentarios de su padre, unos golpes en la ventana interrumpieron el nuevo chiste del Sr. Granger, la castaña se levanto de inmediato para dejar entrar a la lechuza que recurrentemente llegaba con algo de parte de su dueña, Hermione sonrió al ver que llevaba un paquete con una tarjeta firmada con la delicada caligrafía de Narcisa, tomo el regalo mientras daba un pequeño aperitivo a la pequeña mensajera para que emprendiera su vuelo de regreso, tomó su asiento nuevamente.

-Déjame adivinar – sonrió su madre – la señora Malfoy

-Si, por más que insisto no deja pasar una oportunidad para enviar algo

-Deberías invitarla unos días, es evidente que tiene un gran cariño por ti y sería bueno al fin ponerle un rostro al nombre ¿no lo crees?

-Le preguntaré padre, lo prometo aunque no aseguro que venga es una mujer muy ocupada

-Lo has mencionado pero nos encantaría conocer a una persona que tiene un cariño genuino para nuestra hija, pero ahora anda y abre ese regalo

-La castaña sonrió a sus padres mientras quitaba el moño de la caja, quitó la tapa para encontrarse con unos hermosos pendientes que parecían pertenecer al mismo juego de la cadena que una vez le regalo Narcisa, sonrió con nostalgia.

-Pero que hermosos, vaya que tiene buenos gustos esa señora

La castaña se limitó a sonreír, se disculpo y se dirigió a su habitación, una vez allí, busco el collar que dos años atrás se quito para jamás ponérselo. En una pequeña caja reposaba aquel peculiar collar que por un tiempo había querido olvidar, lo tomo entre sus manos, lo observo con nostalgia y sin pensarlo, lo coloco sobre su cuello, llenándose de una sensación inexplicable.

Draco paseaba por su habitación jugando con el anillo, decidiendo si ponérselo o dejarlo abandonado en un cajón, camino hacia el espejo, se detuvo para mirarse, se sentía perdido, aquel reflejo solo mostraba a un hombre pálido, con grandes marcas obscuras bajos sus ojos, un hombre delgado que aparentaba más edad de la que tenia, alguien solitario; Suspiro, no podía creer en lo que se había convertido, tras salir de azkaban en menos de un año, se había ocultado en casa por medio de encontrar a aquella mujer que le había dado la fuerza para resistir tanto tiempo en prisión, pero su madre lo recibió con la noticia de que había abandonado el país, dejándolo vacio y convertido solo en la sombra del que alguna vez fue Draco Malfoy.

Sintió enojo, aventó el anillo provocando que este cayera al suelo, espero unos segundos para después levantar aquella reliquia que tanto tormento le había traído, no se molesto en pensarlo más y coloco el anillo en su dedo anular derecho, la sensación que lo invadió hiso que tuviera que recargarse en la pared, sus rodillas parecían frágiles y la tristeza que en ese momento sintió solo podía compararse con aquel vacio y frio que provoca un dementor.

Hermione se dejo caer al suelo de rodillas, no podía distinguir todo lo que sentía, era una mezcla de enojo, Tristeza, desesperanza, controlo sus respiración y poco a poco la intensidad de sus emociones fueron disminuyendo, coloco una mano sobre el dije, sin poder hacer más dejo caer lágrimas por primera vez pensando en Draco Malfoy.

El rubio sólo podía pensar en ella, de repente frente a él vio una especie de ilusión, la vio a ella, aún más hermosa de lo que recordaba, la vio llorar, deseaba limpiar cada una de sus lágrimas, camino hacia la imagen, escucho un ruido, vio como ella se limpiaba la cara, alguien entro y se sentó a su lado, un hombre que la abrazo; su corazón latió con rapidez, era él de quien Potter hablaba, una persona que sin saberlo se había convertido en su rival.


	17. Dejar de Huir

Hola, al parecer es la semana de actualizaciones. Estoy de vuelta en esta historia, al parecer mi cumpleaños me ha inspirado mucho así que esta el nuevo capitulo, espero les guste, en un inicio iba a retrasar dos de los sucesos más importantes de este capitulo pero ya los he hecho esperar mucho. Ahora solo les queda leer y dejar su review :)

**_Disclaimer: La Saga Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K Rowling_**

* * *

><p>Jack despertó de buen humor, no solo la vería sino que le tenía planeado todo un día de sorpresas por su cumpleaños, sonreía con facilidad, de una manera genuina como no lo había hecho en años, ciertamente el haber dejado Inglaterra había resultado ser la mejor decisión de su vida y para fortuna, Hermione Granger resulto su más inesperada y grandiosa casualidad, por meses la contempló, miró como poco a poco aparecía una sonrisa en su rostro y así de esa manera fue entrando a su corazón, sabía que ella no sentía algo más que un profundo cariño por él, era mejor así, ya que ella jamás podría amar a alguien mientras no se encontrara con ella misma. Él culpaba a la guerra de la tristeza y estado de la castaña, ya que no conocía nada más de su pasado más que solo rumores que él no creía, solo esperaba que algún día, ella lo viera como algo más que un compañero de soledad o un amigo.<p>

Una vez que termino su desayuno se dirigió a la casa de los Granger, quienes amablemente lo recibieron como de costumbre, incluyendo la mirada de sospecha del padre de la castaña, la señora Granger le señalo dónde se encontraba la cumpleañera, tras disculparse de la manera más educada, llego a la puerta de la habitación de Hermione, golpeó con suavidad la puerta un par de veces, al no tener respuesta,decidió ingresar sin permiso. Al abrir la puerta, se encontró con la castaña en una especie de shock, quizá la única señal de que estaba consciente eran las lágrimas que sin cesar resbalaban por sus mejillas, sin perder tiempo llego a su lado para envolverla en sus brazos, logrando escuchar apenas un susurro "Draco".

…

Al rubio le hervía la sangre, él debería estar en lugar de ese hombre que se atrevía a tocarla, deseaba estar con ella en ese instante, el anillo en su dedo comenzó a aumentar su temperatura, haciendo casi imposible soportar el dolor de portarlo, pero no importaba porque la podía ver, aunque fuera en los brazos de otro, pero ahí estaba ella. Comenzaba a rendirse pues el dolor se había extendido a su mano, deseaba quitarse el anillo pero por una extraña razón sabía que todo lo que estaba sucediendo era causado por esa reliquia, pero realmente no lo soportaba, estaba a punto de quitarlo de su dedo cuando la oyó decir su nombre, levanto la vista de su mano, asombrado por escucharla, el que su nombre saliera de sus labios era como una dulce tortura , tan pronto como pudo verla, la imagen desapareció dejándolo frustrado pero aun así con mayor felicidad de la que había sentido en meses.

Mientras tanto en Australia, Hermione sintió que la opresión de su pecho la dejaba libre, entonces fue consciente de que se aferraba a los brazos de alguien, apenada miró a su amigo, se alejó de él ya que sospechaba que él sentía algo por ella y lo que menos necesitaba era arrastrar a alguien en su vida miserable sabiendo que no podría corresponderle.

-¿Qué sucede? – preguntó ignorando la conducta de la castaña

-No lo sé, no recuerdo verte llegar, lo último que recuerdo es haberme este collar- dijo jugando con el dije – Bueno, excepto por algunas imágenes y emociones que sé que no correspondían a mí, era como ver a través de otros ojos , pero todo era confuso y obscuro

-¿Me estás diciendo que hiciste magia sin intención? – preguntó confundido

-No, creo que este collar tiene más historia de lo que parece, solo sentí una profunda tristeza, vi obscuridad, una habitación destruida, tal vez lo que este collar es ver los sentimientos de otros – dijo sin creerlo ella misma, entre más lo pensaba más ridículo parecía pero la verdad es que ella era una bruja que había escapado del mundo mágico, eso era aún más ridículo.

-No sé si sirve de algo – dudó- pero mencionaste algo mientras estabas en esa especie de trance, tal vez fue parte de esta conexión que dices haber tenido, pero me es imposible creerlo, porque dijiste un nombre, pero yo solo he conocido a una persona con ese nombre y déjame decirte que no es la más agradable ni la más simpática

-Dime, lo que sea que es – dijo desesperada

-Draco, mencionaste a Draco , lo que es imposible porque el único que persona que se llama así es Draco..

-Malfoy, Draco Malfoy – término por él , se levantó abruptamente del suelo

Ahora su loca teoría comenzaba a tener sentido, el collar pertenecía a los Malfoy, tal vez era una especie de conexión o una pésima broma de la vida, como si le hiciera falta, el hilo de sus pensamientos se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta que Jack mencionó conocer a Malfoy, se volteó a verlo con curiosidad.

-Por meses hemos pretendido que no tenemos un pasado que contar, que nuestra vida inicio cuando llegue a Australia pero ahora me pregunto de donde conoces a Malfoy

-Todos los conocen, todos saben sobre la guerra. Lo cierto es que yo también soy de Londres, hui en busca de algo mejor, de reencontrarme después de tantas perdidas, allá es imposible no conocer a los Malfoy, es como no saber quién es Potter o Tú

-Todo este tiempo me has mentido, por eso me aceptaste con facilidad, sabias perfectamente quiera era cuando llegue a pedir trabajo aquella tarde ¿Qué más me has ocultado? ¿acaso este fue tu plan?

-Hermione, no seas paranoica, Jamás cruzo por mi mente ser tu amigo por conveniencia o por interés, al igual que tú estaba devastado y necesitaba un amigo, por fortuna te encontré. Que quede claro que nunca te he mentido, ambos teníamos este especie de pacto de silencio sobre quienes éramos, era un nuevo comienzo

-Tienes Razón, pero me cuesta creerte, por meses adormecí mi intuición pero ahora lo siento, hay algo más de ti que no me estás diciendo

-Tal vez lo hay, te pido que lo respetes y no busques más, confía en que jamás te haría daño y que cuando llegue el momento te diré lo que hay que saber de mi

La castaña se dejó caer abatida al suelo, quien era ella para pedir honestidad si ella tampoco la había ofrecido, lo cierto es que Jack era una parte vital de su lento proceso de sanación, no podía juzgarlo por un pasado que él se empeñaba en ocultar, sino que podía valorarlo por cómo había sido con ella ese par de años tan difíciles.

-Lo siento, confió en ti más de lo que puedo confiar en mí- sonrió apenada

-Está bien, entiendo de donde viene todo esto – la miró con adoración – solo espero que algún día podamos hablar de nosotros sin dolor ni decepción

-Eso esperemos, pero por hoy es suficiente, es mi cumpleaños y solo quiero pasar un buen día. "tratando de olvidar lo de hoy y a Malfoy" pensó

…

Tras no soportar el silencio de la Habitación, por primera vez en muchos meses, Draco decidió que era tiempo de dejar de vivir en segundo piso de su mansión, era hora de salir de obscuridad y sobre todo de ocultarse. Bajo lento los escalones, admirando por primera vez los cambios que su madre había hecho, llego a la puerta que lo dirigía al comedor dónde seguramente estaría su madre cenando sola como ya lo hacía de costumbre, algo en lo que él había contribuido, respiro profundo y entro a la Habitación, su madre miró con sorpresa hacia su dirección, levantándose de su silla de inmediato.

-¿Está todo bien? – dijo dejando notar la preocupación en su voz

-No hay porque alarmarse, simplemente me apetece cenar con mi madre ¿Hay algo de malo en eso? – dijo con picardía como solía hacerlo, provocando una sonrisa en su madre

-Siéntate, me alegra mucho verte fuera de esa horrible habitación, tal vez me dejaras redecorarla

-Quema todo lo que hay en ella, pon todo nuevo, no quiero será la sombra de quien solía ser, madre

-Hijo – fue todo lo que pronunció antes de romper en un mar de llanto

-Tranquila, Madre. No hay porque llorar, es hora de reconstruir nuestras vidas y no podemos hacerlo uno sin el otro. Ahora muero de hambre.

Narcisa sonrió mientras limpiaba sus lágrima sabía que su hijo estaba haciendo el mayor esfuerzo por no regresar a su miserable habitación, aun miraba la tristeza en sus ojos pero no esperaba nada más, por lo pronto era feliz sabiendo que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo, eso era lo único que importaba esa noche. Lo Miró comer lento, esa noche era la primera vez que lo escuchaba decir tener hambre y verlo comer, un claro signo de su deseo de sentirse mejor, quería saber que había pasado para generar este avance pero temía que su hijo se cerrara otra vez, tomo valor.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿a qué le debo que estés aquí, conmigo? – temió no recibir respuesta después de varios segundos de silencio, Draco fijo su vista al frente para después mirarla

-Hermione – respondió con una pequeña sonrisa – la vi hoy, susurro mi nombre

¿Cómo es eso posible? – estaba confundida

-De la única manera que puedo estar cerca de ella sin estarlo – levanto su mano para mostrarle el anillo

-¡Funciona! ¡Por merlín, Funciona! – dijo con felicidad

-No se cómo paso, ni si pueda volver a ocurrir pero la vi

-Draco, escucha bien, estas joyas son muy poderosas no funcionan igual para todos, no sabemos que tanto les pueda afectar ni cómo va a funcionar, así que tranquilo no intentes obtener respuestas de inmediato.

-Ni que lo digas, el anillo quemo mi dedo, algo que cure sin demora - respondio a ver la cara de alarma de su madre- No te preocupes no abusare de el, no arriesgare mi oportunidad de verla – sonrío

Un mes había pasado desde aquel evento misterioso, Draco había progresado de manera significativa, aunque aún no salía de casa, por lo menos leía un poco, acompañaba a su madre a caminar por el jardín, buscaba soluciones para mantener a su familia a flote, a pesar de las protestas de su madre, lucia siempre vestido de color negro, siempre ocultando la horrorosa marca de su brazo izquierdo, pero Narcisa lo prefería así a tener el fantasma de su hijo. Mientras tanto Hermione, recurrentemente sufría de terrores nocturnos, las pesadillas de la guerra cada vez aparecían con mayor frecuencia, todas conduciendo hacia aquel día en que Draco y ella estaban parados en el patio de Hogwarts, de vez en cuando era aquel del juico donde Malfoy le revelo sus verdaderas intenciones, también veía a un pobre adolescente rubio llorar por los pasillos del colegio, sea como fuera lo único cierto es que después de dos años solo tomó ponerse ese collar para que Draco Malfoy la torturara aun estando en otro país, pero poco a poco su paciencia se agotaba, reflejaba cansancio y sus padres comenzaban a preocuparse, como de costumbre la hacían saber que mal se miraba durante el desayuno, ese día no era la excepción.

-Hija, deja de jugar ya con tu comida, cada vez te veo más pálida, sinceramente creo que es hora de ir con un médico

-No, es para tanto, solo no he dormido bien, esto es todo- le dedico una sonrisa forzada a su madre

-Tu mamá tiene razón, creo que es hora que tomemos una vacaciones en familia, tal vez eso te hará sentir mejor.

-Sí, eso suena excelente – dijo con urgencia Jean

Después de meditarlo unos segundos se dio cuenta que no eran una vacaciones lo que necesitaba, lo que realmente debía hacer era dejar de ser una cobarde, jamás lo había sido y lo tomo dos años para darse cuenta que era suficiente de huir. Hermione Granger no escapaba ante la mínima señal de peligro, ella luchaba y salía victoriosa, pensó que la manera de encontrarse a sí misma era alejándose de sus amigos, las malas experiencias y los recuerdos, pero la verdad era que así se perdió más, era hora de encontrarse a sí misma enfrentando la realidad, su realidad.

-Tienen Razón, necesito alejarme de aquí – sus padres suspiraron victoriosos – pero no quiero vacacionar, necesito ir a otro lugar.

-A dónde tú quieras, solo queremos que estés bien princesa

-Espero que no les moleste, pero creo que es mejor que ustedes vayan de vacaciones, saben que lo necesitan, en cambio yo ya tuve mucho descanso de mi vida.

-¿Qué quieres decir, cariño? – pregunto Jean preocupada

-Que es hora de dejar de huir, ha llegado el momento de regresar a Londres.


	18. Nueva Oportunidad

Hola! espero que les guste, no es mi mejor capitulo pero no pude dejarlos mas tiempo sin actualización. No olviden dejar su review :)

**_Disclaimer: La Saga Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K Rowling_**

* * *

><p>"Pasajeros con destino a Nueva york, favor de dirigirse a la puerta 7" dijo una voz proviniendo de las bocinas, personas corriendo, filas para documentar maletas, olor a café, frente a ella sus padres llorando y su amigo Jack con una mirada que solo podía significar tristeza, le había tomado tres semanas y varias discusiones consigo misma para estar en el aeropuerto, fue el único medio por el cual pensó viajar, un largo y lento viaje de regreso a una vida que había abandonado.<p>

-Prométeme que te vas a cuidar, no olvides comer adecuadamente y si cambias de opinión ya sabes cómo localizarnos – dijo su madre señalando el celular que le habían regalado para la ocasión

-Lo prometo, mamá. Ustedes disfruten de sus vacaciones en Nueva York, no se preocupen por mí.

-Te queremos, hija. Por favor mantente en contacto – la abrazo su padre

-Vamos, ya es hora de que se vayan o perderán su vuelo

Sus padres corrieron cuando anunciaron sus nombres, haciendo prometer a su hija que los llamaría en cuanto estuviera instalada en Londres. Ahora, le quedaba esperar un hora en aquel lugar para regresar a casa, Jack se ofreció a quedarse con ella hasta que fuera momento de partir, ambos estaban sentados en la sala de espera, ella movía su pierna mostrando ansiedad ante lo que estaba haciendo.

-No tienes que irte si no quieres – interrumpió Jack

-No es cuestión de querer, es algo que debí hacer hace tiempo

-Hermione, sé que quizá no es el mejor momento – dudó- pero temo que si te vas hoy sin escuchar lo que tengo que decir, probablemente ya no exista otra oportunidad, algo que me dice que te vas para no volver.

-Creo tener idea de lo que quieres decir, no me quiero ir sabiendo que he lastimado a alguien, ya cometí ese error una vez, eres una gran persona, no sé qué habría hecho sin ti en estos dos años pero no puedo corresponderte, soy incapaz de sentir algo más que este vacío con el que he tenido que vivir. Lo siento, Jack.

-Yo lo siento más, quizá algún día. Mi madre solía decirme que las cosas suceden cuando existe la manera de que funcionen, todo es cuestión de tiempo.

-Tu madre es una mujer muy inteligente, seguramente lo obtuviste de ella.

-Era, tiempo pasado- la castaña solo tomó su mano en señal de apoyo- Quizá pueda visitarte o tu vengas a visitarme, de esa manera si tu estas siendo valiente al enfrentarte a tu pasado, yo puedo enfrentarme al mío, podre decirte quien soy y como llegue hasta aquí

-Mi intuición siempre me dijo que portabas una máscara, pero siempre fuiste genuino conmigo. No sé de qué pasado estés huyendo o que estés ocultando, solo sé que conocí tu esencia y ningún error que hayas cometido puede cambiar eso.

Jack se levantó de su asiento conteniendo todo lo que quería decirle, extendió su mano, ella la tomó dejando su asiento, él la envolvió en sus brazos, grabando cada palabra en su corazón, la Hermione que él conocía y la que encontró no eran la misma en algunas cosas pero algo que no podía cambiar era su idea de la justicia y su gran corazón que lo había aceptado a pesar de su intuición, por eso ya no temería en decirle quien es cuando el momento llegue.

-Te voy a extrañar, el trabajo sin ti será una tortura, mi vida lo será.

-No te vas a deshacer de mi tan fácil, te escribiré. Eres un hombre bueno, no importa quien seas, siempre serás una de las mejores personas que he conocido.

-Me haces sonrojar – bromeo- es hora de irme, odio las despedidas.

Sin una palabra más se fue, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para no mirar hacia atrás, al irse estaba seguro que ya no podría estar con ella, que no había servido ocultarle la libertada de Draco y mucho menos ocultarle a su amigo la ubicación de la castaña, aunque lo haya hecho con la intención de protegerla. Sabía que ella jamás lo iba a amar pero no había problema con eso, algún día llegaría a sentir solo cariño por ella, pero por el momento era suficiente sabiendo que ella fue lo último que necesitaba para ser un hombre diferente, sonrió complacido por como su vida se miraba ahora.

Hermione lo vio partir, esperando algún día conocer su historia, por lo pronto necesitaba tranquilizarse antes de que saliera corriendo de ese aeropuerto. Respiro profundo preguntándose con que se encontraría una vez que llegara, que habría sido de los Weasley, de Harry, del ministerio; por dos años se mantuvo los más alejada posible de cualquier información y solo bastaría con poner un pie en Londres para saber sobre todo lo que había huido. En ese momento anunciaron su vuelo, tomando sus cosas se dirigió a la puerta 13 en la que una vez que la travesara no había vuelta atrás.

….

El entrenamiento de hoy había acabado con él, uno creería que con haber acabado con voldemort sería suficiente para ser aceptado en la academia de aurores, pero no se podría estar más equivocado, desde que Hermione se fue, Harry se apartó del mundo mágico por un par de meses, regreso con confianza en sí mismo y con la certeza de querer evitar otra guerra, Kingsley le ofreció unirse como auror en el ministerio, puesto que acepto de inmediato, pero teniendo como petición que se le tratara como un alumno más, empezando desde abajo, un año y medio después se preguntaba como su cuerpo podía resistir tanto ante tan duro entrenamiento, lo único que deseaba en ese momento era llegar a casa, la casa en la que una vez vivió con sus padres, era bastante amplia para él solo pero era su hogar.

No había más que deseara en ese momento, pero ya se había comprometido de ir a cenar a casa de los Weasley, algo que le parecía incomodo de repente cuando miraba a Ginny o a Ron a quien sentía que había traicionado por sentir algo hacia Hermione y a la vez sentía que la traicionaba a ella por lo que una vez paso en el juicio de Malfoy, pero eran su familia y eso no lo podía cambiar por nada en el mundo, suspiro, sin más apareció en la madriguera, en una remodelada y mejorada casa. Como siempre los weasley lo recibieron con entusiasmo, como uno de los suyos, era difícil imaginar su nuevo comienzo sin ellos, después de cenar, se sentó en los columpios que Ron había puesto en el Jardín para sus sobrinos, no tardo su amigo en hacerle compañía.

-Harry, no pude dejar de notar que has estado decaído

-Solo estoy cansado

-No puedes estar cansado tomo un mes, sé que algo te pasa amigo- Harry suspiró

-No estoy segura que sea algo de lo que quieras hablar o siquiera escuchar

-Vamos, puedes decirme lo que sea

-¿Aunque sea de Hermione?- escucho el bufido de su amigo

-Está bien, hablemos de ella ¿Qué sucede?

-Te has preguntado cómo sería todo si ella estuviera aquí, sé que ustedes no están en buenos términos pero la extraño y duele no verla todos los días, escucharla hablar de miles de cosas que no lograba comprender

-Yo también la extraño, pero no estoy seguro de conocerla tan bien como creía, sé que ella me odia por lo que hice con su novio pero como esperaba que reaccionara

-Ron, ¿las sigues amando?

-En ocasiones creo que sí y en otras creo que me quede estancado en el que hubiera pasado, pero aunque así fuera, no sabemos dónde está ni que ha sido de ella y sé que no la amo como tu si lo haces

-¡Que! – Harry se quedó en shock- no sé de qué estás hablando, claro que la quiero pero no de la manera que tú crees

-Vamos, Amigo, podre parecer un tonto pero no lo soy, quiero creer que he los años me han hecho bien – rio- ya no tienes que mirarme con culpa, no me siento traicionado ni te reprocho nada, siempre supe que había una conexión especial entre ustedes, no soy quien para meterme en medio de eso.

-Lo siento, yo no quería que esto pasara, me llego de golpe

-No hay porque pedir disculpas, cuando el amor llega no hay nada que hacer, por mí los dos seguimos siendo hermanos como siempre, no me hace feliz que Ginny haya salido lastimada pero es mejor eso que estar con alguien por quien no sientes lo mismo

-Jamás quise hacerlo

-Lo sé. Ahora dime, eso es lo que tenía tan mal o hay algo mas

-La encontré, hace tiempo la vi, creí que ya podía continuar con mi vida pero me bastaron un minutos para darme cuenta que la sigo queriendo.

-Wow, alto ahí, cómo y cuándo es que paso esto

-No lo sé, un poco más de un mes en Australia, Cissy me convenció de buscarla

-Otro shock de la noche, sin ofender pero esa señora me sigue causando escalofríos no sé cómo puedes convivir con ella

-Eso no pasaría si le dieras la oportunidad, sabes bien que condenaste a su hijo con tu declaración y aun así está dispuesta a ser cordial contigo

-No es mi culpa que desconfié de ella, aunque no lo parezca me da pena enfrentarla después de lo que hice, su hijo puede ser un bastardo psicópata, pero es su hijo. No centres la plática en mí, Potter, vuelve a lo que decías de Mione

-La vi pero no estaba sola, ella continúo con su vida y duele saberlo.

-¿Lo supones o ella te lo dijo?

-Una imagen vale más que mil palabras

-No cometas el error de suponer ¿cuál es una de nuestras reglas como aurores?

-No hay crimen si no hay evidencias

-Exacto. Así que más te vale que te vea de mejor humor.

Harry no podía sentirme más agradecido por haber conocido a ese niño pelirrojo en uno de los compartimientos del tren y no podía sentirme más orgulloso de lo diferente que era a ese adolescente impulsivo y torpe. Ron tenía razón, agradecía no haber cedido ante el cansancio y estar ahí, compartiendo un momento con su hermano.

…

Mientras tanto Draco tenía dificultad para conciliar el sueño, el anillo que no se había quitado desde aquel día que la vio, emitía luz, un suceso extraño ya que no había sucedido nada dese la última vez, también sentía calor provenir de la joya pero no le causaba daño, no entendía que significaba, pero se sentía ansioso. Resignado a una noche de insomnio, se dirigió al despacho que su madre había remodelado para él, dentro de un par de días tomaría el control de las empresas de su padre, una organización que se dedicaba a la investigación de posiones y hechizos, una empresa que la mayoría de la sociedad no sabía que le pertenecía a los Malfoy, pero Draco lo haría público, ciertamente no había sido fácil ponerse al día de lo que se debía hacer y menos cuando recibía clases particulares para convertirse en medimago, aun no sabía a cuál de las dos profesiones se dedicaría pero por el momento le ayudaba a mantenerse ocupado, el anillo expidió luz otra vez, no entendía que sucedía pero lo ignoro, ahora le preocupaba más como seria cuando hiciera su aparición después de tanto tiempo, como seria recibido en la comunidad mágica. Mientras él pensaba en eso, en el aeropuerto de Londres Muggle, Hermione era recibida por su amiga Luna, con quien se quedaría unos días mientras encontraba compraba su propio departamento, estaba de regreso y lista para enfrentar cualquier cosa que se le presentara. Mientras Luna detenía un taxi, la castaña miro a su alrededor nunca percatándose del collar que yacía al fondo de su bolso emitiendo una luz.

Tanto Como Harry, Ron, Draco y Hermione, todos buscaban una nueva oportunidad, un nuevo comienzo, enfrentar los errores, demostrar quienes son, una manera de volver a sentir, con la llegada de la castaña las cosas podrían complicarse, lo que si es seguro es que todos estaban por iniciar una nueva etapa en la que no había manera de escapar del pasado


	19. Encuentros

**Capítulo 19.**

**¡Hola he vuelto, debo confesar que llevo mucho tiempo escribiendo este capitulo pero continuamente lo editaba porque no me gustaba y al final termine escribiendo algo totalmente diferente a lo que tenia en mente, decidí dejarlo así. espero que les guste, me encantaría que me comentaran que creen que pasara ahora o que les gustaría que pasara, sus reviews son los que me ayudan a no rendirme y se los agradezco infinitamente. **

**Los invito a leer el final de mi otra historia a quienes no lo han hecho y a lo que si espero que les haya gustado. **

**_Disclaimer: La Saga Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, Son propiedad de J.K Rowling._**

* * *

><p>Draco Malfoy, ex mortifago en ascenso<p>

Por Rita Skeeter

El día de ayer se vió por primera vez desde su liberación al joven Draco Malfoy, quien ahora es un hombre libre y dispuesto a conquistar el mundo, al menos esta vez la magia obscura no está involucrada, para sorpresa de la sociedad y debo decir que también mía; el joven convocó a una rueda de prensa para dar a conocer no solo que la empresa número uno en investigación de pociones y hechizos pertenece a la Familia Malfoy , sino que también anunció que como dueño ahora toma su puesto como presidente de la misma, además de dejarnos a todos atónitos con la noticia que ahora está buscando la manera de invertir en un nuevo laboratorio en el mundo no mágico con el fin de realizar investigaciones acerca de medicamentos y algunas enfermedades que están terminando con los muggles . No sé ustedes pero para mí este chico malo está intentado convertirse en uno bueno, el apuesto heredero dejo muy en claro su postura cuando se le preguntó que esperaba obtener a cambio de estos proyectos

"Mi familia ha cometido errores, unos muy graves pero por ahora solo busco ayudar a la comunidad, no me interesa si las personas creen que solo hago esto por limpiar mi nombre porque sé que esa será la interpretación de muchos, una nueva era inicio dos años atrás y es momento que los Malfoy evolucionemos con el mundo, afortunadamente ahora del lado correcto, mi madre ha hecho una gran labor en mi ausencia, pero es momento que tome el lugar que me corresponde"

Claro que Narcisa Malfoy permaneció a lado de su hijo durante sus declaraciones, luciendo tan resplandeciente como siempre, por si no lo habían hecho hoy no olviden leer la sección de la Sra. Malfoy en Corazón de Bruja, pero me imagino que ya lo han hecho es simplemente uno de las mejores columnas para toda mujer de esta sociedad. Volviendo a Draco Malfoy, es un alivio para mí poder saber que está de vuelta y que seguro romperá corazones, ahora solo queda preguntarnos que habrá pasado con su romance prohibido con la chica dorada, Hermione Granger. Son muchas preguntas que se han quedado sin resolver en el transcurso de dos años, esperemos que la suerte este de nuestro lado y pronto pueda brindarles más noticias del nuevo estilo de Vida de Draco Mafoy.

Era la tercer vez que Luna leía ese artículo que había salido una semana atrás en el profeta, cuando Hermione llego a Londres le contó todo sobre lo que había sucedió una vez que se marchó, incluyendo el beso de Harry, algo que no la tomó por sorpresa siempre lo había sospechado, lo que si le causo impacto fue la Historia de Draco Malfoy, por eso mismo no había podido desechar ese artículo, su amiga tenía una idea de él como si fuera el peor ser sobre la tierra y por eso le costaba tanto trabajar conectar las acciones del ahora renovado Malfoy y la idea de su amiga, sabía que había algo más, ella creía que las personas podían cambiar para bien, creía que lo que vio en el juicio del ex mortifago era genuino, era real pero eso no se lo iba a decir a Hermione, sonrió ante la casualidad que justo al día siguiente que la castaña regreso a Inglaterra, Draco Malfoy revivió para el mundo, detalle que había ocultado a su ahora compañera de casa; cuando escucho los pasos de su amiga en las escaleras, hiso desaparecer rápidamente el periódico.

-Buenos días, Hermy – sonrió

-Buenos días, parece que alguien amaneció de muy buen humor

-Claro que sí, una buena lectura puede alegrar a cualquiera

-Totalmente de acuerdo, si tan solo pudiera concentrarme estos días…

-Ambas sabemos que no necesitas concentración, necesitas salir de esta casa

-Luna, de verdad aprecio tu apoyo pero no sé si estoy lista

-Si ese fuera el caso ni siquiera estuvieras aquí , ya llegaste bastante lejos así que deja esta cobarde Hermione a un lado, se la persona valiente y fuerte que sé que sigue ahí

Hermione se quedó impactada por el tono que había usado su amiga, era sorprendente lo que una guerra y el tiempo podían hacer con una persona, lo veía en su amiga y cada vez más notaba como la había cambiado a ella misma, suspiró, se sentía derrotada, había vuelto con el fin de hacer las paces con su pasado y hasta el momento seguía evitándolo.

-Tienes Razón, creo que primero debo ir a visitar a los weasley, quizá deba pedir trabajo

-Eso suena excelente, ambas sabemos que no necesitas el trabajo pero sé que no puedes vivir sin uno, de hecho estaba leyendo en el profeta de una empresa que es perfecta para ti

-Había pensado en el ministerio de magia

-¿De verdad? Eso me parece que atraerá a más personas , ya sabes todos querrán saber que ha pasado, solo imagínate, además Harry trabaja ahí, sé que son amigos pero quizá sea un poco incómodo, al menos por ahorita ¿no crees?- sonrió satisfecha- el lugar que te digo es una empresa que se dedica a investigar sobre pociones y algunos hechizos, suena muy interesante, muy anónimo y perfecto para ti

-Suena tentador pero antes de tomar algún trabajo, hay personas que necesito ver

-Para tu fortuna justo hoy es la cena semanal de los weasley, nunca falto y dudo mucho que se molesten si llevo un acompañante.

…

Narcisa paseaba por el jardín mientras esperaba que su hijo dejara de volar en su escoba, cosa que hacia cuando se sentía presionado, lo entendía perfecto, después de que se organizara la conferencia de prensa en su casa para el gran anuncio de Draco, su hijo aun sabiendo que estaba siendo aceptado por la comunidad seguía sin ir a otro lugar más que san Mungo para sus clases prácticas, era un gran avance y vaya que lo apreciaba, no podía estar más orgullosa de él, ahora solo esperaba que su hijo no se molestara con ella por lo que había hecho.

-Mamá, el punto de salir a volar es estar solo

-Lo sé, pero hay algo que debo decirte y es algo urgente

El rubio camino con su madre hacia la casa dejando el jardín en una tarde tan perfecta, desde hace una semana el bendito anillo lo había estado molestando, no solo eso, sentía miedo y ansiedad, como si tuviera ataques de pánico, lo peor de todo es que no entendía porque, al principio pensó que se debía a su vuelta a la sociedad y a sus nuevas responsabilidades, pero a veces creía que esas emociones no le pertenecían, suspiró, intentó regresar a la plática con su madre, la veía mover los labios pero no entendía nada de lo que decía, cuando le dedicó una mirada de preocupación, capto que ella le había preguntado algo.

-Perdona, madre pero me puedes repetir la última parte – dijo intentando ocultar que la había ignorado por estar enfocado en la opresión en su pecho

-Sé que estas molesto, pero es momento de que convivan, él se ha convertido en alguien importante para mí, estuvo conmigo cuando estuve sola y quiero verlos ser civilizados el uno con el otro, si te hace sentir mejor, él también está dudando en venir

-¿De que estas hablando?- preguntó al fin atento

-Cariño, de Harry, lo invite a cenar con nosotros

-¿Hiciste qué? De ninguna manera, es suficiente que compartamos sentimientos por la misma mujer, no me pidas más. – Narcisa sonrió ante el desliz de su hijo pero lo dejo pasar

-Cenaremos los tres esta noche y esa es mi última palabra, si no te presentas Draco Lucius Malfoy te aseguro que no podre perdonarte en mucho tiempo

Sin más la mujer salió de la habitación dejando a un Draco furioso, se levantó tomando su escoba , dirigiéndose una vez más al jardín, se sentía frustrado, no podía creer que aparte de que Potter vivía enamorado de lo que era suyo, también le robaba a su madre.

….

Hermione estaba muy ansiosa, en menos de 20 minutos estaría frente a los weasley, se miró en el espejo, paso sus manos por su vestido eliminado arrugas en él que no existía, algo le hacía falta para estar completamente lista, se dirigió a su pequeña caja en la que guardaba sus joyas, tomo los pendientes que Cissy le había regalado para su cumpleaños, se los colocó mirándose una vez más en el espejo, seguía faltando algo, se frustró cuando se dio cuenta que le hacía falta un collar y lo que iba perfectamente con esos pendientes era la bendita cadena que deseaba olvidar que tenía, no lo pensó más, la sacó de su bolso donde había permanecido desde que se subió al avión que la trajo de vuelta a casa, la contemplo y se la puso, en cuanto lo hiso sintió enojo, demasiado enojo, pero en unos segundos se encontraba bien, se lo atribuyó a los recuerdos que le traía ese collar. Luna entró a su habitación indicándole que era momento de partir, era momento de ver a los Weasley.

Antes de que pudiera arrepentirse, su rubia amiga la tomó de la mano para así dejar la habitación vacía y aparecer a unos metros de la madriguera, sus piernas temblaron cuando contempló la casa frente a ella, parecía que todo seguía igual pero no era así, dos años habían pasado desde que se marchó sin decir adiós y ahora los vería a todos nuevamente, de pronto recordó que si Luna iba a cenar ahí, probablemente otros amigos de la familia estarían también ahí, alguien como Harry Potter.

-Dime por favor que por alguna extraña razón, Harry no frecuenta estas cenas y que no existe posibilidad de verlo

-Quizá omití ese detalle para no causarte más ansiedad

-Vámonos, te lo ruego, no puedo hacer esto – suplicó

-Sí que puedes, así que pon tu frente en alto y camina – dijo jalándola para que la siguiera.

Estaban a unos diez metros de la madriguera pero a la castaña le pareció que caminaba kilómetros sin llegar a su destino, para cuando Luna tocó la puerta su corazón parecía que se saldría de su cavidad, sentía sus manos temblar, la puerta se abrió dejando a un confundido Ron frente a ellas.

Era la peor cena de su vida, prefería estar en su celda de azkaban que estar frente al gran Harry Potter, para colmo no podía deshacerse de esa opresión en el pecho, debía soportar las miradas severas de su madre obligándolo a participar en la conversación que hasta el momento no habían logrado nada, notaba que ella estaba a punto de perder la paciencia.

-Harry, me da mucho gusto que hayas aceptado venir

-Como negarme – sonrió tímidamente – Gracias por la invitación

-Espero no haber causado problemas con los weasley por robarte en esta ocasión – Draco rodó los ojos

-En absoluto – sonrió una vez mas

-Es bueno saberlo , querido

-Podríamos brincarnos las formalidades, estoy seguro que Potter esta tan incómodo como yo y con justa razón – dijo con tono molesto

-¡Draco! no seas descortés y no te atrevas a arruinar esta cena que organice con tanto entusiasmo, no te … ¡Draco!

El menor de los Malfoy comenzó a hiperventilar, se levantó de su silla para solo caer de rodillas al suelo intentando respirar mientras se intentaba quitar el saco que su madre lo obligo a usar, escuchaba voces pero parecían estar muy lejos y hasta que su madre lo sacudió se dio cuenta que era ella quien gritaba su nombre y que Potter intentaba levantarlo del suelo; uso todo la energía que sentía para mirar a su madre a los ojos y dos palabras salieron de su boca.

-El anillo – dijo de manera entrecortada antes de desvanecerse

Ron se llevó la sorpresa de su vida al abrir la puerta esperando ver solo a Luna, pero frente a él también se encontraba la joven de quien vivió enamorado por un largo tiempo y quien había tratado pésimo la última vez que la vio, pudo ver que ella estaba tan asustado como un indefenso animal en temporada de cacería, solo un pensamiento atravesó por su cabeza "si tan solo Harry no hubiera aceptado la invitación de Narcissa estaría frente a la mujer que ama" sonrió y se acercó a ella para abrazarla, en cuanto la tuvo en sus brazos dejo las lágrimas recorrer sus mejillas.

-Hermione, Hermione – no dejaba de repetir mientras depositaba besos en su frente

-Lo siento tanto – sollozaba ella- perdóname, no debí irme así

-Shhhh ya pasó , estabas sufriendo como todos, yo no debo perdonarte nada, al contrario – sonrió tiernamente – perdóname por ser un idiota contigo ¿me perdonas?

-Claro que sí, necesito a mi mejor amigo de vuelta – rio

-Espera a que Harry se entere – dijo con alegría

-Ha.. Harry ¿está aquí? – comenzó a hiperventilar al recordar la última vez que lo vio

-No, fue a casa de Narcissa a cenar con ella y el hurón

-¿Malfoy? ¿en su casa?

-¿No lo sabias? salió de azkaban hace algunos días – dijo sorprendido

-Debo irme – dijo entrando en pánico

Se alejó de Ron corriendo, no se le había ocurrido preguntar sobre él, saber dónde estaba , no alcanzaba a respirar, tropezó cayendo de rodillas, sintió unos fuertes brazos rodearla antes de que todo se desvaneciera.

Ron paseaba de un lado a otro del pasillo de san mungo esperando a que alguien le dijera algo, ignoraba cada vez que Luna le pedía que se sentara. Decidieron llevar a su castaña amiga con el médico cuando pasaron cerca de diez minutos y ella no reaccionaba, no se atrevieron a decirle a nadie sobre lo que estaba pasando, lo último que querrían es que toda la familia Weasley estuviera ahí sin ni siquiera procesar primero que Hermione estaba de vuelta.

-Iré a dar una vuelta, no puedo seguir aquí

-Si sé algo iré inmediatamente a buscarte, necesitas estar tranquilo para cuando ella despierte

Él solo asintió sabiendo que Luna tenía razón, camino por unos solitarios pasillos y de repente se detuvo cuando vio de lejos a una cabellera difícil imposible no reconocer, pero no entendía porque su mejor amigo estaría ahí justo en esos momentos, se acercó a él

-Harry – el azabache se volteó a escuchar su nombre – ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¿paso algo? ¿están todos bien? – preguntó alarmado

-Todo bien, primero tu cuéntame que está pasando – Harry indicó a su amigo que viera adentro de la habitación que permanecía con la puerta abierta, Draco permanecía inconsciente sobre la camilla o al menos eso parecía

-Por favor dime que no lo golpeaste sin mí

-No hice nada, lo prometo. Estábamos cenando, de repente estaba en el suelo, dijo algo sobre un anillo y se desmayó. – murmuró

Miraron una vez más hacia la habitación donde cissy intentaba quitar un anillo de uno de los dedos de su hijo pero parecía que este se había adherido a él, sabían que ella solo pretendía no escucharlos. Ron miró una vez más a Malfoy

-Es curioso … - dijo para sí mismo pero Harry logró escucharlo

-¿Qué es curioso? A todo esto, sigues sin decirme que haces aquí

-Es precisamente eso lo que es curioso, estaba con alguien y le paso algo similar que a Malfoy, también esta inconsciente

Narcisa pretendió acomodar las almohadas de su hijo mientras escuchaba atentamente, aparentemente sus sospechas sobre lo que estaba pasando estaban por confirmarse, miró a su hijo fruncir el ceño, ella lo ignoro desconociendo que en su estado algunas imágenes borrosas pasaban por su cabeza, pudiendo ver con claridad una cabaña que parecía abandonada y en otra habitación lo mismo pasaba por la cabeza de la castaña, parecían solo ver con exactitud aquel lugar que solo ellos conocían.

-¿Quién? - Preguntó

-Harry, hay algo que debes saber y no es la mejor manera de que te enteres

-¿Qué pasa?

-Hermione está aquí

Harry pareció quedarse pegado al suelo mientras su corazón latía con rapidez, solo retumbaba en su cabeza las palabras de su amigo, reaccionó solo cuando Narcisa dejo escapar un pequeño grito al ver que su hijo reaccionó y se sentó en la camilla intentando irse de ahí. Harry lo miró desconociendo si había escuchado que Hermione estaba de vuelta, que su Hermione estaba de vuelta.


	20. Reliquias

¡Hola! Gracias por seguir aquí, les traigo nuevo capítulo. Me fue muy difícil escribirlo porque ni yo sabía que rumbo quería que esto tomara, esto satisfecha aunque no creo que sea el mejor capitulo que he escrito. Después de esto espero que ya pueda acelerar un poco la historia en cuanto al encuentro con Harry y con Draco, un poco de triángulo amoroso, Jack en Londres y La evolución de Hermione de alguien vulnerable a ser la Hermione que todos amamos. Gracias y espero sus reviews.

_**Disclaimer: La Saga Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, Son propiedad de J.K Rowling**_

* * *

><p>Abrió los ojos con lentitud, la luz de la habitación le molestaba, miró a su alrededor intentando recordar que había pasado, lo único que parecía permanecer en su mente era la imagen de la cabaña en la que un par de años atrás había permanecido junto a Draco Malfoy, sacudió la cabeza como si eso pudiera alejar sus pensamientos pero solo le provocó dolor, intentó sentarse pero se dio cuenta que no tenía la energía necesaria para moverse, comenzaba a desesperarse cuando la tranquilidad la invadió al ver entrar a su amiga Luna a la habitación.<p>

-¿Cómo te sientes, Hermy?

-Confundida, agotada y con un poco de dolor de cabeza – suspiró- ¿Qué paso?

-Colapsaste y tuvimos que traerte a san mungo, nadie ha podido decirnos que paso con exactitud, pero el medimago me explicó que aparentemente tuviste una sobrecarga de magia y hasta ahorita no han podido concluir que lo produjo, por lo que es normal que te sientas agotada-

-Estas queriendo decir, que mi cuerpo no pudo contener mi magia

-Tu mente no pudo contener la magnitud de la magia, por lo que entró en un estado de inconsciencia, el medimago dijo que quizá debas quedarte aquí hasta que tus niveles de magia vuelvan a la normalidad.

-No sabía que eso podía pasar – dijo preocupada

-No es muy común. Debo ir a buscar a Ron, estaba un poco desesperado

-Claro, aquí estaré, no es como que pueda moverme – rodó los ojos

-Parece que alguien se está sintiendo mejor, sé lo mucho que odias los hospitales – rio – duerme un rato, te despertaré cuando sea momento de irnos a casa

-Gracias

Luna vio cómo su amiga no tardo ni dos segundos en tomarle la palabra, espero un poco en la habitación asegurándose de que estuviera completamente dormida antes de irse, se acercó para acomodarle la almohada, ahí se dio cuenta que su amiga aun portaba su cadena, intentó quitársela pero no encontró el broche, le restó importancia y se fue en busca de su amigo.

…..

En otra habitación del hospital, Harry con la ayuda de Ron intentaban detener a Malfoy que parecía no tener control sobre su magia, las cosas de la habitación estaban elevadas en el aire y el joven Malfoy parecía no notarlo. Narcisa había salido en busca de un medimago, Harry maldijo cuando sintió su varita vibrar, miró a su pelirrojo amigo y comprobó que pasaba lo mismo que la suya, estaban siendo llamados al cuartel de los aurores; en cuanto Narcisa regreso con dos medimagos, ellos tomaron control de la situación pidiendo que todos abandonaran la habitación.

-Cissy, debemos irnos – parecía frustrado- no deseo irme, no ahora

-Lo sé, escuche su conversación – colocó una mano en el hombro de él – cumple con tu deber, yo iré a verla, quizá es mejor que averigüemos que pasa antes de que la veas y ya que tú te tranquilices

Ron que siempre había mantenido sus dudas sobre la mujer frente a él, pudo ver en ese momento porque Harry la buscaba tanto, si era verdad que Molly era una segunda madre para su mejor amigo y que lo acompaño en muchos de sus momentos difíciles, pero la señora Malfoy miraba a Harry como si fuera lo más preciado en el mundo, como si su felicidad dependiera del hombre frente a ella, entones comprendió que ambos habían encontrado en el otro un compañero de su sanación, cada vez que Harry miraba a Narcisa no la miraba con culpa como lo hacía con Molly y ella lo miraba con un cariño profundo, habían encontrado el uno en el otro a alguien que no habían podido tener, una madre y un segundo hijo, por eso no pudo evitar que la sonrisa se asomara en su rostro, fue hasta que escucho su nombre que reaccionó.

-Ron, te he buscado por todos lados – dijo su rubia amiga después de saludar a los presentes

-Lo siento, estuve en medio de una situación – de pronto recordó la verdadera razón por la que estaba ahí - ¿Cómo está?

-Mejor, despertó pero se quedó dormida hace unos momentos – miró a Harry – No creo que sea prudente que la veas de inmediato

-Lo sé, de igual manera debemos irnos, pero volveré más tarde y espero que pueda verla

-Volveremos en cuanto nos desocupemos

Se fueron rápidamente, ya habían tardado en atender al llamado y no querían hacer enojar a su jefe. Luna miró con curiosidad a la señora Malfoy, esa mujer era capaz de mantener la calma aun en las peores situaciones, sino fuera por el temblor de sus manos que intentaba esconder podría aparentar que solo estaba en ese hospital visitando las instalaciones pero para Luna que había aprendido a conocerla a través de Harry y Hermione, además de algunos otros encuentros sabía que algo más estaba pasando, algo fuera de lo normal, inclusive para ellos.

-Sra. Malfoy, ¿Está bien? – preguntó con dulzura

-Cissy, querida, te he dicho que me llames Cissy – sonrió forzadamente- solo estoy preocupada por Draco

En cuanto termino de hablar uno de los medimagos salió de la habitación en la que se encontraba el joven Malfoy, aparentemente había sufrido una sobrecarga de magia pero esta permanecía en su sistema, haciendo imposible controlarla. El otro medimago salió de la habitación después de aplicar unos cuantos encantamientos en Draco para que no desbordara más de su magia, ambos se fueron prometiendo regresar con más información y solución a la condición del joven mago. Luna proceso lo que acababa de escuchar, miro a Narcisa alterarse un poco pero escondiéndolo lo mejor que podía.

-Cissy, espero que no lo tome a mal, pero creo que usted sabe más de lo que posiblemente los medimagos puedan pretender que saben – se acercó a la señora para tomar sus manos temblorosas entre las suyas- puede confiar en mí, usted como yo hemos llegado a la misma conclusión, que ambos estén aquí no es coincidencia

-Esto es diferente a lo que yo conozco, no sé porque las reliquias están haciendo esto – Luna la miró confundida- dime una cosa, ¿Hermione llevaba puesto un collar antes de todo esto?

-Si, uno que usted le regalo – dijo intentado encontrar la relación

-Bien, Draco tiene un anillo que está conectado a ese collar por magia antigua y muy poderosa, solo funciona si las personas portadoras tienen esa misma conexión- suspiró- la magia de estos objetos es tan extraordinaria que es capaz de cambiar y adaptarse a la pareja, se utilizaba en un matrimonio arreglado para que ambas partes pudieran empatizar el uno con el otro con el fin de crear un matrimonio exitoso para preservar alianzas entre las familias

-Me está queriendo decir que Hermione y Draco están comprometidos sin saberlo

-No, mi hijo sabía perfectamente su finalidad, pero la magia se adapta a la necesidad de la pareja, no sé exactamente que está sucediendo esto ni cómo va a terminar, solo sé que Draco me dijo que el causante de esto es el anillo y todo tiene sentido si Hermione está aquí

-Puedo no comprender del todo como este tipo de magia funciona pero sé que si ambos están aquí es porque deben estar juntos, prometo no decir ni una palabra sobre esto.

-Gracias, es bueno tener a una aliada en todo esto – sonrío- por ahora debemos hacer algo con la condición de ambos

La rubia se quedo pensativa, de repente comenzó a ver un patrón en toda la situación, si las reliquias eran capaz de adaptarse a la necesidad de la pareja, quizá eso era exactamente lo que estaba pasando, estas demandaban que la conexión fuera comprobada o estaban ayudando a algunos de los dos al provocar todo esto, entonces una idea brillante llego a ella.

-¡Hermione, no tiene su magia!– dijo Luna emocionada – al menos no toda, eso fue lo que dijo el medimago; en cambio Draco parece tener exceso de magia. Debemos poner a ambos en una sola habitación y rogarle a merlín que esto funcione

-la magia es muy inestable en mi hijo, debes traer a Hermione aquí ¿crees que puedas hacer eso?

-Espero que no causemos daño con esto.

Narcisa entró a la habitación de su hijo, lo vio sentado en la cama mirando hacia frente, intento llamarlo pero no respondió, por lo menos ya no estaba intentando salir ni había objetos por todos lados, pero podía sentir la presencia de magia poderosa. Mientras tanto, Luna pedía disculpas a su amiga mientras lanzaba un "desmaius" como prevención, era momentos como eso cuando deseaba tener la capa de Harry, aunque sabía que su amigo se la prestaba en casos importantes pero esta ocasión no quería que se enterara lo que pretendía hacer, necesitaba tener mucha suerte para que no la descubrieran, estaba poniendo en riesgo su educación como medimaga. Hiso aparecer una silla de ruedas, en la que sentó a la castaña. Respiro profundamente, rogándole a merlín que funcionara.

Camino por los pasillos mientras empujaba la silla, sonriendo a todos los que pasaban. Algunos estaban acostumbrados a verla llevando pacientes de un lugar a otro, lo cual era parte de sus prácticas así que nadie preguntó nada, cuando estuve cerca de la habitación de Malfoy aumentó su velocidad, ingresó rápidamente. El joven se levantó de la camilla al sentir la presencia de Hermione, pero no se movió. Luna levitó a la castaña hacia la camilla, Cissy sentó a su hijo a un lado la inconsciente bruja.

-¿Hijo? Hermione necesita tu ayuda - dijo tentativamente pero parecía que no entendía, Luna se acercó a Draco hincándose frente a él

-Draco, sé que estás ahí, concéntrate en mi voz. Hermione está aquí, te necesita. – unió la mano del rubio con la de su amiga- realmente está aquí

-Her.. .Her… Hermione - al fin enfocó su vista en ella.

Apretó su mano volviéndose consiente de sí mismo, Hermione estaba frente a él después de tanto tiempo, a pesar que estaba pálida y parecía enferma, le pareció que estaba aún más hermosa que nunca, no importaba lo que había pasado ni si ella lo seguía odiando si podía verla nuevamente. Luna y Narcisa miraron maravilladas como una luz emergía de la mano de Draco, dirigiéndose hacia Hermione, justo donde se encontraba el collar. Cissy entonces comprendió que lo que las reliquias habían hecho, protegieron a Hermione quitándole su magia para que no pudiera dañarse entregándosela a alguien que podía protegerla; miro como el color regresaba a las mejillas de la chica mientras que su hijo parecía volver a la normalidad.

Draco no podía dejar de contemplarla, acarició su mejilla con el dorso de su mano libre, sonrió sintiéndose invadido de alegría después de dos años. Ella se removió en la camilla, antes de que pudiera moverse, abrió los ojos, sus miradas se encontraron.

-Mal… - se desvaneció

El rubio miró hacia atrás viendo como Luna bajaba su varita mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa. Eso era lo mejor, no podía arriesgarse a exponer lo que había pasado. Agradeció a ambas mujeres por lo que habían hecho, miró como la rubia colocaba a Hermione en esa silla para alejarla una vez más de él, suspiro cuando estuvieron fuera de su habitación.

-Supongo que nuestro secreto está a salvo con Lovegood – sonrió - no quiero que comiences a idear cosas, esto solo fue un accidente

-Lo que tú digas, solo te recuerdo que tienes competencia y no deberías quitarle importancia- dijo casi cantando

.Nadie es competencia para Draco Malfoy, consigo lo que quiero – bufó- ahora lo que quiero es irme de aquí

Narcisa Sonrió al ver como la determinación se reflejaba en la mirada de su hijo, Salió en busca de alguien que pudiera revisarlo para poder irse a casa. Draco volteó hacia donde hace unos momentos había estado acostada aquella mujer que lo atormentaba día y noche. Es verdad que ella merecía a alguien mejor, por eso le había pedido a Potter que se hiciera cargo de ella, lo cual termino en un desastre, si quería algo bien hecho debía hacerlo el mismo, podía sentir como volvía a ser el mismo en ese instante, era momento de comenzar el juego, ni Potter ni aquel hombre misterioso se meterían en su camino y esta vez tenia ventajas, sonrió mientras jugaba con su anillo.


End file.
